La heredera del oeste y el amor de sesshomaru y Kagome
by Haruhi suzumiya17
Summary: La primera hija de Inu no Taisho protege a sus dos hermanos por su promesa a su padre. Kikyo aleja a Inuyasha de Kagome quien es consolada por Taiga y la lleva al palacio donde sesshomaru la marca como su hembra para molestar a Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta que se enamorada poco a poco de Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia **_

_**La heredera del oeste y un amor imposible**_

_**Capítulo 1 el inicio**_

_**Hace muchos años atrás **_

_-_Es una niña y no es una hanyou- decía una de las youkai al servicio de Inu no Taisho quien cargaba a una pequeña niña de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

-pero cómo es posible si tu eres humana Sara- decía el demonio perro mientras cargaba a la bebe y miraba el gran parecido que tenía a él para después mirar a su amada sacerdotisa que sonreía débilmente

-a lo mejor mis poderes espirituales lograron eso dime querido como le pondremos-

-no se qué nombre ponerle mejor pónselo tu es increíble se parece demasiado a mi incluso tiene mis marcas -

-mm te llamaras Taiga, cuídala mucho por mi si mi princesa Inu te espera un difícil camino – decía mientras su vida se apagaba- me alegro de haberte conocido en esa batalla-

-Yo igual no te preocupes cuidare bien de nuestra hija- agarro con fuerza la mano de la mujer que amaba mientras esta cerraba sus ojos lentamente y le regalaba una última sonrisa a aquel demonio que había ablandado el corazón de la sacerdotisa, dejando a Inu no Taisho con una mirada triste mientras seguía apretando la mano de ella la cual poco a poco perdía su calidez humana. Soltó su mano al sentir unas pequeñas manos agarrar su rostro la cual volteo para mirar a la bebe que tenía en sus brazos- perdona no quise preocuparte ven te llevare a descansar -

_**En la actualidad con inuyasha y totosai mucho antes de conociera a kikyo**_

-Hola Inuyasha que quieres porque avistarme no es – rio leve mientras sentía el pie del hanyou en su cabeza

-sabes a que a saber dónde están las espadas de mi padre- se sentaba frente a Totosai quien lo miro de arriba asía abajo

\- yo no sé de qué hablas- al terminar de decir aquellas palabras Inuyasha agarro el martillo de Totosai y le dio en la cabeza causándole un gran chichón- no hace falta tanta agresión Inuyasha por mucho que quisiera decirte donde están lamentablemente su ubicación solo la conoce la Lord del Oeste tu hermana mayor y la de Sesshomaru-

-deja de tonterías viejo hasta donde se solo el estúpido de Sesshomaru y yo somos los únicos hijos de Inu no Taisho- se disponía a irse cuando escucho a voz de Totosai

-tas muy equivocado Inuyasha tu padre tuvo una hija mucho antes de Sesshomaru no se sabe mucho de ella debido a que muchos la confunde con tu padre su gran parecido es increíble- decía con los ojos cerrados mientras Inuyasha se volvia a sentar en el suelo

-bien vejete habla quien es la primera hija de mi padre-

-Su nombre es Taiga posee un par de años más que Sesshomaru, su madre era una hermosa sacerdotisa que tu padre conoció en una batalla la encontró muerta y con ayuda de colmillo sagrado la trajo a la vida ella creo que ofreció sus servicios a él para saldar su deuda a un que nadie esperaba que se enamoraran – se levantaba para darle la espalda a Inuyasha

-quiere decir que es como yo una hanyou-

-te equivocas ella es un youkai a un no se sabe muy bien por qué pero es muy fuerte ella puede utilizar tanto sus poderes demoniacos como sus poderes espirituales bien bien como decía al tiempo después tu padre conoce a la madre de Sesshomaru, Taiga se llevó muy bien con ella pero cuando nació sesshomaru ella empezó a asistir a las guerras haciéndose pasar por tu padre por alguna extraña razón ella quería que Sesshormaru y tu padre pasaran tiempo juntos en fin tu padre se enteró pero entendió muy bien las razones de Taiga-

-y que paso con ella donde esta Totosai dime para asi saber dónde está Colmillo de acero para volverme más fuerte-impaciente se acercó a Totosai y lo agarro por el cuello de las ropas de el

-la última vez que la vi fue el día de tu nacimiento y la muerte de tu padre- cayó al suelo ya que Inuyasha lo soltó al oírlo- yo fui a recoger las tres espadas pero me encontré con Taiga que abrazaba el cuerpo de tu padre puede ver que este le dijo algo pero no sé qué le abra dicho el amo Inu no Taisho pero al momento que tu padre dejo de respirar el grito desgarrador de Taiga se escuchó por toda esa región acompañado del aullido triste de Sesshomaru después de ahí ella tomo las espada le dio colmillo sagrado a Sesshomaru ella se quedó con Sounga y colmillo de acero es para ti pero no sé dónde está la ultimo que supe de ella es que gobierna las tierras del oeste junto con Sesshomaru pero rara la vez que se le ve y eso es todo lo que se Inuyasha –

-maldición no me ayuda en nada esa información porque no quiere que la encuentre- decía enojado mientras ambos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del taller de Totosai donde estaba una figura femenina

-busca la espadas por razones equivocadas Inuyasha por eso la tengo en un lugar que no encontraras a un no – esta dio varios pasos asía atrás al ver a Inuyasha ir asía ella, dio un salto quedando de pie en la rama del árbol dejando ver su rostro y su cabello largo plateado casi blanco, mientras Totosai llegaba al lado de un Inuyasha muy molesto y miraba a la desconocida asiendo que Totosai se sorprendiera y se inclinara ante ella

-Ama Taiga cuanto tiempo sin vernos sigue igual de hermosa como siempre-

-Totosai deja de alagarla dime dónde demonios esta la espada que me dejo mi padre-

-Mejora tus modales Inuyasha estas vivo gracias a mí no mereces a colmillo de acero tus razones son para obtener más poder esa espada fue hecha para proteger aquellos que más queremos en tus manos con las razones equivocadas solo sería una espada inservible – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba a su medio hermano- dime inuyasha tienes algo que proteger – con esa frase desapareció de la vista de ambos

-a que se refiere con eso Totosai – lo miraba molesto

-Lo que dijo fue verdad Inuyasha a un que tú la consiguieras colmillo de acero solo sería una espada vieja que se rompería fácilmente- decía mientras se ponía pensativo y miraba a Inuyasha – cuando encuentres esa persona que quieras proteger más que a tu propia vida supongo que encontraras a colmillo de acero pero por ahora no tendrás nada de parte de ella-

Inuyasha a un molesto miraba la rama donde estaba aquella mujer y en su mente apareció ese rostro y sonrió al pensar que su padre se parecería a ella, suspiro mientras seguía a Totosaia pasaría esa noche en ese lugar

_**Continuara….**_

_**Aclarando algunas cosas Inu no Taisho no pudo salvar a Sara por que fue revivida una vez por colmillo sagrado, esta historia se enfocara en Taiga pero igual se enfocara en Sesshomaru y Kagome que más adelante tendrán un pequeño romance. Habrá batallas, dramas, suspenso, romance y tal vez algo de lemon dejen sus comentarios**_


	2. el plan de Taiga

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia **_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento "_

_**La heredera del oeste y un amor imposible**_

_**Capítulo 2 Plan de Taiga**_

_**sueño de inuyasha **_

_Inuyasha se encontraba jugando el solo con su pelota mientras a la distacia lograba ver a su madre acompañada de una mujer de largos cabellos casi blanco la cual lo miro, se acercaba y se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura_

_-Hola Inuyasha, dime porque juegas solo-la sonrisa sincera de la desconocida hizo que Inuyasha confiara en ella._

_-por qué soy diferentes a ellos, por eso no juegan conmigo- apretaba más la pelota mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero estas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Dirigió la mirada asía aquella mujer que limpiaba con sus finos dedos aquellas lágrimas y lo abrazaba contra su pecho_

_-no dejes que te vean llorar eso no es digno de un Taisho, mi querido Inuyasha yo siempre estaré hay para jugar contigo y también para protegerte y sabes por qué, porque eres mi hermano menor - se separó un poco mientras ambas miradas se encontraba, Inuyasha noto como ella sacaba una perla negra de las mangas de su kimono- ten quiero que la cuides por mí-_

_-y por qué se ve como una perla común y corriente – se asustó un poco al ver como ella acercaba la perla y desaparecía en su ojo derecho- q q que hiciste donde esta –_

_-jajaja la guarde hay en tu ojo cuando llegue el día veras lo que ella guarda para ti mi pequeño Inuyasha-beso su frente mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda, mientras caminaba asía Izayoi y esta la reverencio mientras se alejaba. Inuyasha corría asía ella y le grito._

_-COMO TE LLAMAS! – _

_Taiga se dio media vuelta para mirarlo- Me llamo Taiga-_

_**Fin del sueño**_

Abría sus ojos y miraba el sol que apenas estaba saliendo y después miro a su lado donde estaba aquella chica llamada Kagome dormida plácidamente.

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo conocí a Taiga hace mucho tiempo pero desde aquella ocasión nunca más la volví a ver _ "

Inuyasha inconscientemente se llevó la mano asía su ojo izquierdo, suspiro para después levantarse para despertar a la bella durmiente que dormía a su lado –KAGOME DESPIERTA HAY QUE IRNOS-

Kagome despertó toda asustada y miro a Inuyasha con mala cara, Inuyasha dio un paso asía atrás y al ver el mal humor de la chica- Inuyasha ABAJOOOO, por qué demonios me despiertas de esa manera ABAJO, para la próxima se más dulce ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO AAABAAJOOOO – Kagome suspiro cansada mientras miraba al hanyou clavado en aquel cráter, sin darse cuenta que alguien más lo miraba.

-Qué extraña jovencita creo que ya encontré la perfecta candidata para ti Sessho- con una sonrisa en sus labios dejo aquel par solo, mientras iba al palacio del oeste donde fue recibida por el general del ejército.

-Bienvenida ama Taiga-sama, debo informarle que el señor Sesshomaru-sama partió hace unas horas no nos dijo a donde iba – decía aquel demonio bakeneko de nombre Yoshio, era guapo de contextura delgada, brazos fuertes, cabellos negros hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos color rojos, tenía una hermosa y esponjada cola color negro y sus orejas de gato.

-Gracias Yoshio – Taiga no se resistió y con sus manos acaricio aquellas orejitas (estilo kagome con inuyasha XD), mientras Yoshio se sonrojo ante el acto de su señora para los sirvientes del castillo no era extraño verlos así ya que sabían que ambos se gustaban pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

\- m m mi señora no haga eso aquí- decía apenado mientras sentía como las delicadas manos de ella se alejaban de sus orejas

-hay discúlpame es que esas orejitas son mi debilidad jajaja bueno iré a ver si alguien sabe de dónde se fue Sesshomaru- decía mientras se alejaba y entraba al palacio sin notar que el general la seguía con la mirada hasta desaparecer de su vista. Ya adentro del palacio Taiga llamo a uno de sus espíritus- Kiyoshi dime a donde carajos se fue el frio y estúpido de mi hermano- frente a ella apareció un niño de cabellos anaranjados y ojos negros como la misma noche

-Mi señora el amo Sesshomaru fue en busca de la mujer del limbo, para encontrar la tumba de su padre- terminaba de decir mientras miraba a su señora.

-Maldicion eso idiota sigue con la idea de obtener a tessaiga, ni modo ese idiota me va a oír Kiyoshi busca el frascos donde tengo la sangre de Sesshomaru y tráeme a sounga de inmediato- el mencionado asintió con la cabeza mientras iba a la habitación de su ama y le la espada la cual coloco en su espalda mientras el frasco lo guardaba en su kimono

-mi señora no piensa llevar su peto es peligroso que valla sin protección-

-si lose pero si no me apuro la vida de Inuyasha puede correr en peligro vamos tú me acompañaras- salían ambos del palacio para después elevarse asía el cielo para seguir el rastro de su hermano Sesshomaru

**Con Inuyasha y Kagome**

Inuyasha era abrazado por aquella mujer que se hizo pasar por su madre mientras Kagome seguía inconsciente.

-Inuyasha hijo dime donde está la tumba de tu padre-

-no lose madre- decía mientras empezaba a ser absorbido por el cuerpo de la mujer del limbo la cual empezaba a meter sus manos en el corazón de Inuyasha- La perla de la derecha –

-eso no es suficiente averigua más mujer del limbo – decía Jaken impaciente por temor a que su amo lo matara por no tener la información suficiente

-pero si lo hago podría matarlo – se calló al recibir un golpe del báculo de Jaken, mientras hacia lo que él le pedía- hijo por favor busca más profundo donde está la tumba de tu padre –decia mientras seguía absorbiendo el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Mientras al otro lado Kagome recién despertaba y miraba con horror lo que estaba pasando, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada y su voz no salía para despertar a Inuyasha.

-Kagome soy yo Mioga vine a ayudarla no se mueva- decía aquella pulga mientras trataba de liberar a la muchacha pero se detuvo al ver pasar frente a ellos una mujer que era acompañada de un niño – pero acaso es Taiga–

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO- de un solo golpe alejo la mujer del limbo mientras agarraba a Inuyasha entre sus brazos y lo miraba preocupada- Inuyasha despierta Inuyasha – miro con furia a Jaken quien temió por su vida- mira renacuajo si Inuyasha no despierta juro que te mandare yo misma al inframundo para que ajustes cuentas con mi padre – decía con enojo mientras detrás de ella llegaba Kagome con Mioga que le aconsejo a la humana que se callara, de la nada apareció Sesshomaru frente a ellos

-dime a que se refiere Inuyasha con eso de la perla en la derecha sé que sabes, ya que tú fuiste la que le dio sepultura a nuestro padre- miraba con frialdad a su hermana que no le decía nada- bien si no dirás nada lo are a la malas- estiro su mano para agarrar del cuello al hanyou que seguía inconsciente pero se detuvo ya que Taiga había formado una barrera espiritual alrededor de ella

-No lo toques Sesshomaru te daré lo que quieres pero aun que vallas allá tessaiga no será tuya- miro a Inuyasha y lo movió para que se despertara- Inuyasha necesito que despiertes – el nombrad abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro a su hermana y a kagome- Inuyasha recuerdas la perla que te di- Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza- bien es hora de sacarla – suspiro mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha para que se levantara.

-claro adelante sácala – Taiga acerco dos de sus dedos al ojo derecho de Inuyasha y de este salió aquella perla negra.

-toma esto abrirá la puerta asía la tumba de nuestro padre- le entrego la perla a Sesshomaru y esta la agarro mientras la tiraba al suelo y le daba con el báculo de Jaken, mientras se abría un portal el cual cruzaron- Inuyasha ahora entra tu-

-quee olvídalo y ese idiota tenia lo que quería – sintió como ella lo agarraba por el cuello de su haori y era lanzado con fuerza asía el portal al cual Taiga también entro.

-señorita sacerdotisa será mejor que entremos también- decía Kiyoshi mientras caminaba asia el portal junto con Kagome

-oye quien es ella – preguntaba la peli negro mientras atravesaban aquel portal.

-Es la lord del oeste Taiga primera hija del gran general perro, hermana mayor del amo Sesshomaru y el amo Inuyasha-

-mm ya veo por qué inuyasha no me lo conto Mioga- miraba a la pulga en su hombro y después al frente logrando ver a Taiga junto con Inuyasha.

-supongo que no quiso o se le olvido usted sabe cómo es el amo – terminaban de salir del portal asiendo que pegara un grito al ver que caía pero se calló al sentir a inuyasha a su lado y bajo de ella logro ver un hermoso pelaje blanco era Taiga que se transformó.

-así que esta es la tumba de nuestro padre – Taiga solo asintió mientras llegaba al lugar y volvía a su forma humana, y era ayudada por Kiyoshi- te encuentras bien Taiga-

-si si solo he usado mucho mi energía vamos es por aquí- caminaba adelante y llegaba a donde estaba Jaken con Sesshomaru que agarro el mango de la espada el cual lo rechazo quemando la mano de él.

-hay una barrera alrededor de la espada y supongo que tú debes ser la causa verdad- volteo a mirar a Taiga con frialdad y odio – quítala-

-si yo puse la barrera y no puedo quitarla solo el dueño de la espada puede agarrarla –

-eres una bastarda mi padre nunca debió tenerte eres una mancha para nuestro linaje- Sesshomaru se ponía enfrente de ella, Inuyasha se acercaba a donde estaba la espada- adelante hibrido sácala para después quitar… - se cayó al recibir un golpe de Taiga quien lo miraba con lágrimas en sus dorados ojos.

-eres un malnacido y mal agradecido- le seguía dando golpes que Sesshomaru lograba esquivar – yo quien puso su puta vida en peligro para que tu pasaras tiempo con nuestro padre, debí haber matado a tu madre cuando mi padre la presento –dio un giro y le dio una patada en la costilla a Sesshomaru mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo a varios metros donde estaban.

Inuyasha camino rápido a agarrar la espada mientras Kagome lo seguía, pero la espada no salió de su lugar – pero por que no puedo- dio un salto asía atrás al ver el látigo de Sesshomaru que estaba de pie con leves heridas. Taiga se preparó a pelear nuevamente ya que Sesshomaru había tocado un tema que no debió hacer pero se frenó al oír la voz de Inuyasha- Ya no temas Taiga esta pelea es mía- ambos empezaron a pelear mientras se alejaban de donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Tu Kagome saca la espada después de todo quieres proteger a Inuyasha, el no pudo ya no que no tiene nada que proteger o cuidar-

-Pero yo bueno- puso sus delicadas manos en el mango y de un solo golpe logro sacar a Tessaiga, Sesshomaru al igual que Inuyasha la miraban sin creer lo que veían.

-tu humana por que lograste sacar la espada de mi padre si solo eres un ser inferior sin nada especial-

-Sesshomaru aléjate de ella vuelve a pelear conmigo- Sesshomaru se volteo y miro a Inuyasha mientras puso sus garras y lanzo su veneno en dirección a Kagome la cual cerro sus ojos y fue abrazada por Taiga recibiendo el veneno pero Sounga la protegió, mientras encima de ellas caían las partes derretidas de los huesos de su padre- Maldito por que las mataste a ambas- Inuyasha se lanzó contra Sesshomaru reanudando su pelea, la cual llevaron afuera.

Taiga con sus garras salió de los restos derretidos de su padre con una Kagome inconsciente en sus brazos mientras la pulga Mioga se subía a un hombro y Kiyoshi se acercaba ayudarla a levantarse mientras dejaba a Kagome en el suelo- mi señora está muy mal herida –

-no importa… estaré bien Kiyoshi- miro a Kagome y saco el frasco con la sangre de Sesshomaru.

-Ama Taiga eso es la sangre de Sesshomaru que piensa hacer- pregunto la pulga al reconocer el aroma.

-se la daré a Kagome y más te vale que tu cierres el pico pulga esto le ara bien a Sesshomaru y a ella también- destapo el frasco y lo acerco a la boca de Kagome la cual hizo un gesto al sentir el sabor de la sangre, mientras abría los ojos y mira a Taiga- no hay tiempo tienes que llevar a tessaiga a Inuyasha – vio irse Kagome mientras ella se sentaba ya que estaba agotada pero se levantó ya que tenía algo último que hacer.

-si – con torpeza se levantó y corrió a donde logro ver a inuyasha- INUYASHAA- Sesshomaru miro impresionado a la humana mientras estaba le entregaba la espada a Inuyasha, Kagome le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa al medio demonio causando que Sesshomaru le dieran celos.

-"_que estúpido yo el gran sesshomaru sintiendo celos "- _pensó molesto mientras miraba a su medio hermano- No permitiré que alguien como tu utilice la espada de mi padre – sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras empezaba a transformarse en un enorme perro.

-Kagome ocupare me ocupare de esto- Kagome asintió con la cabeza, mientras Inuyasha miro la espada y sonrio- veamos de que eres capaz –

Del otro lado del campo de batalla Taiga miraba a sus dos hermanos pelear mientras a su lado estaba Kiyoshi y en su hombro Mioga- no puedo dejar que sigan tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru pueden salir muy heridos-suspiro mientras Mioga la miraba.

-aun lo piensa seguir protegiendo después de lo que le dijo-

-si por que no importa si me dice palabras como esa, no me importa si me odia le hice una promesa a mi padre y la pienso cumplir- antes de que alguno digiera algo desenvaino a sounga y se lanzó hacia Inuyasha que estaba a punto de cortar el brazo de Sesshomaru ya que Tessaiga se había transformado, Sounga choco contra Tessaiga causando un fuerte sonido mientras Inuyasha daba unos pasos asia atrás.

-por qué demonios lo proteges, acaso se te olvido como te trato- decía en un tono molesto, a la vez que Sesshomaru miraba a Taiga y notaba las heridas en el cuerpo de ella por culpa de él.

-no lo olvido pero aun así es mi hermano y lo protegeré con mi vida a un que él me odie, TORBELLIMO DRAGON –de la espada sale una onda púrpura y negro de gran violencia, destruyendo todo a su alcance obligando a Inuyasha refugiarse junto con Kagome. Taiga cae inconsciente pero es sujetada por Sesshomaru mientras ambos eran envueltos en una esfera de luz y se iban del lugar dejando atrás a Kiyosho, Jaken, Myoga, Kagome y Inuyasha quien estaba impresionado por el ataque de aquella espada.

-vamos Kagome es hora de volver ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-

-si claro- miro atrás de ella y estaba Kiyoshi junto con Jaken- supongo que vendrá con nosotros-

-si para buscar a nuestros amos- Decia educadamente Kiyoshi ya que Jaken estaba muy molesto, mientras Myoka salto a la mejilla de Inuyasha y empezó a chupar la sangre de él, Inuyasha lo aplasto con su mano.

-hay amo siempre me trata mal cuando yo solo me preocupo por usted-

-bueno vámonos todos- dijo Inuyasha mientras salían de aquel lugar y volvia a atravesar aquel portal el cual se cerró y la perla volvió a su lugar de origen en el ojo de Inuyasha.

-fue un gusto haberles conocido vamos Jaken- Kiyoshi arrastro a Jaken mientras se perdían en el bosque.

Por otro lado Kagome se sentía extraña no se entendía el por qué ya que durante la batalla estaba más preocupada por Sesshomaru que por Inuyasha.

"_Por qué me siento así, estoy tan preocupada por él es tan extraño"- _pensó mientras seguía a Inuyasha a buscar un campamento para pasar la noche.

En otro lado Sesshomaru se encontraba arre costado a un árbol con su hermana en medio de sus piernas a la vez que la cabeza de ella estaba sobre el pecho herido de él, quito la vista de su hermana y la fijo en unos arbustos de donde salió una niña humana que se acercó a ellos dejando algo de agua.

-No la necesito – dijo secamente mientras la niña sonriendo y después se fue nuevamente dejándolos solos- una humana que no teme a los demonios que extraño- miro a su hermana que emitió un quejido de dolor- "_nunca pretendí lastimarte de esta manera"- _fueron los pensamientos de Sesshomaru mientras con su mano acaricio los cabellos de su hermana, fijo sus orbes dorados en la luna que empezaba a aparecer y suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

**Con inuyasha y Kagome**

Habían conseguido un buen lugar para descansar, mientras Inuyasha cocinaba los pescados Kagome se encontraba tomando un baño en las aguas termales que estaban cerca y miraba la luna asiendo que recodara a Sesshomaru- maldición por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- suspiraba mientras se hundía en el agua completamente dejando solamente sus ojos y su nariz a la vista, y dejaba que su imaginación fantaseara con aquel Daiyoukai.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por sus revien, espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado tratare de que el siguiente capítulo allá una escena donde pase algo entre Sesshomaru y Kagome :3 **_


	3. trato hecho

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Agradezco sus reviews Faby Sama, Serenity Usagi y Celina  
Tratare de actualizar seguido pero no prometo nada ya que a veces no tengo luz o tengo mucha tarea, no me maten si tardo en actualizar la historia XD  
Si Faby sama nuestro querido Inu no Taisho era todo un casa nova :3 y muy activo jajaja bueno bueno damos comienzo al siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten  
AVERTENCIA: Escena lemon si no les gustan entonces sáltense esa parte**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 3 trato echo**_

"_déjame ser parte de tu vida, permíteme derretir ese corazón de hielo  
que no me te permite amarme"_

Sesshomaru miraba detalladamente las heridas que tenía su hermana, cuando escucho la voz de sounga dirigirse así a él.

-hay que ver que en verdad eres frio Sesshomaru, lastimar así a tu hermana si no fuera por mí ya Taiga estaría al lado de Touga-

\- Porque no mejor te callas- Decía sesshomaru mientras miraba a otro lado ignorando el comentario de aquella espada, mientras se perdía en su recuerdo cuando era un niño.

_**Recuerdos de Sesshomaru**_

_Un Sesshomaru de 6 años salía de su cuarto ya que logro oír que su hermana mayor había regresado, con su olfato logro localizar el aroma dulce de su hermana pero también pudo sentir el aroma a sangre. A paso apresurado y cauteloso llego al despacho de su padre donde se encontraba Taiga, se mantuvo oculto detrás de la puerta que abrió un poco donde pudo ver a su hermana de pie frente a su padre mientras Sesshomaru miraba el traje de sacerdotisa la diferencia es que el hamaka es corto como una falda, el haori blanco estaba rasgado en ciertas partes mientras que la parte que cubría el hombro estaba teñido de rojo y aquellas medias largas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre mientras que de las garras de Taiga caían gotas de sangre formando un charco bajo de ella._

_-Taiga te felicito por ganar esta batalla pero no puedo dejar que sigas arriesgando así tu vida- Touga se acercaba a su hija y la agarraba por los hombres con delicadeza de no lastimarla- eres igual a tu madre siempre poniendo en peligro con tal de proteger a los demás- decía en un tono cariñoso, mientras miraba a su hija a los ojos._

_-compréndeme padre quiero lo mejor para nuestra tierras… quiero lo mejor para Sesshomaru- aquellas palabras impresionaron a Sesshomaru que seguía viendo y escuchando aquella conversación- yo… yo no quiero que se vuelva tan frio como su madre, por eso voy a las batallas y a las reuniones para que pases tiempo con él para que muestres sus emociones como tú lo haces padre sin que tengan miedo que lo llamen débil- decía Taiga en un tono triste mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, mientras Touga la abrazaba._

_\- Lose pero que pasaría si un día no vuelves- Taiga abrió sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras, mientras Touga miro a la puerta donde sabía que estaba Sesshomaru- si Sesshomaru te espera siempre cada vez que vas a batalla, que pasaría con el si un día no vuelves con vida- Touga deshizo el abrazo mientras daba unos pasos asía atrás, mientras Sesshomaru entraba y abraza a una Taiga sorprendida por la cintura._

_-No digas eso padre- los ojos dorados miraron los de Taiga- tu siempre volverás verdad hermana, siempre vas a regresar a mi lado verdad- Taiga no puedo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hermano._

_-siempre volveré Sesshomaru nunca te dejare solo, no importa si me lastiman de gravedad siempre buscare la forma de volver a tu lado- hizo una pausa para mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos- pero prométeme que cada vez que vuelva me recibirás con esa sonrisa que me encanta ver tracto echo-_

_Sesshomaru sonrió complacido por la repuesta de su hermana- claro hermana así será- después de ese día, Sesshomaru siempre la esperaba en la entrada del palacio y cuando la veía le regalaba su sonrisa solamente a ella y a nadie más._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Sesshomaru miro a Taiga que empezaba a abrir los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de él, Sesshomaru al verla mejor sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-valla hacía muchos años que veía esa sonrisa- Taiga sonrio feliz, mientras Sesshomaru al escucharla volvió a su actitud fría.

-no sé de qué hablas- miro a otro lado tratando de ignorarla, pero Taiga empezó a picarle la mejilla con su garra- deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te mate-

-lo dejare de hacer si admites que sonreíste príncipe de hielo-seguia picando la mejilla de Sesshomaru cuándo ambos fijaron su vista en el arbusto de donde salía una niña con el cabello negro alborotado y en sus pequeñas manos traía unos pescados los cuales dejo en el suelo para después irse- Sessho y esa niña humana-

-desde que estabas aquí a traído agua y comida pero no habla- decía mientras evitaba que su hermana se levantara- deja de moverte a un estas herida –

-pobrecita- trato de levantarse pero la mano de Sesshomaru se lo impedía- ok me sorprende que quieras a esta bastarda tan cerca de ti- decía en un tono triste mientras ocultaba su mirada

-respecto a eso me disculpo no quise decir eso- decía mientras la miraba y con su mano acariciaba su cabello plateado – estaba molesto y ya sabes como soy-

-jejeje si un completo tonto- dijo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

** Con Kagome y Inuyasa**

Kagome se sentía incomoda por la mirada de Inuyasha el cual no dejaba de olfatearla-se puede saber que carajos te pasa- decía kagome molesta.

-es que tu aroma- caminaba alrededor de ella – maldición hueles a Sesshomaru pero no veo marcas entonces habla Kagome porque hueles igual a ese idiota-

Kagome se sonrojo leve al oir eso- y y yo que voy a saber ni siquiera me he acercado a Sesshomaru además ya me di un baño-decia molesta pero completamente sonrojada

-mientes todo su apestoso aroma está en ti mmmm-

-ya cállate a lo mejor tu olfato de perro está mal mejor ve a buscar algo para comer-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado para no mirar al medio demonio, mientras a su mente venia la imagen de Sesshomaru. Mientras Inuyasha seguía pensando porque Kagome olía a Sesshomaru.

El espíritu de Taiga, Kiyoshi se encontraba vigilando a Kagome e Inuyasha asegurándose que todo fuera como su ama lo había planeado.

-KIYOSHIII !- suspiro al oir la voz de Jaken llamándolo, dejo aquel par mientras se encontraba con Jaken- hay que seguir buscando a mi amo bonito y a la ama Taiga-

-qué tal si vamos al palacio señor Jaken tal vez fueron allí-

-mmm bueno idea niño vamos deprisa- ambos se montaron en Ah-Uh y partieron rumbo al palacio. Llegaron al anochecer y fueron recibidos por el general Yoshio- General no ha visto al amo Sesshomaru y la ama Taiga –

-eeh no señor Jaken hasta donde se ama Taiga salio en busca del amo Sesshomaru-sama, acaso paso algo- tanto Kiyoshi como Jaken notaron el tono de preocupación del general.

-Pues los 3 Taisho pelearon y sabes que cuando ama Taiga y amo Sesshomaru pelean siempre salen heridos- Kiyoshi hizo una pausa mientras volvía a hablar- sus energías están muy bajas y no lo podemos encontrar pensamos que estarían aquí pero como no, supongo que hay que seguir buscando-

-yo los acompaños- Dijo Yoshio, pero la voz chillona de Jaken lo interrumpió

-no no no general Yoshio sé que se preocupa por su amor secreto pero usted es el general no puede abandonar el palacio al menos que estén los lores y ninguno están además la señorita Taiga se molestara porque usted dejo su puesto-

Yoshio estaba más rojo como un tomate pero acepto las palabras de Jaken- si tienen razón será mejor que sigan buscando- Kiyoshi y Jaken asintieron con la cabeza mientras se iban nuevamente con Ah-Uh.

** Con Sesshomaru y Taiga**

Ya entraba la noche en aquel bosque, Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en aquel árbol mientras Taiga al fin se pudo sentar- hay sí que duele – decía mientras se quitaba el lazo que amarraba sujetaba su cabello plateado, volteo su mirada al ver a la niña que traía agua y un kimono pero vio que la niña estaba golpeada en el rostro mientras el olor a agua salada llego a su nariz- Oye estas bien porque lloras- con dificulta se acercó a la niña que permanecida de rodillas mientras miraba a la mujer youkai acercase- ven déjame curarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por habernos cuidado- la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía las manos de ella sobre sus heridas.

Taiga empezaba a curar las heridas de la niña con su poder espiritual, después de unos segundo las heridas de su rostro desaparecieron- ya está, dime cómo te llamas-

-rin- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a irse, dejando a Taiga con la palabra en la boca mientras miraba el kimono que había traído Rin.

-hermanito de mi corazón sigues dormido - al voltear atrás rio al ver la cara de su hermano por cómo le dijo – no pongas esa cara jejeje bien me pondré esto vigila que no venga nadie-

-como digas- volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como su hermana se alejaba para quitarse las ropas sucias y ponerse aquel kimono que era de color rosado con detalles en dorado, mientras volvía a colocar a sounga en su espalda

-y qué opinas Sesshomaru- decía mientras se ponía en frente de su hermano.

-te vez bien dime como te encuentras ya estas mejor-

-si a un me duele pero estoy bien creo que podemos regresar al palacio, demás Jaken y Kiyoshi deben estar buscándonos- Taiga se dio la vuelta al oír varios gritos a una distancia donde ellos estaban- por ahí se fue Rin, Sesshomaru me adelantare haber que paso- antes de que el digiera algo ya Taiga se había ido

-esa mujer es tan terca no se ha terminado de curar y ya anda queriendo ayudar a los demás- suspiro cansado mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en la dirección donde se fue su hermana. Taiga había llegado a una aldea humana donde estaban los demonios lobos terminando de matar a los habitantes.

-Valla que tenemos aquí-decía el líder de aquella manada.

-mide tus palabras cuando hables frente a mí, me presento Taiga primera hija de Inu no Taisho la lord de las tierras del oeste junto con mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru-

-mi señora discúlpeme como hable no fue mi intención mi nombre es Koga Okami el Lord de las tierras del norte- decia mientras miraba de arriba asía abajo a la mujer cuando sintió un ardor en su mejillas derecha, y al mirar se dio cuenta que de los dedos de Taiga salía un látigo rosado que había lastimado su mejilla.

-quita esa mira lujuriosa lord Koga tú no eres el primer demonio que quiere mi pureza y te diré la misma respuesta que le he dado a cada uno, te atreves a tocarme y juro en nombre de mi padre que acabare contigo y con los tuyos- decía en un tono frio causando en Koga algo de temor- además no eres de mi tipo te vez muy dócil para mi-

**Con Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru caminaba cuando se encontró con Jaken y Kiyoshi- amo bonito- Jaken emocionado fue abrazar a su amo solo para recibir una patada en su cara.

-déjate de tonterías Jaken vamos hay que ir a donde esta Taiga- decia mientras seguía caminando, detrás de el Jaken y un Kiyoshi que trataba de no reírse cuando ambos se detuvieron- es esa niña- decía mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la niña.

-esto es obra de los lobos-decia Jaken mientras se acercaba para después apartarse ya que su amo saco a tenseiga y con ella Sesshomaru pudo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo, los cuales corto con su espada a la vez que la volvía a guardar y se arrodilla para sostener a la niña- funciono amo bonito-

Sesshomaru se sorprendio al oir el corazón de la niña latir nuevamente mientras esta abria sus ojos y miraba a su salvador.

**En la aldea con Taiga y Koga**

-me disculpo no la mirare así otra vez- decia Koga mientras pasaba su mano por la herida en su mejilla- dígame que hace por aquí-

-buscaba a una niña pero la veo aquí- le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar a donde estaba Sesshomaru, en un par de minutos estaba frente a su hermano que estaba con la niña- que bueno que estés bien, vamos al palacio estoy cansada – decia mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Sesshomaru, Kiyoshi, Jaken y Rin.

-ama Taiga el general ha estado preocupado por usted- decía Kiyoshi mientras las mejillas de Taiga se tiñeron de rosa mientras seguía caminando. Después de dos días llegaron al palacio donde fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y el general.

-que bien que estén bien amo Sesshomaru y ama Taiga- decía Yoshiro mientras miraba a Taiga

-perdona no quisimos preocuparte Yoshiro, por los momentos necesito descansar me llevar a mi habitación Yoshiro como antes- sonriendo se acercó al general el cual le dio la espalda para que ella se subiera, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el la sujetaba por las piernas y empezaba a caminar a la habitación de Taiga- no te preocupes Sessho no te matara – Yoshiro miro atrás ya que sentía la mirada de su señor en su nuca.

-ama Taiga no se vuelva a arriesgar de esa manera – decía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-no puedo prometerte nada así soy yo, si no fuera así no te hubiera salvado tu vida ese día- sonrió mientras se bajaba de su espalda y ponía a sounga en el suelo y se acostaba en la cama y después lo miraba – te quedarías hasta que me duerma Yoshiro-

-a a ama su hermano me puede matar- miro aquellos ojos dorados que le encantaba y suspiro mientras se acostaba a su lado- está bien pero será solo un rato- sonrió al sentir como ella lo abrazaba pero su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la respiración de ella sobre su cuello- mi señora –

-sssh no arruines el momento- Taiga beso el cuello del general causando que un gruñido escapara de la garganta de Yoshiro, con rapidez se puso encima de el mientras se acercaba a su rostros- me gustas Yoshiro- dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios el cual correspondió, mientras Yoshiro la agarraba por la cintura y la acostaba con cuidado bajo de el.

-estas segura Taiga después no hay marcha atrás – decía mientras empezaba quitarle el kimono

-si muy segura- se mordió los labios, provocando más a Yoshiro que rasgo con sus garras el resto del kimono a la vez que Taiga hacia lo mismo con las ropas de el- que pasa por que me miras asi- decia ya que Yoshiro se quedó mirando el perfecto cuerpo de ella, piernas largas y bien torneadas, senos redondos y firmes, sin poder evitarlo Yoshiro paso su mano por el vientre plato de ella imaginándose que podría tener un cachorro.

-eres hermosa – dijo antes de besar el cuello de Taiga asiendo que suspirara, mientras sus besos bajaron hasta uno de sus pechos el cual empezó a lamer y a chupar, deleitándose con los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Taiga, dejo de jugar con su pecho para después besarla en los labios sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba por la cintura con sus piernas, causando que su miembro rozada con la intimidad de ella-lista mi princesa-

-mm si lo estoy- acaricio su rostro con sus manos mientras el agarraba su miembro y lo empezaba a introducir en ella hasta llegar al punto que su pureza fue arrebatada por él, mientras ella arqueo su cuerpo y se abrazaba a él, Yoshiro la beso en los labios mientras empezaba a mover su cadera primero lento y después rápido casi salvaje, Taiga gemía de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y rasguñaba con sus largas garras la espalda de su pareja hasta que llegaron ambos al clímax, Yoshiro mordió su cuello marcándola como su hembra- te amo Yoshiro-

El la miro feliz y le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios- también te amo vamos es hora que descanses a un debes estar agotada-

-si pero te quedas a dormir a mi lado de acuerdo-

-si está bien- salió de ella para acomodarse al lado de ella, mientras Taiga se durmió en su pecho.

Los días fueron pasando en el palacio tanto Sesshomaru como Taiga estaban ocupados atendiendo asuntos de sus tierras, a un Sesshomaru no aceptaba que ahora era la hembra del general Yoshiro.

-Ya supéralo Sesshomaru él es mi pareja y se acabó si sigues así te voy a buscar una hembra para ti- decía mientras lo miraba desde su escritorio.

-pues búscala porque seguiré con el tema-

-bien tú lo buscaste ya tengo a la candidata perfecta- se levantó mientras salía del despacho con su hermano detrás de el- regreso en unos días hermanito y regresare con tu hembra-

-Taiga que quieres decir con eso vuelve aquí- Sesshomaru miraba a su hermana irse volando por los cielos.

**Con Inuyasha**

Inuyasha y Kagome durante su viaje conocieron a Shippo un pequeño demonio zorro, Sango una cazadora de demonios y Miroku un monje pervertido que tenía una maldición en la mano y el antiguo amor de Inuyasha había vuelto a la vida con ayuda de una bruja y parte del alma de Kagome, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Sesshomaru lo cual desanimaba a Kagome.

-Kagome vienes a bañarte- Sango le decia a su amiga la cual sonrio y asintió con la cabeza- bien vamos y ni se te ocurra seguirnos monje pervertido, vallan a buscar la comida para hoy- ambas chicas fueron a las aguas termales- a un piensa en el Kagome-

-si a un no sé pero él se apodera de mi mente y de mis sueños que no son nada decentes- decia sonrojada mientras se metía más en el agua, ambas casi le da un infarto al ver a Taiga aparecer en aquel lugar- Taiga que haces aquí-

-solo quería ver como estaba además te viene a proponer un trato –Taiga sonreía mientras e sentaba a las orillas de las aguas termales

-Kagome estaba bien que confiemos en ella-

-tranquila cazadora de demonios no le are daño más bien quiero evitar que Kagome no se lastime más con el tonto de mi hermano Inuyasha-

-cuál es el trato Taiga- decia kagome dispuesta a escuchar

-sé que no manejas muy bien tus poderes espirituales y yo puedo ofrecerte ser tu maestra después de todo se manejar la energía espiritual que dices-

-yo eeh puedo pensarlo- decia mientras salía de las aguas termales junto con sango y se vestían.

-claro piensa lo que quieras estaré aquí toda la noche- las miraba irse mientras ella se desvestía para bañarse en aquellas aguas, Kagome y Sango llegaron al campamento donde estaba solamente Miroku.

-Donde esta Inuyasha- pregunto Kagome algo temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

-eto señorita Kagome no le mentiré fue detrás de Kikyo- Sango miro a su amiga la cual ocultaba su mirada y después miraba a sus amigos.

-chicos me ire con la hermana de Sesshomaru para entrenar y ser más fuerte, dudo que a Inuyasha le importe –

Sango la abrazo – ve con cuidado y regresa pronto te estaremos esperando- Sango se acero al oído de ella y le susurro- además con Sesshomaru olvidaras al tonto de Inuyasha- Kagome se sonrojo completamente mientras regresaba a donde estaba Taiga la cual salía de las aguas termales y se vestia.

-Taiga acepto irme contigo-

Taiga sonrió satisfecha mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y se transformaba en una esfera de luz para ir más rápido al palacio- al llegar necesito ver que puedes hacer Kagome- al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al palacio donde los recibió Kiyoshi.

-bienvenida ama Taiga y señorita Kagome, aquí esta lo que pidió mi señora- le entrego unas flechas y un arco.

-bien vamos al jardín muéstrame tu puntería- decia mientras caminaba al jardín y le entregaba las flechas y el arco a Kagome sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru las miraba desde la ventaba de su habitación- dispara a ese árbol desde aquí sin moverte-

-e e está bien – puso la flecha en la cuerda y la tenso y cerraba uno de sus ojos para después lanzar la flecha la cual no dio en el blanco.

-lo haces mal Kagome – Agarro la flecha y el arco, mientras tensaba la cuerda y apuntaba asía el centro del árbol y lanzo la flecha la cual dio en el blanco- al disparas mantén tus ojos abiertos y pega la flecha y la cuerda con tu rostro- miro asía atrás de Kagome donde estaba Sesshomaru mirando las largas piernas de kagome- será todo por hoy debo ver si mi pareja ya llego además alguien quiere hablar contigo- Taiga sonrio mientras se iba del lugar dejando a ambos solo.

Kagome se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru mirando sus piernas – deja de mirarme de esa manera Sesshomaru-

-es tu culpa mujer por traer algo tal corto además porque andas en celo sin decir que a un no eres de nadie-

Kagome se sonrojo más que un tomo al oírlo – entonces contrólate, de que quieres hablar conmigo-

-mm que haces aquí no deberías estar con el estúpido de Inuyasha-

-el está con la muerta viviente y vine porque Taiga me ofreció entrenarme y ya –

-ese tonto hibrido no puede dejar el paso atrás y no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, si es así como estas en celo- se acercó a ella y le dijo en un leve susurro- mejor que te cuides si no quieres que robe tu pureza-

Kagome al sentir el aliento del Daiyokai en su oreja no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, lo cual provoco más Sesshomaru de poseer el cuerpo de la miko- no puedo dejar que seas de el alguien más – sin previo aviso Sesshomaru mordió el cuello de Kagome marcándola como su hembra mientras pasaba su lengua por la herida para que sanara más rápido y se alejó de ella mirando como el rostro de ella estaba rojo.

Kagome se llevó la mano hacia la marca- tú por qué hiciste eso –

-no dejare que nadie tome tu pureza – decia mientras le daba la espalda- vamos te llevare a tu habitación- empezó a caminar con una Kagome nerviosa y sonrojada detrás de el, caminaba por los pasillos del palacio y se detuvo en una puerta que estaba a pocos metros de su habitación- aquí es-

-Gracias- se disponía a entrar a su habitación cuando se detuvo para mirarlo y después abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en los labios para después morder el labio de Sesshomaru que estaba sorprendido por aquel beso- veamos quien resiste más a quien- le dijo cerca de los labios de el mientras entraba rápido a su habitación.

Afuera de la habitación estaba un Sesshomaru con más deseo de poseer ese cuerpo cuando se disponía a entrar en la habitación escucho la voz de su hermana.

-ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru este es mi castigo por alejar a mi querido Yoshiro- decia mientras jalaba por el brazo a Sesshomaru para que se fuera a su habitación- tranquilo ya después que pase esta noche podrás domar a tu hembra, a no ser que tu estúpido orgullo te detenga-

Kagome tenía el corazón acelerado- yo bese a sesshomaru –feliz se lanzó a su cama mientras tocaba a aquella marca- nunca pensé que me marcaria solo en mis sueños pasa eso – con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedó dormida y soñaba con su Daiyoukai (cosas indecentes :3 )

_**Continuara….**_


	4. Chapter 4 conflictos y Sorpresas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Agradezco sus reviews,  
Faby Sama y Serenity Usagi me alegra que le gustara el anterior capitulo espero este también le guste  
Tardare un poco en actualizar debido a que comienzo clases y la carrera que elegí me exige mucho pero siempre sacara tiempo para actualizar  
En estés capitulo veremos un poco de cómo se conocieron Yoshiro y Taiga, después veremos el entrenamiento de Kagome y nuestro querido hanyou Inuyasha se entera que Kagome anda con Sesshomaru ¿que pasara?  
Nota: Yoshiro es heredero de las tierras del este ya comprenderán porque se vuelve general de las tropas del oeste  
**__En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 4 " Conflictos y sorpresas"**_

"_Te amé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no te diste cuenta  
Ahora hay alguien más que quiere mi amor"_

_** Hace muchos años atrás en el palacio del oeste**_

_Los sirvientes Youkai corrían de aquí por todo el palacio preparando todo para el cumple de su princesa Taiga, quien se encontraba caminando por los jardines con su padre._

_-vamos hija alégrate hoy estas cumpliendo 990 años, no debes preocuparte por algún ataque- decía Touga feliz mientras abrazaba a su hija por los hombros._

_-Lose padre pero es un poco difícil relajarse no entiendo como lo haces- mira a su padre y casi se cae para atrás al verlo tomar sake celestial- Padree como se le ocurre tomar eso si sabe que eso te deja fuera del combate- le quitaba el sake y se lo daba a un sirviente_

_-eeh pero que aburrida eres hija, no debes quitarle el sake a tu padre- iba a detener al sirviente cuando ve a un guardia de las tierras del este correr asía ellos._

_-mi señor, viene desde las tierras del este por que mi señor quiere que nos apoyen el lord del Sur planea invadir nuestras tierras y hemos tenido muchas bajas-_

_Touga suspira mientras miraba al guardia frente a ellos- está bien apoyaremos, Taiga recluta nuestros mejores soldados para partir inmediatamente-_

_-si mi señor- con una inclinación Taiga se retiraba para cumplir con las ordenes de su padre, después de unos minutos Taiga se encontraba en la entrada del palacio, vistiendo su ropa de sacerdotisa (en vez de hamaka es una falda roja), su cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta y con una katana en su cintura junto con un arco en su espalda mientras atrás de ella estaba gran parte del ejercito del oeste._

_-mi señor está bien que una hembra nos acompañe- decía el guardia del ejercito del este mientras caminaba al lado de Touga quien iba a responder cuando su hija lo hizo_

_-esta hembra que está aquí es la futura lord del oeste y esta es la general del ejército del Oeste, asi que mejor deja de hablar y fórmate de inmediato- el soldado se fue a formar mientras Touga aguantaba una risa para después ponerse serio- escucha bien iremos lo más rápido que se puede a las tierras del este entendido-_

_-Si señora- decían al mismo tiempo los soldados mientras empezaban a dirigirse a las tierras del este, con velocidad de Youkai llegaron al campamento del este al anochecer. Taiga se quedó detrás de ellos y miro a su padre._

_-adelantasen tengo algo que hacer- espero a que todos siguieran mientras con su poder espiritual levantaba una barrera alrededor del campamento para ocultar su aroma y energías demoniacas._

_**En la tienda principal**_

_Después de darles algunas órdenes a sus soldados, Touga entraba a la tienda más grande donde estaba el lord de las tierras del este Hayate y a su lado estaba su hijo Yoshiro y los demás demonios que estaban a cargo de las tropas del este._

_-Qué bueno que nos apoye lord Touga – decía mientras le indicaba al Inu que se sentara a su derecha- y su general necesitamos que esté presente para que escuche el plan de mi hijo Yoshiro-_

_-enseguida viene, se quedó en los límites del campamento para levantar una barrera- en ese momento entro Taiga mientras las miradas de los demonios se posaron en ella, Yoshiro miro al lord del Oeste y después a la hembra apreciando el gran parecido que ambos tenían, pero Yoshiro la miraba molesto cosa que Taiga noto - Taiga que bueno que llegaste, ya podemos empezar- antes de que Taiga pudiera dar un paso escucho la voz de uno de los soldados._

_-Disculpe mi señor pero una hembra no deberías estar aquí en estas reuniones, ellas solo sirven para atender a los cachorros y quedarse en casa en espera de su alfa- decía el demonio zorro de piel algo bronceada cabellos rojizos atados en coleta alta y ojos azules._

_Touga suspiro al ver la cara de Taiga quien se aproximó al demonio zorro y puso su pie en la cabeza de este ejerciendo una gran fuerza que hizo que el zorro besara el suelo- escucha bien zorro esta no tiene alfa porque no me dejo someter como las demás hembras- decía en un tono frio mientras miraba a los demás presentes y seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre la cabeza del zorro- Mi nombre es Taiga primera hija del gran Touga Inu no Taisho, futura lord de las tierras del Oeste y general de las tropas de mi padre y señor- quito su pie de la cabeza del zorro que la miraba molesto, mientras Taiga lo agarraba por la coleta y lo levantaba del suelo- Pidieron ayudas del Oeste y asi es como me reciben bien- lanzo lejos al zorro quien choco con otros dos soldados- entonces púdranse en el inframundo-_

_Se disponía a irse cuando escucho la voz de Hayate –Espera disculpa a mis soldados, a veces no saben cuándo cerrar la boca, quédate y ayúdanos- Taiga se volteo y se sentó al lado de su padre con los brazos cruzados- hijo explica tu plan a lord Touga y a su hija-_

_Yoshiro recién salía de la impresión que le dio aquella Inu – aah si si padre bueno verán- empezó a explicar cuál era su plan, al terminar miro a ambos Inu y la primera en hablar fue Taiga._

_-felicidades joven pero si el lord del sur no sabe que nuestra tropas están aquí, se puede utilizar eso a nuestro favor propongo que primero avance sus tropas después ataqueremos por sorpresa a las tropas del sur- decía Taiga mientras abría uno de sus ojos esperando respuesta_

_-Valla nunca lo pensé, me parece bien señorita Taiga- Decía Yoshiro mientras miraba a Taiga quien se levantaba de su sitio- a a donde va-_

_-iré a avisar a mis tropas –dijo antes de salir de la tienda, Touga sonrió ya que sabía lo que iba hacer su hija. Taiga después de darles las órdenes a sus tropas se dirigió a los límites del campamento._

_-Iras al frente verdad pequeña- Touga se acercó a su hija quien se volteo a mirarlo –lamento que pasaras así tu cumpleaños hija-_

_-si padre iré al frente- sonrio mientras sentía la mano de su padre acariciar su mejilla- descuida no es tu culpa el otro lo celebraremos mejor- con calidad sonrisa atravesó la barrera que creo, mientras seguía caminando y llegaba a un prado donde estaba el ejército del Sur y en medio de aquel ejército se encontraba el Daiyoukai dragón lord de las tierras del Sur, era un joven apuesto de largos cabellos celeste hasta la cintura, piel bronceada y ojos verdes agua los cuales miraban con deseo a la Inu frente a él._

_-valla no me esperaba verte aquí Taiga- decía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro_

_-Lord da la vuelta y deja esta idea estúpida de expandir tus tierras- decía en un tono serio mientras daba varios pasos al frente del ejército- si no absténgase de las consecuencias-_

_-jajajaja no me hagas reír crees que tu sola podrás con todo mi ejército- decía en un tono seguro de sus palabras, pero al ver las sonrisa de Taiga lo hizo dudar._

_Taiga sonriendo hizo que los dos dedos de su mano derecha saliera un látigo rosado con morado, el cual apreso a dos soldados y los apretaba con fuerza asiendo que estos se purificaran. _

_Mientras en el campamento todos se alistaba para salir al frente, Yoshiro se acercó a Touga para preguntar por Taiga- señor y su hija donde esta-_

_-tranquilo la veremos más adelante, ahora en marcha- decía Touga mientras empezaba a caminar junto con los demás._

_Taiga se alzaba por los cielos mientras agarraba su arco y con su energía espiritual proyectaba una flecha rosado con tonos en morados, la cual lanzo en medio de unos 20 demonios que se purificaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Taiga caía de pie en el suelo y desenvainaba la katana empezando a cortar las cabezas de demonios, todo era visto por el lord que se encontraba pálido al ver a aquella hembra luchar con ferocidad pero aparto su vista al sentir el aroma de Touga al lado del lord del Este y su hijo, todos del ejercito del este miraban sorprendido la cantidad de cadáveres que estaban en suelo, Yoshiro miraba sorprendido a Taiga que daba una voltereta asía atrás y en sus manos aparecieron dos esfera de energía espiritual las cual lanzo a los demonios que gritaron de dolor al ser purificados- ATAQUEN-_

_De un momento a otro las tropas del este y oeste se lanzaron al ataque junto con los lores y Yoshiro, mientras Taiga corría asía y de un salto aterrizo frente a Ryukotsusei quien la miraba sonriendo _

_\- Lord del sur tus crimines serán castigados por los lores del este y el oeste- decía Taiga mientras mantenía su katana en el cuello del Lord mientras unas cadenas de energía espiritual lo sujetaban de las muñecas- lo importa lo que hagas estas cadenas jamás se romperán y si utilizas tu energía demoniacas estas solo las absorberá- decía mientras envainaba la katana y mira atrás donde la lucha había parado y las tropas este y oeste gritaban por haber ganado, Taiga miro sus manos llenas de sangre y sus ropas estaban sucias un poco rasgada y manchadas de sangre_

_-en verdad que eres digna de ser la lord del Oeste pero lo único malo es que nunca tendrás un alfa ya que no eres como las demás hembras- decía burlándose el lord del sur_

_-pues no lo necesito y me da igual si tengo pareja o no –decia mientras se encontraba con su padre el cual el abrazo y después miro al lord y a Yoshiro._

_-Valla muy imprudente de tu parte mi señorita pero evitaste las muertes de los tuyos- decía el lord Hayate mientras se acercaba a Ryukotsusei, Yoshiro se acercaba a ella e inclinaba la cabeza._

_\- princesa Taiga, le pido que me entrene como futuro lord del este deseo ser de igual de fuerte que usted- Taiga lo miro sorprendida mientras suspiraba y miraba a su padre y al padre de Yoshiro quien asintió con la cabeza_

_-bien lo are pero no te tratare bien solo porque eres el heredero del este, entendido- Yoshiro asintió mientras ambos padres sonrieron y platearon el compromiso de Taiga y Yoshiro a escondidas._

_**En el presente**_

-Kagome despierta- Taiga picaba la mejilla de la miko con sus largas garras.

-Noo quiero dormir otro poco más- se cubría hasta la cabeza con la sabana

Taiga pensó y sonrió traviesamente mientras buscaba agua fría y se la tiraba encima a Kagome quien despertó y miro de mala manera a Taiga- Buenos días, perdona que te despierte asi pero es que tu entrenamiento debe empezar ya, sin decir que si no lograba despertarte le iba a decir a Sessho que lo hiciera - Taiga sonrio al ver la cara sonrojada de Kagome- bueno vamos a bañarse-

Kagome entro al baño y después se vistió con su ropas habituales mientras salían de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo- y donde esta Sesshomaru-

-mm lo mantengo ocupado con algunas cosas, si no lo hago no me dejara entrenarte además te mantendrías muy distraída- miro a kagome quien sonreía nerviosa mientras llegaban a uno de los jardines del palacio- bien tu entrenamiento se dividirá en 4, la primera es conmigo donde te diré todo sobre la energía espiritual y te enseñare cada técnica, la segunda es habilidad será conmigo también pero después te pondré con Sesshomaru, la tercera es donde aprenderás a usar toda clase de armas esa te la dará nuestro demonio zorro y la ultima es conmigo donde te enseñare todo la historia de los Inu y cómo debe comportarse la pareja de una Daiyoukai-

-mm entiendo y que aremos horita- decía Kagome emocionada mientras miraba a su nueva maestra

-Te enseñare a crear una esfera de energía espiritual, si aprendes rápido también te enseñare a crear una barrera y a utilizar los pergaminos- decía mientras se paraba frente a Kagome- lo primero es que imagines tu energía espiritual de qué color después canaliza esa anergia en tus manos en forma de esfera- una esfera de colores rosado y morado aparecía en la mano derecha de Taiga y la lanzo a un arbusto- así ahora tu hazlo kagome-

-lo intentare- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, mientras estiraba su mano derecha y de esta apareció una esfera algo pequeña de color rosado, Kagome al abrir los ojos sonrió- Taiga lo logre vez-

-es algo pequeña pero con algo de practica la aras perfecta- decía mientras seguía con las practicas.

** Con el grupo de Inuyasha**

Inuyasha recién llegaba a donde estaban sus amigo, mientras notaba que Kagome no estaba- Oigan donde esta Kagome, Miroku-

-Lo siento amigo pero no soy el indicado para decirte donde esta- El hanyou se giró asía Sango quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados en señal de molestia.

-Pues Kagome se fue-decia Sango mientras miraba a Inuyasha con intenciones de ir al pozo- no está en su época –

-que entonces donde demonios esta, esa tonta no sabe que debemos apresurarnos para conseguir los fragmentos- dio un salto ya que Sango había lanzado su boomerang contra el- estás loca o que Sango-

\- CALLATE! – Decía molesta mientras agarraba su boomerang- Kagome se fue por que se cansó de verte con la muerta viviente-

-no hables así de Kikyo-

-Hablo como me da la gana, en verdad que eres estúpido por andar detrás de ese cadáver- decía mientras sonreía – pues te diré que Kagomen se fue con tu hermana Inuyasha, a lo mejor y se olvida de los sentimientos que tenía asía a ti-

-QUE – Inuyasha empezó a correr en dirección al Oeste

-Sanguito querida no crees que fuiste algo ruda con el – decía Miroku mientras se acercaba a la cazadora de demonios.

-Acaso lo defiendes Miroku ese perro tonto ya eligió- decía el pequeño zorrito que se subía al hombro del monje

\- Shippo tiene razón además hay que seguirle de seguro va a donde esta Kagome- Sango miro a su gata y esta se transformó mientras ella y miroku junto con Shippo se montaba encima y alcanzaba al medio demonio.

"_Por qué Kagome se fue con ella"_

Pensaba Inuyasha mientras seguía corriendo y detrás de el venían sus amigos.

**En el palacio del Oeste**

Kagome recién terminaba su entrenamiento con las armas y se iba al comedor a comer algo, mientras Taiga entraba al despacho de Sesshomaru.

-y bien cómo va- decía Sesshomaru mientras seguía mirando los papeles que tenía.

-aprende rápido porque la pregunta Sessho –

-porque quiero salir mañana al amanecer- levantaba su mirada para enfrentar a su hermana.

Taiga lo pensaba y después miro a su hermano- bien creo que estará bien puede aprender durante el camino- suspiro mientras sacaba unos papeles de la manga de su kimono- tú también sentiste esa energía maligna verdad- Sesshomaru solo asintió – bueno partiremos mañana avisare al renacuajo y a Rin- le entregaba los papales – firma esto y mándalos son las invitaciones para que conozcan a tu nueva pareja –

Sessomaru miraba los nombres de los invitados- por qué demonios esta mi madre aquí-

-por qué de todas manera se la mandes o no ella vendrá a conocer a tu hembra-decia mientras entraba Yoshiro al despacho y los miraba a ambos.

-Señor Sesshomaru aquí estoy devuelta ya arregle las cosas- dio un paso al frente y fue abrazado por el cuello por Taiga

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe no te vuelvas a ir asi- lo miraba sonriendo mientras lo dejaba de abrazar para que siguiera dando el informe

-Yo también te extrañe querida y señor Sessomaru afuera de la barrera esta su hermano con sus amigos-

-que hace aquí ese hibrido- Sesshomaru miro de mala manera a Taiga.

Taiga suspiro mientras salía del despacho- vamos sesshomaru tu y kagome deben ver esto tu igual Yoshiro vamos- caminaba mientras atrás de ella iban Yoshiro y su hermano, al llegar al comedor vio a Kagome charlando alegremente con Rin- Kagome acompáñanos por favor- Kagome asintió mientras miraba a Sesshomaru y se sonrojo igual que un tomate mientras seguía a Taiga.

Taiga llego a los límites de la barrera y la atravesó junto son sus acompañantes quienes miraban fijamente al grupo frente a ellos, Kagome se pone nerviosa al ver a Inuyasha pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru agarrar la suya.

-Querido Inuyasha que te traen a las tierras del Oeste-decia Taiga sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano

-es obvio no vine por lo que me pertenece, Kagome ven conmigo-

Kagome iba a decir algo cuando escucho la voz de Sesshomaru- ella no ira a ningún lado además ella es mía- Sesshomaru se puso detrás de Kagome y aparto los cabellos de ella dejan ver una marca en forma de media luna en el cuello de Kagome, Sango miro sorprendida a Kagome ya que sabía lo que significaba.

-Maldito de seguro que esto es un plan para arrebatarme a colmillo de hierro- decía molesto Inuyasha mientras sacaba a colmillo de hierro y se lanza sobre Sesshomaru.

-ABAJO!- grito Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha estampado en el suelo- Yo me vine sola por mi cuenta Taiga se ofreció a ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades de sacerdotisa y yo acepte- el medio demonio se levantó molesto al oír las palabras de la miko

-Suficiente Kagome y Sesshomaru vuelva a dentro- Decia Taiga ya molesta mientras Sesshomaru agarraba de la mano a Kagome y atravesaron la barrera desapareciendo detrás de esta pero se quedaron a mirar que pasaría.

-Taiga por qué haces esto dime- Inuyasha miraba molesto a Taiga quien se mantenía serena.

-Ustedes amigos de Kagome pueden pasar pero tú no Inuyasha- Sango miro a Miroku y atravesaron la barrera dejando a ambos solo- te dire mi motivo porque me traje a Kagome-

Mientras detrás de la barrera Sesshomaru sostenía a Kagome por la cintura, mientras Sango miraba a su amiga feliz y sorprendida y se quedaron en silencio escuchando la conversación de Taiga con Inuyasha.

-Me la traje para que no saliera lastimada por tu culpa todo porque no puedes dejar ir el pasado- miraba molesta a su hermano quien agachaba la mirada- Eres un idiota Inuyasha porque no abres los ojos de una maldita vez- se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada asiendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo- ese cadáver no pertenece aquí ella no está viva, ella no puede calor humano su cuerpo es solo barro y huesos- agarro por el cuello al hanyou quien lo miraba sorprendido y triste- ella no puede darte una familia, se te olvida que fue esa maldita quien te sello y te alejo de mi- lanzo al inu contra el suelo con fuerza.

-Yo… yo la amo Taiga- dijo Inuyasha provocando más enojo en su hermana quien hizo aparecer su látigo y le lastimo la mejilla

-Eres un imbécil de verdad como vas amar a una mujer que te trata de matar, entiéndelo inuyasha- le dio otro latigazo en la otra mejilla haciendo gritar de dolor a Inuyasha, mientras todos iban a detener a Taiga pero Sesshomaru se los impidió.

-no se muevan humanos Inuyasha se lo busco, Taiga ara que abra los ojos si no lo haces pues Inuyasha morirá en manos de esa mujer- decía mientras apretaba mas la cintura de Kagome asiendo que esta se sonrojara pero estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-Escucha Inuyasha ese saco de huesos no está vivo ella no es esa mujer que te quiso hace 50 años-decia lanzando su latigo contra Inuyasha quien se protegió con la túnica de ratas de fuego- pero si no quieres abrir tus ojos entonces morirás en las manos de esa maldita, otra cosa donde ella lastime a Kagome o a ti ten por seguro que la matare de la peor manera- le dio la espalda a Inuyasha quien la miraba triste- por ti tonto cachorro soy capaz de volver a hacer como la antigua Taiga – dijo antes de atravesar la barrera y detrás de ella iba Yoshiro quien miraba sorprendido a su pareja.

-Taiga el estará bien- kagome preocupada miraba a la demonia

-si estará bien no te preocupes, por hoy Kagome pasa toda la tarde con Sessho para que lo conozcas y en la noche la pasaras con tus amigos – sonrio a Kagome quien iba a protestar cuando fue cargada por el frio demonio quien se la llevo a alguna parte del palacio- y ustedes vallan adentro les indicaran sus habitaciones-

-Claro muchas gracias por cuidar de mi amiga- decía Sango mientras miraba a Inuyasha quien desaparecía en el bosque y ellos bajaban de Kirara para entrar al palacio dejando solo a Taiga y a Yoshiro

-Nunca te vi asi de molesta mi amor- Yoshiro agarro la mano de ella y acaricio le acaricio la mejilla

-Lose pero es que ese cachorro es muy testarudo- sonríe leve mientras lo miraba y le daba un beso en los labios y se separaba un poco- dime como te fue con tu padre-

Yoshiro la miro sorprendido ya que pensaba que ella no sabía- tú ya sabias que fui a hablar con el-

-jejeje Yoshiro tengo 2000 años a mi no me puedes ocultar nada- caminaba junto a Yoshiro mientras empezaba a contarle lo que hablo con su padre.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. conociendo a mi príncipe de hielo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Agradezco sus reviews, Faby Sama y Serenity Usagi me alegra que le gustara el anterior capitulo pero se que este les gustara más porque **suena doble de tambores** Este capítulo será puro de Sesshomaru y Kagome.  
Perdónenme si e tardado mucho en actualizar pero e estado algo ocupada pero no se preocupen no dejare esta historia en el olvido asi que actualizare cada fin de semana o tal vez antes.  
A otra cosita muy pronto publicare una nueva historia los protagonistas son Touga inu no taishoXKagome titulado "Tenías que ser tu "para aquellas fans de esta pareja las invito a leerla cuando la allá publicado algo más al final de cada cap de esta historias pueden hacer cualquier pregunta y serán contestada… sin más que decir que disfruten el capi besos **_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 5 "quiero saber de ti"**_

"_Sé que ahora soy tu pareja pero no se mucho sobre ti…  
permíteme conocerte mejor para hacerte feliz"_

_** En el jardín del lado sur del castillo**_

Kagome bajaba de los brazos de Sesshomaru, mientras su mirada se debilitaba con la belleza del jardín donde había hermosos arboles de sakura apunto de florecer, un césped hermoso lleno de vida cubría el suelo que pisaban y en medio del jardín se encontraba un enorme estanque lleno de peces coy mientras un puente de madera atravesaba aquel estanque, Kagome maravillada miraba los hermosos rosales de diferentes rosas mientras Sesshomaru la miraba una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios y después desapareció cuando su hembra volteo a mirarlo.

-Y te gusta Miko- Sesshomaru se acercaba al lado de ella quien miraba el estanque y a los peces.

-Si me gusta y mi nombre es Ka-go-me te cuesta mucho decirlo príncipe del hielo- Kagome rio leve ante el nuevo apodo que le había puesto a su pareja.

-este jardín lo hizo mi padre con la ayuda de Taiga-

-qué lindo, Sessho puedo hacerte una pregunta- Kagome lo miro y solo recibió un silencio que ella tomo como un si- háblame de ti, es que bueno –empezaba a jugar con sus dedos por los nervios que tenía- como vamos a pasar un largo tiempo junto me gustaria conocerte mejor –

-no Kagome-

-eeeh vamos Sessho yo quiero saber más de ti, si me dices todo de ti yo te contare todo de mi te parece- Decía Kagome con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Sesshomaru suspiro –está bien te diré todo lo que quieras- decía mientras caminaba a uno de los árboles y se sentó mientras estiraba su mano asía Kagome la cual acepto gustosa y se sentó al lado de su príncipe de hielo- bien pregunta-

-o si claro bueno haber… como fue tu relación con tu padre-

\- se podría decir que fue buena siempre conviví con el gracias a Taiga pero cuando se fue con la humana, se volvió más distante casi no lo veía- decía sin ninguna emoción en su tono de voz mientras miraba a su humana que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo- y tu como fue tu relación con tu padre-

Kagome sonríe tristemente mientras bajaba su mirada- nunca lo conocí mama casi no habla de el- levanto su mirada al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su cabello- bueno bueno prosigamos que te gusta-

-me gusta el color azul, la tranquilidad y la paz, a un que también me gusta el poder y batallar con enemigos dignos mmm también me gusta golpear mucho a Jaken- se puso pensativo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kagome casi rozando sus labios – y también me gustas tú –

Kagome miraba esos ojos dorados que la derretía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado – también me gustas tú Sesshomaru- lo abrazo por el cuello uniendo sus labios con los de él duraron asi un rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa- que are contigo príncipe de hielo-

-fácil amarme por el resto de nuestras vidas –sin avisar sesshomaru se lanzó sobre ella dejándola acostada completamente sobre el césped.

-e e espera Sessho que haces- se estremeció al sentir la lengua del Daiyoukai sobre su cuello, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir las fuertes manos subir por su pierna- Sessho aquí no –

Sesshomaru al oír la negativa solamente suelta un gruñido mientras le dio un leve mordisco en el cuello a Kagome- está bien Kagome – a regañadientes se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse, sonriendo se puso atrás de ella mientras le decía al oído- pero no siempre te salvaras ya verás en algún momento te are mía-

Kagome lo miro sonrojada- jejeje suerte con eso – decía dando varios pasos asía adelante.

-me estas retando humana, valla si que eres valiente ya que nadie a retado a este sesshomaru-

-pues a esta Kagome no se va a dejar dominar tan fácilmente y si te estoy retando sesshomaru gran lord del oeste- decía con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba de arriba asía abajo.

-bien tú lo pediste cuando tenga la oportunidad te are mía… pero ahora cambiando de tema porque vistes tan provocativa-

-jejeje bueno espero que me creas si te digo que soy de otro tiempo- mira a sesshomaru y después se acerca al estaque- en mi tiempo todo es diferente ya no hay youkai o eso creo – Kagome seguía hablando de su tiempo mientras que por uno de los ventanales del castillo los miraba Taiga sonriendo mientras iba acompañada de Yoshiro.

-eso dos son el uno para el otro, Yoshiro no quiero que nadie los moleste entendido hoy me are cargo yo de los deberes de Sesshomaru- Yoshiro sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza y seguían con su paseo.

** Con sango, Miroku y shippo**

-ustedes creen que Kagome está bien con Sesshomaru- decía Shippo que miraban a los dos adultos.

-Yo creo que si Shippo además se ve que está feliz al lado de Sesshomaru- Sango terminaba de hablar mientras se tomaba él te que les habían llevado- además en la noche nos contara todo, monje que le pasa se ve muy pensativo-

-Pensaba en Inuyasha espero no se le ocurra hacer una tontería-

-ja conociendo a el tonto Inuyasha de seguro se fue a buscar a esa sacerdotisa- decía Shippo mientras se dejaba mimar por Sango y en un par de segundos se quedó dormido.

-Opino lo mismo que Shippo, a un que suene cruel Inuyasha decidió por esa muerta y no por nosotros es un tonto por no dejar ir su pasado y Kagome ya ha sufrido mucho por el – decía en un tono molesto

-mi sanguito.. Bueno solo el tiempo decidirá que pasara con nosotros –

**En el jardín con sesshomaru y Kagome**

-Suena muy interesante tu época… pero no creo que no existan los youkai – Sesshomaru se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba a Kagome

-Pero si es verdad bueno hasta donde yo sé además no he sentido presencias malignas en mi época, un día te llevare y tú te darás cuenta que lo que digo es verdad- hacia una prevé pausa mientras sus manos inconscientemente acariciaron las marcas que tenía sesshomaru en su rostro- dime que cosas no te gustan-

Sesshomaru al sentir las caricias de su compañera le prestaban toda la atención mientras escuchaba su pregunta- pues no me gustan que me cuestionen sobre mis órdenes, que me traten por igual que no respecten mi espacio personal hay muchas cosa que no me gustan pero la que hace que me hierva la sangre es que otro macho se acerque a mi hembra-

-valla asi que eres celoso bueno ya se para que nadie se me acerque y provoque tu ira – reía leve mientras apartaba su mano al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru la agarraba por la cintura y le daba un beso el cual ella correspondió.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a haber a tus compañeros- decía sesshomaru mientras se separaba de Kagome

-me costara mucho acostumbrarme a estas cosas y si vamos que deben estar impacientes – iba a caminar cuando Sesshomaru la cargo estilo recién casados- yo puedo caminar sola-

-pues a este Sesshomaru no quiere que camines y se acabó – Kagome inflo sus mejillas mientras dejaba que el lord la llevara hasta la habitación donde la esperaban sus amigos, Shippo quiso tratar de abrazarla pero el gruñido de Sesshomaru lo alejo.

-Ya ya quieto no muerdas es solo un niño – Kagome acaricio la mejilla de Sesshomaru mientras la dejaba en el suelo y Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos

-Kagome no sabes cuánto te extrañe – decía Shippo entre lágrimas.

-Lose perdona por irme asi pero ya no lo are ahora siempre estarás conmigo- Sango sonriendo abrazo a su amiga quien correspondido el abrazo de la misma manera-los extrañe a todos-

-Y nosotros a ti Kagome, pero dime como paso todo- Sango se refería a la marca en su cuello.

-ya te cuento todo Sango – mientras cargaba a shippo miro a Sesshomaru quien la miraba atentamente- acaso tengo algo en la cara o que Sessho-

Sesshomaru le iba a responder cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba su oreja- y a ti que te pasa mujer-

-venga venga que hay que planear el viaje de mañana además hay algunas cosas que debo contarte además tu hembra ya paso toda la tarde contigo ahora le toca pasar con sus amigos- decía Taiga mientras seguía jalando la oreja de su hermano, Kagome se cubría la cara tratando de no reírse por la escena que tenía en frente- por cierto mañana todos nos iremos esos los incluyen Sango y miroku de acuerdo a y kagome a partir de hoy dormirás con Sesshomaru-

-quee porque- decía Kagome completamente roja por recordar el recto de Seshomaru quien la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no protestes más Kagome lo que se ha dicho se debe cumplir…esta vez no te escaparas- Sesshomaru caminaba dejando sola a Kagome junto con sus amigos mientras Taiga lo seguía- bien dime que a pasado Taiga-

-asi verdad a eso te vine a buscar veras una enorme horda de demonios se dirigía al sur esta tarde – Sesshomaru la miro con su cara que no le interesaba- cachorro se te olvida que hay un hanyou que quiere ser un demonio completo sin decir que ese medio demonio llamado Naraku que me conto la exterminadora que está completando la perla shikon –

-me interesa eso de las hordas de demonios pero lo de ese hanyou no me interesa en nada- decía mientras seguía caminando.

-en primero si te debe interesar porque tu querida Kagome está buscando esos fragmentos y ese hanyou los está buscando y hasta donde he oído es capaz de matar a tu hembra-Sesshomaru se detuvo y miro a su hermana.

-que sugieres que hagamos-

-fácil vallamos al sur mañana para saber sobre esa horda además tu miko es la protectora de dicha perla así que ahora debemos viajar juntos para completar esa perla y desaparecerla para que puedas están paz con tu humana-

Sesshomaru suspiro mientras miraba por una de las ventanas y veía como el cielo se llenaba de estrellas- bien partiremos mañana al amanecer avísale a los demás y manda a Kagome a mi habitación cuando termine de cenar-

Taiga sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- de acuerdo se te agradece no destruir tantas cosas –Riendo Taiga se fue al comedor donde los sirvientes empezaban a acomodar todo para la cena- bien solo falta los demás- se marchó y busco a Rin junto con Kagome, sango, Miroku y Shippo.

La cena fue agradable entre risas y charlas que tenían las mujeres junto con las escenas que hacia el monje pervertido que causaban la risa de los demás, al terminar Taiga se acercó al oído de Kagome- vamos Kagome, Sesshomaru te está esperando- Kagome algo nerviosa asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se despedía de sus amigos mientras seguía a Taiga quien caminaba al ala sur del castillo y se detenía – aquí es que disfrutes tu noche- Taiga abrió las puertas y se marchó mientras Kagome entraba y miraba toda la habitación sin darse cuenta que sesshomaru cerraba la puerta.

Kagome se volteo y ahogo un pequeño grito al verlo- Sesshomaru por que esa mirada-

-por que como te dije te are mía esta noche- Sesshomaru camino alrededor de Kagome quien lo seguía con la mirada y se sorprendió al sentir las garras de el sobre su cuello.

-Sesho...maru- dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía como el la agarraba por la cintura evitando que se escapara.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bien este es el fin de este cap ya dejo en votación de las fans si quieren que pase lemon entre Kagome y Sesshomaru en el siguiente capitulo **_


	6. felicidad y tragedia

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Agradezco sus reviews, Serenity Usagi damalunaely, Asia12 y Anixz  
Aquí tan esperado capi espero le gustes**_

_**AVERTENCIA: ESCENA DE LEMON SI NO LES GUSTA ENTONCES SALTESEN ESA PARTE**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 6 "felicidad y tragedia "**_

"_Te falle prometí protegerlos y te falle…  
perdóname "_

Kagome se había soltado de las garras de Sesshomaru quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

"_Taiga porque juro que me las pagaras"_

Pensaba Kagome quien se descuidó y Sesshomaru con sus garras rasgo la camisa del uniforme de Kagome quien se sonrojo al ver que solo quedaba su brazier para cubrir sus pechos. Mientras volvía a correr al otro lado de la habitación en dirección contraria de Sesshomaru, por alguna razón a Kagome le parecía divertida aquella situación, mientras ambos jugaban al correr que te atrapo Sesshomaru había tumbado algunas jarrones causando un gran ruido.

** En la Oficina de Taiga**

Taiga suspira al escuchar los jarrones caer al suelo para después quebrarse- esos dos van hacer un gran desastre bueno- terminaba de firmar algunos pergaminos para después salir de su despacho y caminar hacia la entrada del palacio mientras su espíritu Kiyoshi se acercaba a ella.

-mi señora no hay rastros de su hermano por los alrededores- Kiyoshi decía mientras miraba a su ama preocupada.

-Inuyasha.. Espero no cometas una estupidez- baja la mirada algo triste – Kiyoshi prepara todo para la salida de mañana y después seguiremos buscando a Inuyasha entendido- Kiyoshi asintió con la cabeza.

-ama una pregunta la señorita Kagome aún no se a convertido –

-No a un no pero ya mañana la veremos – miro a Kiyoshi con una pequeña sonrisa- muy pronto mi tiempo se acabara en este mundo Kiyoshi-

-mi ama no diga eso a un tiene una larga vida- decía el pequeño espíritu.

Taiga sonrio mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo donde estaba la hermosa luna llena- ya veremos que nos deparara el futuro -

**En la habitación de Sesshomaru**

Kagome se encontraba con la respiración algo agitada, su uniforme había quedado destrozado solo la vestía su ropa íntima, Sesshomaru la miraba de arriba asía abajo y salto sobre ella dejándola en el suelo mientras él estaba encima mirándola detalladamente.

-ya deja de mirarme asi que me avergüenzas – decía Kagome sonrojada.

Sesshomaru quito aquella tela que cubría los perfectos pechos de la miko y empezaba a acariciarlos- tu eres mía y este Sesshomaru puede mirar el cuerpo de su hembra todo lo que quiera- al terminar de decir aquellas palabras metió uno de los pezones en su boca, provocando que de los labios de Kagome escapara un leve gemido mientras Sesshomaru dejaba su pezón y empezaba a bajar y quitaba la última prenda que le faltaba.

-Espera Sessho hay no- se calló al ver al Daiyoukai pasar su lengua por el clítoris, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el placer que sentía – Sessho…maru-

Sesshomaru al oir su nombre de los labios de la miko sonrió mientras seguía explorando con su lengua la intimidad de ella, para después levantarse y mirarla a ojos. Las mejillas de Kagome estaban de un color rojo, Sesshomaru se deleitaba con la perfecta vista que tenía hasta que sintió las delicadas manos de ella sobre su ropa.

-que quieres hacer pequeña miko- decía en un tono seductor.

Kagome a un algo apenada – no es justo que solo yo este desnuda-

-si ese es el problema porque no me lo dijiste antes- se levantó un poco para despojarse de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo, Kagome miraba aquel perfecto cuerpo mientras se mordía los labios a la vez que su mirada seguía bajando hasta la entrepierna del demonio, causando sorpresa al ver el tamaño de su miembro- que pasa miko – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente, Kagome correspondió gustosa mientras las manos de Sesshomaru empezaban a acariciar el cuerpo de ella a la vez que una de las manos de el bajaba hasta su intimidad e introducía dos dedos y los empezaba a mover mientras Kagome al sentir aquella sensación mordió el labio de Sesshomaru.

Aquella mordida había provocado al demonio mientras sacaba sus dedos y se separaba de su humana para después lamer los jugos vaginales de sus dedos, Kagome al ver el acto de Sesshomaru se sonrojo más.

-Lista miko- Sesshomaru se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de ella quien lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Si lo estoy- dijo antes de besar en los labios a Sesshomaru quien correspondió mientras empezaba a introducir su miembro en el interior de la miko quien clavo sus cortas uñas en la espalda de el mientras lo seguía besando, hasta que entro completamente en ella llegando a sus fosas nasales el olor a sangre.

-está bien Kagome- Sesshomaru la miro mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su ahora mujer.

Kagome sonrió leve mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos- si descuida estoy bien- acariciaba su espalda mientras le daba leves besos en el cuello de Sesshomaru quien empezó a moverse primero suave y lento para que ella se acostumbrara a el- Sessho..maru más quiero más- decía entre gemidos que hicieron que provocaran más al demonio quien la cargo sin salirse de ella y se sentaba con ella encima.

Kagome lo beso en los labios mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas y sentías las garras de Sesshomaru apretar su cintura, dejo de besar sus labios para después morder el cuello de su demonio quien gruño de placer al sentir su mordida, mientras se seguía moviendo más rápido con ayuda de el a la vez que aquella habitación se llenara de los gemidos de ambos. Mientras Kagome se movía sus pechos rebotan a la par de sus movimientos, Sesshomaru sin poder evitarlo apreso uno de los senos de ella y se lo metió a la boca chupando y succionando provocando más placer a Kagome quien lo miraba sonrojada mientras se seguía moviendo hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos llegaron al clímax, Sesshomaru mordió el cuello de Kagome mientras derramaba su semilla en el interior de su mujer quien respiraba un poco agitada y lo miraba feliz.

-eso fue maravilloso- Decía Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus dedos jugaban con la cabellera plateada de el.

Sesshomaru sonrio mientras le robaba un beso- espero no estes cansada porque a un falta mucho mas – Kagome se sonrojo mientras sentía como Sesshomaru la levantaba y la ponía en la posición de perrito haci pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor una y otra vez.

**En alguna parte del bosque**

Inuyasha después del pequeño pleito con su hermana se fue en busca de la única persona quien lo acepto como era Kikyo, después de correr por el bosque la encontró sentada alimentando su cuerpo de almas.

-Kikyo- la nombrada se volteo a mirarlo mientras él se acercaba y sin pensarlo la abrazo sorprendiendo a la miko.

-Inuyasha que haces suéltame-

-Kikyo no me abandones otra vez- Kikyo al oírlo lo abrazo sin darse cuenta que un insecto de naraku los vigilaba.

En el castillo donde se encontraba escondido el Hanyou, Kanna le mostraba con su espejo la escena de Inuyasha con Kikyo.

-que interesante esto lo puedo usar a mi favor- decía con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro – Kanna síguelos vigilando de acuerdo- kanna solo asintió con su cabeza mientras veía como Naraku se marchaba.

**Al dia siguiente en el Palacio del Oeste**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo el desayuno, a la cabeza estaba Taiga a su lado derecho estaba Sango hablando con Miroku a la izquierda de Taiga estaban los niños Shippo y Rin solo faltaban dos personas Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Disculpe señorita Taiga donde están Sesshomaru y la señorita Kagome- Pregunto Miroku mientras todos los presentes miraban a la peli plata.

-llegaran en unos momentos, anoche tuvieron una velada romántica por asi decirlo- decía mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de carne cruda al mismo tiempo que entraba Sesshomaru con su cara seria y detrás de el venia Kagome con una apariencia nueva causando impresión en todos los presentes menos en Taiga.

El cabello de Kagome estaba más largo llegaba hasta más debajo de sus glúteos y era más negro, sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero más claro sus senos se habían agrandado su cintura era más ancha en sus mejillas tenía dos marcas como las de sesshomaru y sus uñas antes cortas ahora eran garras y gracias al kimono de sacerdotisa (como el de Taiga) se lograba ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-buenos días a todos- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Kagome pero que te paso por que pareces como si fueras un youkai perro- decía sango sorprendida por el cambio de su amiga, Taiga en ese momento se levantaba para retirarse cuando la voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-Taiga detente hay tenemos que hablar- Sesshomaru se levantaba y le daba un corto beso a Kagome para después arrastrar a su hermana a su despacho- sé que tú tienes que ver con esto asi que habla-

-si lo admito yo lo hice pero no lo hice a propósito- hacia una pausa mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano- yo le di parte de tu sangre a Kagome el día que fuimos a la tumba de nuestro padre, cuando por poco y matas a Kagome le di de tu sangre para que pudiera sanar sus heridas rápido feliz –

Sesshomaru la miraba fríamente cuando la iba a sermonear se calló al ver la mirada de su hermana oculta por su flequillo.

-compréndelo Sesshomaru yo no estaré aquí para siempre, tú necesitas a alguien como Kagome en tu vida- Taiga se levantó para retirarse y antes de salir le dijo unas ultimas preguntas- pronto entenderás las palabras de nuestro padre y las mías- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Sesshomaru suspiro y salio para desayunar con su mujer.

En el comedor Sango le seguía preguntado sobre su nueva apariencia- Ya te dije no lo se Sango estaba mañana desperté asi y ya-

-bueno te creo amiga- decía mientras terminaba de comer al mismo tiempo que entraba el Daiyoukai.

-y Sesshomaru que hablaste con tu hermana-

-Tranquila mujer no le hice nada, solo hablamos cosas de las tierras recuerda que ayer estuve todo el día contigo- Kagome sonreía feliz y cuando iba a responderle sintió la presencia de un fragmento de la perla.

-Alguien se acerca con un fragmento de la perla- decía en un tono preocupado mientras se levantaba junto con Sesshomaru y sus amigos quienes salieron del palacio donde se encontraron con Taiga con Sounga en su mano y veían como la barrera se destruida mientras esperaba al enemigo que se atrevió a atacar las tierras del oeste.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. sorpresas y engaños

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Aquí tan esperado capi espero le gustes**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 7 "sorpresas y engaños"**_

"_Yo quería tu parte..  
No partirme en cien "_

**En la entrada del palacio del oeste**

Todos se encontraban en guardia, mientras la nueve de polvo se disolvía dejando ver a su enemigo que era Naraku acompañado de Kagura y Kanna.

-valla valla cuanto tiempo ha pasado, miren nada más te vez hermosa querida Kagome- Al decir aquellas palabras Naraku sintió la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru- tranquilo lord solo digo la verdad-

-A qué has venido Naraku- decía Sango molesta mientras apretaba su boomerang apunto de atacar.

-nada solo vine a acabar con ustedes para quedarme con los fragmentos de Kagome-

-sobre mi cadáver- fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru mientras se ponía frente a su mujer, mientras Kiyoshi traía un arco y flechas para la sacerdotisa.

-aquí tiene señorita Kagome-

Kagome sonríe mientras tomaba ambas cosas- gracias Kiyoshi – decía mirando a todos sus amigos después a Sesshomaru y por ultimo a Taiga quien se veía seria, la mirada de Kagome se dirigió al cuello de Taiga donde estaba la marca notando que esta estaba roja- algo no anda bien con Taiga-

Taiga trataba de ignorar el dolor que le causaba la marca, lo sabía Yoshiro la había engañado la pregunta sería porque, ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza ya no era Taiga.

_(Taiga si sigues así me veré en la obligación de tomar el control)_

Era Yashira la bestia de Taiga quien miraba todo desde la mente de Taiga- Hazlo- dijo en un leve susurro que solo Sesshomaru pudo escuchar.

-Antes de empezar tengo una sorpresita para todos, Kagura- la nombrada asintió con la cabeza mientras con su abanico hacia aparecer un torbellino en medio de ambos grupos para después desaparecer el torbellino dejando ver dos personas que eran Inuyasha y Kikyo causando sorpresas y confusiones.

-amigo Inuyasha señorita Kikyo por que hacen esto porque ahora están con nuestro enemigo-preguntaba el monje Miroku preocupado por su amigo medio demonio.

-Ellos no son los mismo- todos concentraron su mirada en la voz fría y sin sentimientos de Taiga quien los miro – están siendo manipulados por ese hanyou, Miko puedes ver algún fragmento-

Kagome se asustó un poco pero se relajó al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru y se concentraba en su amigo y en la sacerdotisa. Encontrando dos fragmentos uno en la frente de kikyo y el otro en colmillo de acero.

-los encontré- al decir aquello Naraku maldijo por lo bajo mientras esperaba el primer movimiento- uno está en la frente de Kikyo y el otro en colmillo de acero-

-perfecto una excusa para quitarle colmillo de acero- decía Sesshomaru ansioso.

-alto hay sesshomaru, Inuyasha es mío entendido- Sesshomaru solo asintió mientras Yashira se dirigía a los demás – escucha bien por qué no repetiré a los único que quiero vivos es a Inuyasha y a la miko a los demás los pueden matar está claro- todos asintieron mientras ella le daba la espalda y después miraba a Sounga.

_Como en los viejos tiempo no Yashira_

Yashira sonrió al oír las palabras de Sounga mientras se lanzaba contra Inuyasha quien la detuvo con colmillo de acero chocando ambas espadas dando inicio a la batalla. Kagome lanzo una flecha envuelta en su energía que iba dirigida asía Naraku, destruyendo su barrera facilitándole las cosas a Sesshomaru quien se enfrentaba al hanyou, Sango luchaba contra Kagura y Miroku con Kanna mientras Kagome luchaba con Kikyo.

-Así debió ser desde un principio – decía Kagome quien miraba los ojos sin vida de la sacerdotisa muerta quien lanzo su primera flecha, Kagome la esquivo ágilmente y lanzaba una flecha a Kikyo quien la esquivo aduras penas.

Yashira sostenía a sounga con ambas manos mientras las hojas de ambas espadas se mantenían unidas, mientras Yashira aplicaba más fuerza asiendo que Inuyasha retrocediera.

-Inuyasha debes despertar estas lastimando a tus amigos y a tu familia – decía Yashira obteniendo solo un gruñido como respuesta por parte de Inuyasha- bien si asi son las cosas-

Quito a Sounga mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Inuyasha asiendo que se cayera al suelo y soltara a colmillo de acero, Kagura al ver que iba hacer absorbida por el vórtice del monje se elevó por los aires con una de sus plumas. Kanna había detenido el boomerang de Sango y se lo regreso dándole en el estómago dejándola inconsciente.

-Sango- Miroku iba corriendo asía su prometida al ver que Kanna le iba a quitar el alma mientras Kagura se acercaba a la niña y la subía a su pluma alejándolas del lugar mientras al otro lado Sesshomaru lastimaba a Naraku con su látigo y sus garras venenosas pero no afectaba mucho al hanyo quien sonreía causando enojo en el Lord, cuando un viento cortante destrozo parte del cuerpo de Naraku.

-Pero que como se liberó de mi poder- Naraku miro a su izquierda viendo que no fue Inuyasha si no la hermana de Sesshomaru – maldita pero esto a un no acaba aquí nos volveremos a ver- decía mientras kagura bajaba para que una Kikyo mal herida subiera a la pluma y escapaban después de que Naraku lanzara miasma obligando que todos se alejaran.

-Se escapó- decía Sesshomaru mientras buscaba con la mirada a su humana y al encontrarla se acercó lo más rápido a ella – estas bien-

Kagome sonrió a su demonio mientras notaba su preocupación- si solo tengo un par de rasguño pero estoy bien tranquilo- después miro a donde estaba Inuyasha inconsciente en el suelo y a pocos pasos estaba Taiga quien guardaba ambas espadas- pero ellos no creo que estén bien verdad Sessho-

-el idiota de Inuyasha no pero de Taiga no sé qué decirte-

Yashira se acercaba a ellos con Inuyasha en un hombro- Miko puedes curarlo- Kagome solo asintió temerosa mientras ambas miradas doradas se cruzaban- Sesshomaru lleva a todos adentro KIYOSHI- Grito mientras soltaba a Inuyasha en el suelo y el pequeño espíritu aparecía frente a su ama- busca al general y quiero que lo traigas con su amante –Kiyoshi asintió mientras se alejaba a buscar a Yoshiro.

-Yashira piensa bien lo que vas hacer-

-O querido Sesshomaru la que lo va a enfrentar es Taiga además ese idiota debe saber que la traición se paga- sonrio de una manera fría mientras Sesshomaru la miraba, mientras Kagome con la ayuda de Kirara llevan a Inuyasha adentro junto con Miroku quien cargaba a Sango- pero no lo matare… a un no solamente le vas a dar donde más le va a doler-

-sabes bien que el te quiere –

-QUERERME- grito molesta mientras Yoshiro llegaba acompañada de una demonio zorro que se había metido a su habitación sin su permiso- si me quisiera no me hubiera engañado –

-mi mi ama Yashira aquí esta Yoshiro- decía el pequeño espíritu temeroso mientras Sesshomaru se retiraba.

-Mi señor que está pasando-

Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo- es tu castigo por engañar a tu hembra-

-Engañar pero yo no- se calló al sentir la amenazadora esencia demoniaca que pertenecía a su mujer – déjame explicarte-

-espera conmigo no hablaras Yoshiro, mi nombre es Yashira la bestia de tu hembra o mejor dicho tu ex hembra- miro con asco a la otra demonio quien se escondió detrás del general provocando más enojo en Taiga quien tomó el control- no tienes nada que explicar Yoshiro-

-Taiga claro que no para empezar no la conozco-

-CALLATE!- Taiga enojada clavaba sus garras en sus manos mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- no quiero escuchar nada de tu asquerosa boca no puedo matarte por entraría en guerra con tu padre y no lo quiero el este y el oeste se unirán pero tienes prohibido tocarme y tocar a mi cachorro – Yoshiro se sorprendió ya que no lo había notado cuando iba hablar Taiga lo interrumpió- en cambio ella no correrá con misma suerte - Taiga empezó a transformarse.

-mi señora por favor no me asesine yo solo hice lo que… - la demonio zorro no termino de hablar ya que los afilados colmillos de Taiga habían arrancado la cabeza de la demonio y la tiraron lejos manchando el suelo de sangre mientras Yoshiro miraba sorprendido y asustado a su mujer.

-Taiga por favor escúchame- Yoshiro trato de hablar pero Taiga se había marchado en su forma demoniaca dejándolo solo.

**En la sala del Palacio**

Las sirvientas se movían de un lado para otro trayendo lo necesario para Kagome quien utilizaba su energía para sanar algunas heridas de Inuyasha.

-Ya mujer déjalo – Kagome se negó hasta que sintió como alguien la cargaba por la cintura y era puesta en el hombro de Sesshomaru- te dije que ya además estará bien al igual que tus amigos-

-Sesshomaru suéltame debo ayudarlo yaa bájame – se cayó al sentir la fuerte mano del demonio golpear una de sus nalgas- a acaso me nalgueaste-

-si y si vuelves a desafiar mi orden lo volveré hacer – amenazo mientras se la llevaba de aquella sala dejando a las sirvientas curar a su estúpido medio hermano.

-a donde me llevas-

-iremos a mi despacho para ver si salimos de viaje hoy como se plateo y si no pues creo que me divertiré en nalguearte otro rato-Kagome se puso roja como un tomate mientras ingresaba al despacho del demonio.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia  
Primero que nada lo siento perdóname se que me e tardado un montón pero e estado muy ocupada y no e tenido casi tiempo  
Siguiendo a lo otro agradezco a Faby sama aprecio tus rewiens, referente a lo otro se me a ocurrido hacer breves recuerdos de Taiga desde su niñez hasta la actualidad no se si les gustaría? Y si les gusta la idea los recuerdos se aran a cada comienzo de los capítulos  
Aquí tan esperado capi espero le gustes**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 8"Decisiones "**_

"_Yo se que me miras..  
pero no me ves "_

_Era un dia soleado en el jardín central del palacio del oeste, en medio de aquel jardín se encontraba una pequeña niña era Taiga quien se encontraba jugando tranquilamente mientras era observada por su padre Touga el cual se acercó y acaricio los hermosos cabellos plateados de su hija quien lo miro sonriendo._

_-que ocurre padre-_

_Touga suspira mientras se ponía a la altura de ella-nada solo quiero decirte algo importante, Taiga dentro de ti ya hace dormida una bestia muy antigua es muy sabia pero a la vez muy agresiva-tomo aire mientras hacia una prevé pausa- quiero que me prometas que nunca tomaras decisiones con tus emociones descontroladas porque puede traerte consecuencia cuando todas estas tierras sean tuyas –_

_Taiga había oído cada palabra de su padre con atención- claro padre te lo prometo…._

_** Fin del recuerdo**_

-valla hace tiempo que no te veía perdida en tus recuerdos Taiga- decía Sounga quien estaba al lado de colmillo de acero, Taiga después de lo que había echo se fue a una cueva que estaba detrás de una cascada para calmarse.

Taiga miro a sounga con mala cara- y que con eso me estoy dando cuenta que le falte una promesa a mi padre –decia mientras miraba la cascada para después cerrar sus ojos.

-si mi memoria no me falla fue cuando te dijo de no tomar decisiones con tus emociones- seguía hablando aquella espada demoniaca- y que aras ahora-

\- lo primero es encontrar al bastardo que utilizo a mi hermano después resolver este asunto por ahora cállate y déjame en paz-

** En el palacio del oeste**

-Y bien que decidiste Sessho- decía una Kagome impaciente mientras miraba a su pareja mirar por la venta del despacho.

Sesshomaru se voltea y la mira – saldremos hoy Inuyasha se podrá recuperar en el camino –

-y que hay de Taiga estaba muy molesta fuera de ella misma – decía preocupada mientras recordaba a su maestra esa misma mañana.

-Estara bien… y pues eso te lo explicara ella mas adelante- Sesshomaru se cayo al ver entrar a un Yoshiro agitado- que quieres aquí-

-señor yo de verdad no conocía a esa mujer se metio en mi habitación y-

-General sus problemas son con mi hermana… usted solo debe aceptar sus decisiones si no quiere que el oeste y el este entren en guerra ahora prepara lo necesario nos iremos en unos minutos- Yoshiro asintió con la cabeza mientras se retiraba y dejaba a ambos solos. Kagome se disponía a retirarse cuando la voz de Sesshomaru la detiene- a donde crees que vas –

-eto yo a preparar mis cosas y a ver como sigue Inuyasha –

Sesshomaru se acerca a ella y cierra la puerta mientras se acercaba a ella y le lame el cuello asiendo que Kagome se estremeciera- tu no te vas a un tenemos asuntos que atender-

** En la cascada con Taiga**

-bien ya lo pensé vamos a seguir el rastro de ese medio demonio su asqueroso aroma esta cerca- decía mientras agarraba a ambas espadas y salia de la cueva mientras seguía el aroma.

(segura que quieres ir tu sola )

-no lo enfrentare solo quiero saber dónde esta y ya- seguía corriendo cuando se detiene a pocos pasos de un monte sagrado donde los demonios no podían pasar sin ser purificados- que astuto es ese medio demonio pero como abra conseguido entrar… será mejor volver al palacio –daba media vuelta para regresar al palacio.

Mientras ya en la entrada se encontraba todo el grupo kirara cargaba a Miroku, sango shippo y a Rin mientras que en Ah-Uh iba Jaken con un inuyasha inconsciente mientras nuestra querida kagome viajaría con Sesshomaru.

-Lord Sesshomaru no seria mejor si esperamos a la señorita Taiga- decía Miroku quien abrazaba protectoramente a Sango.

-no hace falta ella nos esta esperando venga poneos en marcha- Sesshomaru empezó a caminar con Kagome a su lado mientras los demás los seguían pasaron las horas y en la tarde se detuvieron en un bosque para descansar.

-oye Sessho donde esta Taiga dijiste que ya nos esperaba-

-Tranquila aquí estoy- dijo mientras aterrizaba detrás de la peli negra quien pego un pequeño grito mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su Youkai – perdona si te preocupe pero tengo información que podría servirles –

Se reunieron con los demás mientras todos esperaban a que la peli plateado hablara- bien verán mientras estaba tranquilizándome sentí el asqueroso aroma de ese medio demonio y lo segui el muy condenado se escondio en un monte sagrado a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí e dejado mi rastro para que Sesshomaru los lleve-

-y usted no piensa a acompañarnos- decía sango

-lamentablemente no necesito resolver un asunto de importancia.. para ser mas especifica necito hablar con el lord del este sobre la traición de su hijo y decirle que eso no afectara nuestra alianza por los momentos sin decir que me llevare a Inuyasha – señalo a su hermano menor quien apenas despertaba –

-que a pasado.. donde donde esta Kik- se cayo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- pero que demonios Taiga que te pasa-

-a un sigues preguntando por esa muerta y eso me fastidia- empezó a jalar los cachetes de su hermano quien no hacía nada más que quejarse, casi todos trataban de aguantar la risa ante la situación- vamos te explicare todo en el camino necesito que te vuelvas mas fuertes al igual que colmillo de acero ustedes vallan al monte busquen la manera de entrar pero con cuidado- miro a su hermano mayor y después a Kagome- discúlpame si no puedo seguir con tus elecciones seguiremos después y tu Sesshomaru contrólate a un no quiero ser tia- Kagome se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras Sesshomaru suspiraba fastidiado mientras Taiga se retiraba a la vez que arrastraba a Inuyasha.

-Espera yo necesitos explicaciones eeh chicos no me dejen con esta loca- ambos desaparecieron en una esfera de color rosado.

-Y bien supongo que iremos a ese monte mañana – Kagome miro a todos sus compañeros.

-si yo creo que es lo mejor Kag debemos descansar creo que por aquí hay unas aguas termales quieres ir-

-me encantaría necesito un buen baño- Kagome tomaba lo necesario al igual que Sango y se retiraban junto con Shippo y Rin mientras Miroku se disponía a levantarse.

-Ni se te ocurra monje –

Miroku sonrio nervioso – tranquilo no pensaba a ir espiarla iba a buscar comida –

-yo lo hago mejor prende el fuego y aléjate de ellas- dijo amenazadoramente mientras se metia en lo mas profundo del bosque y Miroku preparaba el fuego.

_**Continuara…**_

**Otro capi que llega a su fin lose esta algo corto es que casi no tengo imaginación y quiero reservar lo bueno para el siguiente capitulo y pues si Faby Sama el engaño de nuestro Yoshiro es una trampa mas no dire quien lo planeo solo digo que no fue Naraku gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

I


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**AVERTENCIA: escena fuerte si no le gusta saltasen esa parte sin mas disfruten del siguiente capitulo**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 9"porque yo"**_

"_tuve miedo… miedo de perder a_

_Mi familia otra vez "_

_-Padre padre ya llegaste- Taiga corría feliz asía su amado padre pero se detuvo al ver que no venía solo- q..Quien es ella-_

_-Querida hija ella es Irasue a partir de hoy es mi esposa – Touga se paró detrás de su hija y poso sus manos en sus hombres a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujón_

_-Bienvenida mi nombre es Taiga un gusto en conocerla- Taiga hizo una leve reverencia mientras notaba el desprecio en los ojos de la mujer._

_-una cachorra con esencia humana ja-_

_-Irasue por favor no te portes así con mi hija creí que lo habíamos hablado-_

_-No padre no importa déjala me da igual lo que ella diga o piense de mi después de todo yo estoy orgullosa de tener una parte humana- los ojos de Taiga se volvieron fríos mientras la miraba con desprecio de arriba asía abajo, sorprendiendo a Irasue- Porque puedo reír, llorar y amar no soy un cascaron vacío sin sentimientos como esta imitación de mujer… con tu permiso me retiro a mi entrenamiento- Dijo antes de salir del palacio_

"_Interesante la cachorra tiene agallas "_

_Fueron los pensamientos de Irasue mientras escuchaba los reclamos de su esposo y veía a la niña llegar a la entrada y desaparecer…._

_**En alguna parte del bosque**_

-Oye no me as dicho a donde vamos-

Taiga se giró para mirar a su hermano- primero iremos al este y después a entrenarte entendido- Inuyasha suspiro mientras miraba asia otro lado- Inu te quiero con todo mi corazón- lo sujetaba por el rostro con sus manos para que la mirara- hoy casi te pierdo al enfrentarme a ti ya que era mi lado irracional quien tenía el control… tenía miedo miedo a perderte miedo a perder a mi familia otra vez por mi culpa- lagrimas espesaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras resbalan por sus mejillas y caen al suelo, Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido mientras el recuerdo de su madre vino a su mente sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo sorprendiendo a Taiga.

-Yo soy el que debe disculparse.. Yo fui el que dejo que me manipularan- Decía mientras la seguía abrazando- Siempre has estado hay para mí y yo pues actuó como un completo idiota – soltó un suspiro mientras se alejaba y la miraba.

-bueno con esto arreglaremos muchas cosas ahora sujétate que falta mucho camino –al terminar de decir eso sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo a la vez que las que sus marcas en las mejillas se ponían más gruesas y una nueve de veneno de color rosado la rodeaba y al desaparecer dejaba ver a una hermosa bestia de pelaje blanco quien se agacho para permitirle a Inuyasha subir para emprender vuelo asía las tierras del este sin saber que cierto general de las tropas del oeste se dirigía al mismo lugar para hablar con su padre.

_**En el campamento de Sesshomaru**_

En las aguas termales ambas chicas junto con los niños disfrutaban del agua –Oye Kag como te va todo con Sesshomaru-

Kagome miro a Sango un tanto sonrojada- bueno va bien a un que me falta mucho por conocerlo, a veces no le entiendo pero espero que con mis nuevas habilidades pueda acercarme más a el… Sabes algo Sango- hizo una pausa mientras su miraba estaba centrada en la luna llena- cuando estoy con el siento tantas cosas que no sé cómo explicarlas yo creo que lo amo pero no sé si el sienta lo mismo por mí-

Sango sonrió al ver a su amiga casi hermana- te enamoraste Kagome- ambas cruzaron miradas mientras Sango señalo la marca en el cuello de Kagome- Te diré algo cuando los youkais marcan a una mujer no la dejaran ir nunca más están unidos de por vida así que yo creo que si te ama si no no lo hubiera hecho no lo crees-permanecieron un rato en silencio sin darse cuenta que cierto taiyokai las había escuchado- bueno regresare a ayudar a Miroku con la cena, vienes Kagome-

-eeeh no adelántate me quedare otro rato- Sango asintió mientras salía y se vestía.

-Shippo Rin vamos salgan –ambos infantes salieron y se vistieron para irse con Sango quien llego a donde estaba Miroku preparando unos pescados- y sesshomaru-

-querida sango no lo sé dejo la comida y se fue – Miroku miro a Sango quien se sentó a su lado mientras los pequeños jugaban con kirara y rin.

La miko miraba las estrellas y la luna a la distancia pudo sentir la energía demoniaca de Sesshomaru asiendo que sonriera- Sal donde este ya te puede detectar- decía y al rato escucho unos pasos a sus espalda- cuanto llevas escuchando-

-Lo suficiente- se empezaba a quitar la ropa quedando como los kami lo había traído al mundo.

Kagome se volteo y se sonrojo al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su amado Sesshomaru quien se metió al agua y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola más a él.

-que te ocurre porque estas tan callada-

-bueno cualquiera se queda callada al ver tan sexy cuerpo- decía mientras lo abraza por el cuello y se sentaba en sus piernas.

-sabes que si sigues no hay marcha atrás no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra-

-jejejeje lose por eso lo hago - sentada encima de el empezó a besar y dar leves mordisco en su cuello mientras su intimidad rozaba con el miembro de sesshomaru haciendo que un gruñido escapara del gran youkai.

Sesshomaru poso sus manos en las nalgas de la peli negro quien lo miro a los ojos y lo beso en la boca, tímidamente su lengua se abrió paso al interior de la boca de su amado demonio quien la recibió gustosa y asi empezaba una lucha entre sus lenguas. Kagome sonrojada se separó de sus labios mientras empezaba a meter el miembro de Sesshomaru quien empezaba a besar su cuello y después bajo hasta sus senos con los cuales empezaba a jugar y a chupar mientras Kagome empezaba a moverse arriba asia abajo dejando escapar unos leves gemidos, Sesshomaru al escucharla bajo sus manos hasta sus caderas ayudándola con los movimientos, cuando llego el momento Kagome alcanzo el climax junto con Sesshomaru quien la abrazo y beso sus labios.

-te amo Sesshomaru- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Kagome mientras miraba al peli plata quien estaba sorprendido.

-tambien te amo torpe humana-

-Oye pero que cruel eres – Kagome hizo un infantil puchero mientras Sesshomaru beso su frente

_**En el palacio del este**_

Yoshiro entraba agitado al palacio y miraba a su padre- Padre necesito hablar contigo-

-que pasas porque vienes tan agitado-

-Taiga.. Taiga piensa que la traicione veras- le relato todo a su padre quien lo escucha y suspiraba.}

-sin duda alguien te tendio una trampa pero quien… conociendo a esa niña no te escuchara- iba a seguir hablando cuando uno de sus soldados entraba-que pasa por que entras asi-

-La señorita Taiga está aquí junto con su hermano- Ambos miraron al soldado y salieron al encuentro, el viejo lord miro maravillado a la hermosa criatura frente a el.

Taiga miro al lord y después a Yoshiro mientras Inuyasha bajaba y ella volvia a su forma humanoide- supongo que la ya le dijiste lo de tu traición Yoshiro-

-Taiga por favor yo no te traicione- Yoshiro la miraba mientras ella hacia un lado su cabello dejando ver la marca en su cuello la cual empezaba a desvanecerse.

-esto dice lo contrario de todas maneras no vine hablar contigo vine a hablar con tu padre- dio varios pasos hacia el lord quien se apartó dejando que ella pasara asia el palacio ambos eran seguidos por Inuyasha y Yoshiro.

-a pasado mucho niña Taiga- decía mientras entraba al despacho y se sentaba en su sitio y Taiga frente a el mientras inuyasha y Yoshiro se quedaban afuera- dime que quieres hablar-

-sabes que la traición se paga con la muerte- el lord la miro a sus ojos y pudo ver la frialda que reflejaban pero también había dolor en ellos- pero para no entrar en conflicto estoy dispuesta a seguir con el compromiso de unir ambas tierras... mis condiciones son las siguientes Yoshiro y yo dormiremos en habitaciones separadas solo habrá contacto para tener un heredero que dice acepta-

-mi niña te conozco bien se que estas sufriendo por esto- decía mientras veía como Taiga ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo – acepto tu acuerdo junto con las condiciones pero quiero que le des otra oportunidad a mi hijo… sabes bien que te ama y el no seria capaz de traicionarte por lo menos prométeme que investigaras si-

-esta bien por usted lo are- sonrio leve mientras se levantaba de su lugar y cuando iba abrir la puerta fue detenida por la voz del lord.

-a donde iras ahora-

-a terminar con aquel ser que le quito la vida a mi padre- dijo antes de salir y mirar a Inuyasha- nos vamos y el tracto esta echo – dijo sin mirar a Yoshiro mientras ambos hermanos se iban dejando a Yoshiro con su padre

-y ahora que –

-iremos a que colmillo de acero tenga un nuevo poder-

_**En el campamento de sesshomaru**_

Kagome junto con Sesshomaru se encontraba vistiendo y cuando estuvieron listo ella sonrio mientras tomaba la mano de el y caminaban juntos.

-Sesshomaru dime algo por que entre tantas Youkai que pudiste haber tomado tenias que elegirme a mi una simple humana bueno a un que ya no lo soy-

Sesshomaru la miro mientras se detenía a mirarla a los ojos- porque me haces esa pregunta-

-tengo curiosidad –

Sesshomaru suspiro mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hembra- bien te lo dire Kagome-

_**Continuara…**_

**Jajaja no me maten quiero dejarlo en suspenso en el siguiente capitulo Inuyasha se enfrentara a un viejo enemigo de su padre y también estará la confesión de Sesshomaru asia kagome **

_._

I


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado muchas cosas pasaran a lo largo de esta historia **_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 10"la nueva técnica de tessaiga y la confesión de sesshomaru"**_

"_Aquí me tienes nuevamente… Sufriendo por tu amor_

_Sufriendo por ti"_

_Taiga regresaba de su viaje largo viaje con la miko Midoriko, cuando los sirvientes le avisaron que su padre la buscaba y la esperaba en la habitación del lord. Taiga suspiro mientras a paso calmado se encaminaba asía la habitación de su padre, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomando una bocanada de aire toco la puerta._

_-Adelante hija pasa- Taiga abrió la puerta e ingreso al cuarto viendo a su padre sentado en la cama al lado de su esposa mientras esta cargaba algo en sus brazos- ven linda alguien te quiere conocer-_

_Taiga se acercó a su padre quien cargo a aquel bulto y lo descubrió dejando ver a un pequeño bebe youkai – es.. es mi hermanito- decía emocionada mientras lo miraba y veía los cabellos plateados casi blancos las rayas magenta en sus mejillas y la luna en su frente- como se llama-_

_-Su nombre es Sesshomaru- dijo la fría youkai _

_-puedo cargarlo- Touga sonrio y le entrego el cachorro a su hija quien lo cargo con cuidado- hola sesshomaru soy tu hermana mayor- Sesshomaru al escucharla abrió sus ojos los cuales la miraban extrañado para después estirar sus pequeñas manos asia el rostro de ella- siempre te voy a cuidar no dejare que nadie te lastimes y tampoco dejare que te portes tan frio como tu madre- decía pegando su frente a la de Sesshomaru._

** Con Taiga y Inuyasha**

Después de dejar en palacio del este ambos Inu iban a donde estaba el último enemigo del gran general perro, llegaron a aquel lugar a las horas de la madrugada.

-bien Taiga que hacemos aquí- Inuyasha se detuvo al chocar con la espalda de su hermana mientras la neblina se disipaba dejando ver a un enorme youkai dragón sellado por una enorme garra - quien es el –

-El es Ryukosei el lord de las tierras del sur y el ultimo enemigo que enfrento nuestro padre- Taiga de un salto llego a la enorme garra que mantenía sellado al dragón- te enfrentaras con el-

-QUE ESTAS LOCA MUJER NI LOCO-

Suspira irritada por lo infantil de su hermano- INUYASHA TAISHO – Inuyasha la miro con las orejas asia abajo como si fuera un cachorro regañado- te enfrentaras a el para que Tessaiga sea mas fuerte.. es fácil al momento que te enfrentes a el trata de encontrar las energías demoniacas chocar entre ellas y ataca entendiste-

-si si bien libera a esa cosa- decía mientras desenvainaba a tessaiga. Taiga asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba fluir su veneno en su mano derecha y la colocaba sobre la garra la cual empezó a descomponer y ella saltaba lejos del dragon, el cual empezaba a despertar.

-mm al fin pero- el dragón aspiro el aire detectando un olor extraño y al mirar abajo se encontró con dos jóvenes de cabellos plateados- valla a quien tenemos aquí pero si es la hermosa Taiga que haces aquí-

-callate tu pelea no es conmigo es con el hijo menor del general perro- el dayoukai aparto su mirada roja de ella y la dirigió asía el hanyou aprovechando asía para que Taiga ocultara su esencia y se ocultara para que comenzara la pelea.

** Con el grupo de Sesshomaru **

Todo el grupo se encontraba durmiendo menos Kagome quien tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo por asi decirlo mientras recordaba la confesión de Sesshomaru hace horas atrás.

_**Horas antes **_

_-Bien te dire Kagome- suspiro el lord mientras miraba a los ojos a su hembra- sabes bien que no soy de estos pero por ti lo are- Kagome lo miraba atenta mientras esperaba sus palabras – te elegí a ti porque eres diferente a las demás hembras youkai o humanas eres única tu carácter tu manera de desafiar a cualquiera sin importar que sea más fuerte que tu… siempre proteges a los demás tienes una gran corazón mujer eres especial, poderosa y de gran corazón por eso te elegí como mi hembra como mi lady del oeste-_

_Kagome lo miraba emocionada mientras brincaba asía el lord para abrazarlo por el cuello, el cual el correspondió gustoso para después fundirse en un beso lleno de amor para después separarse y caminar asía el campamento _

**fin dek recuerdo**

La peli negro sonreía mientras cerraba sus ojos pero los volvió a abrir al sentir algo extraño-Lo sentiste – dijo el lord mientras miraba a otro lado.

-si si es una enorme energía demoniaca pero quien será-

"Taiga sea lo que estas haciendo espero que nada malo pase"

Fueron los pensamientos de Sesshomaru mientras veía como los primeros rayos del sol anunciaba el nuevo dia- sea lo que sea esta lejos de aquí será mejor que nos preparemos para marcharnos asia el escondite de Naraku-

Kagome asintió mientras veía a sus amigos levantarse para empezar hacer algo de comida antes de partir.

**Con Taiga y Inuyasha**

Taiga miraba la batalla que se presentaba, tanto Inuyasha como Ryukosei estaban agotados mientras ambos enemigos se miraban Tessaiga empezó a palpitar e Inuyasha la miro y después miro al dragon y hay lo vio ambas energías demoniacas chocando entre si.

-Bien alla voy- levanto a Tessaiga y lanzo su ataque pero en vez de ser el viento cortante este era de enormes torbellinos que empezó a destrozar el cuerpo del dragon e inuyasha cayó al suelo cansado.

-Bien hecho Inuyasha lo hiciste bien- decía mientras se acercaba y con su poder espiritual empezó a curar sus heridas.

-me podrias haber ayudado un poco pero dime que fue eso-

-se llama Bakuryuha solo la puedes utilizar cuando veas lo que viste hoy- relataba mientras terminaba de sanar las heridas- ya esta será mejor regresar para alcanzar a Sesshomaru y los demás-

Inuyasha suspiro mientras se levantaba- si tienes razón vamos –

Ambos hermanos emprendieron viaje asia donde estaba el lord del oeste. Mientras en otro lado el grupo caminaba atrás de Sesshomaru y Kagome quienes iban sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras Sango se acercaba al monje para susurrarle algo.

-que crees que les pase-

-no lo se sanguito pero parece todo bien entre ellos- decía mientras deslizaba su mano hasta el trasero de Sango quien al sentirlo le dio una tremenda cachetada.

-MONJE PERVERTIDO mantega sus manos lejos de mi –

-mi querida sango en la maldición de mi mano-

-que maldición ni que nada lo que pasa es que es un pervertido –

Kagome se volteo y sonrio al ver la escena de sus amigos mientras Sesshomaru la miraba y se acercó a la oreja de la miko

-te gustaría que hiciera eso-Kagome se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras.

-mi querido Lord usted ya lo hizo ayer o no se acuerda- Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa lo beso en los labios rápidamente.

-recibirás tu castigo esta noche mujer insolente- Kagome solo pudo reir ante la supuesta amenazada de su esposo- bien ya basta de juegos seguimos que estamos cerca- todos asintieron mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Lejos de ellos una Kagura furiosa y celosa miraba toda la escena atra vez del espejo de Kanna.

-maldita humana como es posible que Sesshomaru se alla fijado en esa estúpida- decía mientras detrás de ella se encontraba los resto de Naraku reenconstruyendose.

-cuidado con hacer algo Kagura recuerda que ya no es humana- decía mientras abria sus ojos el hanyou para mirar a la mujer- se útil y ve a cumplir con la misión que te di- Kanna le entrego 7 fragmentos de la perla.

-bien lo are- agarro una de sus plumas y se marchó hacer su tarea.

-Kanna vigílala y cuida que Kikyo siga en su trance-

-Si Naraku – la niña se marcho asia donde estaba la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos.

_**Continuara…**_

I


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado muchas cosas pasaran a lo largo de esta historia s**_

_**Se que muchas quieren ves mas a SesshomaruXKagome pero sean pacientes todo a su tiempo sin mas disfruten el siguiente cap**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 11" El siguiente paso "**_

"_Los celos te llevan hacer cosas _

_Donde después te arrepentirás de hacer cosa sin pensar"_

_-ya no puedo más hermana-decía un sesshomaru de 3 años quien se encontraba mirando a la joven frente a él._

_-venga venga sé que puedes Sesshomaru vamos hazlo una vez más- decía Taiga quien se ponía en posición de ataque. Sesshomaru la mira y la imita mientras sus garras índice y media toman una tonalidad verdosa empezó a correr a gran velocidad mientras un látigo venenoso salió de sus garras y se dirigía hacia su hermana quien se cubrió con la manga de su haori el cual quedo quemado por el veneno._

_-viste que si lo lograste- decia emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermano quien se quejaba._

_-o..oye basta deja de abrazarme no me gustan los abrazos._

_-que mentiroso eres Sesshomaru- Taiga riendo se separaba de el al ver a su padre caminar asia ellos- que te trae por aquí padre-_

_-bueno solo vine a entrenar con ustedes dos claro si se puede-_

_-adelante- dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo._

**En el presente**

La niña albina caminaba tranquilamente por aquella cueva oscura mientras sus ojos miraban asia al frente donde pudo ver a la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos. Kikyo abrió sus ojos al sentir la energía de Kanna quien se sentó a su lado- cuanto más necesito esperar para que me libere ese asqueroso ser- dijo la miko en un tono molesto mientras Kanna la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-eres tu – decía mientras miraba la frente de kikyo notando que el fragmento no estaba contaminado- no puedo permitir que salgas de tu trance-

-espera no lo hagas Kanna detente- decía mientras veía como la niña se levantaba y posaba aquel espejo frente a ella mientras el espejo brillaba haciendo que Kikyo cayera en un profundo sueño donde Kanna le mostraba imágenes irreales para que odiara al grupo del lord del oeste y el fragmento se contaminara.

** Con Taiga e Inuyasha**

Mientras ambos viajan en la esfera de luz de Taiga a lo lejos pudieron ver a Kagura volar a gran velocidad- Taiga esa era-

-si es la mujer que acompaña a ese hombre… Inuyasha vamos a seguirla- Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras la empezaban a seguir a la vez que Taiga conjuraba un hechizo para que la Youkai no sintiera ni su olor ni su presencia.

Al cabo de unas horas vieron a Kagura descender sobre una tumba mientras Taiga e Inuyasha se escondía en unos árboles.

-oye taiga no deberíamos atacar –

-sssh Inuyasha nos puede escuchar por ahora solo veremos que ara y le daremos la información a los demás- decía en un leve susurro.

Kagura se acercaba a aquella tumba y con su abanico desenterró los resto mientras tiraba los fragmentos a los resto y de estos se empezaron a reconstruir cuerpos, el primero en salir de su impresión fue un joven de largos cabellos negros quien miro a la mujer frente a él.

-quien eres porque nos has revivido –

Kagura hizo una muesca de disgusto- los fragmentos que cargan son un regalo de mi creador y solo les pide que acaben con el grupo del lord del oeste sesshomaru – hacia una pausa mientras veía a los demás sentarse y prestarle atención- si necesitan refugio vallan al monte sagrado está cerca de aquí por ahora no les puedo decir más nada- al terminar de hablar tomo una de sus plumas y se elevó al cielo rumbo a donde estaba Naraku.

-jaja bien muchachos tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vida volvamos hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes y después cumpliremos con ese mandato- decía bankotsu quien se levantaba junto con los demás y desaparecía en el bosque dándole la oportunidad a Taiga y a Inuyasha salir de su escondite y acercarse a la tumba.

-tu los conoces Taiga –decia el orejas de perro quien miraba a la dirección a donde se fueron.

La Inu olfateaba la tierra en busca de una pista- no sabría decirte su aroma me es familiar pero sus rostros no los conozco… vámonos Sesshomaru y los otros nos esperan además ya es casi medio día y de seguro estarán preocupados – Inuyasha asiente mientras Taiga crea nuevamente la esfera de luz para ir rumbo a donde estaban los demás.

Cerca del monte sagrado se encontraba aquel grupo quien descansaba para comer junto con los niños mientras el monje se acercaba al Daiyoukai.

-cuanto cree que nos falta señor Sesshomaru-

-falta poco- dijo mientras miraba de reojo al monje quien solo sonrió y cuando se disponía a retirarse se detuvo para hacerle otra pregunta.

-por cierto no sabe cuándo regresaran Inuyasha y la señorita Taiga-

-mm pronto- dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo y Miroku se daba la vuelta para sentarse en medio de las chicas que conversaban.

-y que averiguo su excelencia- decía Sango mientras comía un pescado.

-no mucho – decía mientras soltaba un suspiro- solo sé que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino y que tanto Inuyasha como la señorita Taiga regresaran pronto es todo el lord no es muy conversador-

-si asi es el cuándo se lo propone- decía la peli negro quien también comía un pescado.

-por cierto me arriesgue de perder la vida creo que merezco una recompensa verdad mi sanguito-decia mientras estiraba su mano en dirección al trasero de Sango quien tenía su boomerang cerca con el cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza causándole al monje un enorme chichón.

-mantenga sus manos lejos de mi monje pervertido – Sango mira a su amiga quien se levantaba y se dirigía al bosque- Kagome a dónde vas-

-eeh ya vuelvo no tardo mucho- decia mientras sonreía y se iba.

-a donde ira-

-hay mi sanguito obvio que va a donde está el lord para ser cosas indecentes – Sango ya le iba a dar otro golpe al monje cuando el pequeño zorrito utilizo su magia para que un estatuad cayera en la cabeza de Miroku.

-Miroku no tienes remedio acaso no ves que hay niños presentes- señalaba a Rin quien se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

En alguna parte de aquel bosque se encontraba el Daiyoukai mientras atrás de el aparecía Kagome quien sonrio al encontrarlo.

-que ocurre Sesshomaru porque te fuiste- se ponía a su lado mientras lo miraba.

Sesshomaru miraba el cielo y después a su compañera- para asegurarme de algo –decia mientras señalaba arriba al mismo momento que una esfera de color rosado pasaba a gran velocidad a unos metros sobre ellos- ya era hora-

-esos eran Taiga e Inuyasha cierto-

Sesshomaru asiente con la cabeza mientras la agarraba por la cintura- si eran ellos será mejor volver antes de que te coma aquí-

-hayy que cosas dices Sesshomaru – decía Kagome sonrojada mientras empezaba a caminar a un sintiendo el agarre de Sesshomaru en su cintura.

En el campamento todos estaban de pie mientras la esfera de luz desaparecía dejando ver a la Inu y al orejas de perro.

-Inuyasha mi buen amigo ya era hora que regresaras- Miroku se acero al semi demonio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-como que buen amigo monje si fueras amigo no hubieras dejado que está loca me secuestrara- decia señalando a Taiga quien al escucharlo le jalo una de sus orejas- haaay eso duele Taiga-

-vuelve a llamarme loca y me voy a asegurar que no tengas herederos- decia en un tono escalofriante mientras le soltaba la oreja y miraba a su alrededor- donde esta Sesshomaru y Kagome-

-Aquí estamos Taiga- Kagome se solto del agarre de Sesshomaru y abrazaba a Taiga y después a Inuyasha quien hizo un gesto al sentir el aroma nuevo de la miko- porque esa cara yo no apesto Inuyasha-

-eeh no he dicho nada es que todo tu aroma huele a ese desgraciado – decia Inuyasha quien se puso a examinar mejor a la miko – oye porque te vez diferente –

-es una youkai- Sesshomaru se acercó al grupo mirando fríamente a su medio hermano quien le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la mayor le dio a los dos un golpe en la cabeza.

-dejen de portarse como un par de cachorros – decia mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos alborotados- tenemos algunas cosas que discutir pero antes Kagome hay que crear una barrera para hablar-

-si si vamos- ambas se separaron en diferentes direcciones mientras se concentraban para hacer una barrera para que nadie los viera ni escuchara- listo Taiga como lo hice-

-lo as echo bien volvió a lo otro- miro a los presentes y cada uno se sentó en el suelo menos los niños que estaban fastidiando a Jaken- Tessaiga tiene una nueva habilidad eso nos ayuda en algo… mientras regresábamos vinos a Kagura pasar frente a nosotros la seguimos hasta una tumba donde tiro 7 fragmentos de la perla reviviendo a 7 hombres –

-Y no saben si Kagura les dijo algo- pregunto Sango mientras escuchaba el relato.

-si dijo que los fragmentos eran un regalo pero por alguna extraña razón no dijo el nombre del hanyou- decia pensativa – también dijo que si necesitaban refugio fueran al monte sagrado que es a donde nos dirigimos-

-sin decir que esos maldecidos nos buscan – dijo Inuyasha en un tono enojado.

-esa boca Inuyasha.. pero señorita Taiga disculpe no quiero ser grosero pero usted tiene años en esta tierra si no me equivoco tiene más que el joven Sesshomaru- decía el monje oculto detrás de sango por si se venía un golpe.

-estas el lo cierto monje pero sus rostro no me es familiar pero su aroma si- cerraba los ojos tratando de hacer memoria- ahora que lo recuerdo… mi padre una vez salió diciendo que una banda de 7 hombres estaban causando caos en diferentes lugares y se encontraban cerca de las aldeas que nuestro padre cuidaba pero no me acuerdo su nombre-

-con eso es suficiente asi podremos estar mas alerta- Sesshomaru se levantó de su sitio para empezar a caminar- vámonos-

-gran idea ya perdimos algo de tiempo – Sango se levantaba y Kirara se transformaba dejando que se montara ella y el monje.

Ah-Uh llevaba a Rin junto con Shippo y Jaken mientras Sesshomaru cargaba a Kagome y Taiga al igual que Inuyasha iban solos y empezaron a correr para llegar más rápido.

Sesshomaru miro a Taiga a su lado le pregunto- y resolviste lo tuyo-

-eeh si lo hice la ceremonia seguirá en pie uniendo al oeste y al este pero solo estaré con el para tener al heredero- decía mientras pensaba- a un qué le prometí a su padre investigar lo ocurrido-

-a mí no engañas Taiga sé que ya estas esperando un cachorro de el –

-jejeje a ti no se te escapa nada Sesshomaru- reía nerviosa al verse descubierta- pero calla debe ser un secreto entre hermanos y tu hembra.

Kagome escuchaba la conversación y sonríe feliz mientras miraba a Taiga- que lindo voy a hacer tía-

-hai Kagome pero es un secreto y tu Sesshomaru debes reconocer a Inuyasha como hijo de nuestro padre-

-nunca- fueron las cortas palabras de Sesshomaru mientras Inuyasha saltaba al lado de ellos.

-para que quiero yo eso no me interesa Taiga-

-si te interesa cacharro tonto – mira a inuyasha y después a Sesshomaru- bien si asi lo quieres- de un rápido movimiento le arrebato a Kagome dejando a Sesshomaru sorprendido – si no lo haces no te daré a Kagome y no dejare que la vuelvas hacer tuya-

Kagome estaba rojo por lo dicho de su maestra mientras miraba sobre su hombro al youkai que la quería alcanzar- que lindo mi príncipe azul me quiere rescatar-

A los 3 hermanos le bajo una gota por su cuello (estilo anime ) por lo dicho de la peli negra mientras seguían su camino.

-tu ganas lo are- Decia Sesshomaru mientras veía a Taiga bajar y ambos machos bajaban quedando cada uno al lado de ella.

-vez que fue fácil- bajaba a Kagome quien corrió y abrazo a Sesshomaru- bien este es el límite de esta barrera – mira a su lado a Inuyasha quien acercaba su mano a la barrera- espera inuyasha no lo ha… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a su hermano menor se repelido por la barrera y mandándolo a bolar lejos.

-hay perro tonto que nunca te an dicho que no toques una barrera-decia el pequeño zorrito quien recién llegaba junto con los demás.

-ya cállate- Inuyasha se levantaba y le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-I-un-ya-sha- el nombrado se estremecio al oir a Kagome- ABAJOOOO –Inuyasha cayó al suelo creando un enorme cráter – hay que ver cómo le puedes pegar al pobre Shippo –

Mientras el restro veía aquella escena los dos Inu mayores hablaban ignorando lo que pasaba atrás de su espalda- no puedes romperla- Sesshomaru miraba a su hermana.

-si puedo pero gastaría mucho mi energía espiritual y en mi estado es peligro tal vez con un conjuro pueda romperla- miraba la barrera – puedo abrir un pequeño pasaje para entrar pero eso debilitaría a muchos de nuestros grupo-

-entonces que sugieres ese ser esta alla adentro-

-lo se lose… déjame pensar algo- decia mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba obligándola a crear una barrera mientras ya que unas cuchillas venían asia a ella- Todos alerta-

Al ver y escuchar a Taiga todos se pusieron serios mientras rodeaban a Ah-Uh para proteger a los niños y Sesshomaru se ponía al lado de Kagome.

-valla valla no pensé que llegarían tan rápido- Aparecía Kagura detrás de la barrera que protegía el monte mientras detrás de la dama de los vientos apareció Kikyo con una mirada vacía como la mirada de Kanna.

-el fragmento que tiene está contaminado- dijo kagome al ver la luz oscura del fragmento mientras miraba a su amigo Inuyasha quien estaba preocupado por Kikyo.

-asi que a un tienes tus poderes de miko a un después de revolcarte con el lord Sesshomaru- Kagura miraba con oído a Kagome.

-ja y tu celosa por que no fuiste tú- Taiga sonreía arrogante mientras se ponía al frente de todos- porque no mejor nos haces un favor y llevas tus celos de perra loca a otro lado-

-maldita- lanzo más cuchillas encontrad de Taiga quien sonrio mientras su barrera las absorbía para después lanzarlas con mayor fuerza y en vez de ser blancas eran de un color rosado- ja estúpida no podrá atravesar la barrera- dijo confiada mientras su rostro se sorprendió al ver que las cuchillas atraviesan la barrera directo asia ella quien las esquiva con dificulta al igual que Kikyo quien se movio antes de que saliera lastimada.

-venga acá mujer quiero jugar un rato contigo para divertirme- decia Taiga en un tono frio y siniestro que causo un escalofrió en todos los presentes.

_**Continuara…**_

_**En nuestro próximo capítulo Kagura esta indecisa si enfrentar a Taiga mientras que a pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban la banda que fue resucitada por Naraku lista para atacar, Kagome le demostrara a Sesshomaru que puede cuidarse sola al enfrentar a Kikyo.  
Mientras en el reino del este Yoshiro busca pista que puedan hacerlo volver con Taiga y vea que es inocente.  
Un nuevo enemigo mas fuerte que naraku se levanta para iniciar su venganza encontrad de los hijo de inu Taisho.**_

_**¿Kikyo se libera de su trance?**_

_**¿Yoshiro descubrirá que Taiga está en espera de un cachorro?**_

_**¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo? **_

_**Descúbrelo en nuestro próximo Capitulo**_

I


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado muchas cosas pasaran a lo largo de esta historia s**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 12"La aparición de un nuevo enemigo "**_

"_En modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor_

_Si lo hago sé que soy como un ataque al corazon"_

_Touga se acercaba a su hija quien miraba a Sesshomaru a lo lejos junto a Irasue- Hija- la nombrada se volteo y miro a su señor padre- saldré por unos días a controlar un asunto con una banda que está causando problemas cerca de mis dominios hazte cargo hasta que yo vuelva-_

_-Hai padre así lo are- decía seria mientras sentía como su padre le acariciaba los cabellos para después marcharse justamente cuando la hembra Inukami aparecía detrás de ella._

_-valla así que ya se fue ni si quiera se despidió-miro a la joven frente a ella quien la miraba fríamente- que te dijo –_

_-que estoy a cargo así que compórtese- decía mientras empezaba a caminar al despacho de su padre para tomar sus deberes pero se detuvo y miro de reojo a la hembra de su padre- no me importa quien seas si cometes un error mientras estoy a cargo tu cabeza va a rodar entendiste –_

_-si entendí que cachorra tan arrogante… será difícil de domar- la hembra youkai sonrió mientras volvía con su hijo._

_**En el monte sagrado**_

-y bien vas a luchar o vas a irte como una cobarde- Taiga sonriendo se tronaba sus dedos mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa quedando solo con unos vendajes que cubrían sus pechos a la vez que se amarraba su cabello en un cola alta y acomodaba a Sounga en su cintura- así estaré más cómoda… porque no bajas acaso tienes miedo –

-no te tengo miedo ya verás- Kagura dudosa se bajaba de su pluma quedando frente a la miko youkai – Kikyo cumple con tu tarea-

La miko de barro asintió con la cabeza mientras con sus flechas apuntaba asia Kagome quien tomaba la misma posición, Sesshomaru se puso enfrente de su hembra protegiéndola.

-Sesshomaru que haces quítate es mi pelea- Kagome enojada trataba de quitar al imponente macho.

-no lo are te voy a proteger-

-Y te agradezco pero quiero demostrarte que soy fuerte y digna de ti – decía mientras se ponía al frente del lord y miraba a Kikyo a un apuntándole – bien que comience –

**En el palacio de la luna**

El general después de hablar con su padre volvió al castillo a cumplir su deber mientras seguía pensando en cómo arreglar sus cosas con su hembra y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del enorme palacio se detuvo al ver en el suelo una escama de dragon.

-mmm que raro – la agarro y la guardo mientras se iba a hablar con la servidumbre para saber quién era esa Youkai que causo todo el problema.

**En el monte sagrado**

Kagura lanzaba sus cuchillas contra la peli plata quien las esquivaba con elegancia – eso es todo lo que tienes- decía Taiga con arrogancia mientras creaba su látigo con pura energía espiritual y le daba en la mejilla a Kagura quemando parte de su cara.

-aaah maldita pagaras por esto – enojada la dama de los viento creo sus torbellinos y con violencia los dirigió contra Taiga quien se protegió con una barrera a pocos metros de ellas se encontraba las dos mikos luchando, Kikyo se encontraba herida en su pierna mientras Kagome solo tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro y brazos.

-Oye culo frio hay que detenerlas – decía Inuyasha preocupado por ambas miko.

-no.. esta es su pelea no hay que interferir-tanto Sesshomaru como su bestia Yako estaban preocupados por su hembra.

Entre los árboles se encontraba 3 hombres que miraban ambas peleas, el jefe Bankotsu miraba a la peli plata peleando con aquella mujer que los revivió.

-escuchar hermanos hay que atacar- con una sonrisa empezaron a acercarse mas para enfrentar al grupo.

Mientras Kikyo lanzaba otra flecha contra Kagome está la esquivaba dando un salto quedando a pocos metros de Kikyo- Kikyo si no reaccionas tendré que lastimarte- Kagome trataba de que la sacerdotisa de barro reaccionara pero era inútil – no me queda otra opción-alisto sus afiladas garras a la vez que concentraba su energía espiritual en ellas y empezó a correr a gran velocidad asía la miko quien tenía listo su ataque. Ambos ataques fueron al mismo tiempo Kikyo tenía una grave herida en su hombro mientras la energía sagrada de Kagome entraba en el cuerpo de ella purificando el fragmento para después caer inconsciente mientras Kagome arrodillada quitaba la flecha de kikyo de su pierna derecha- maldición –

-Kagome- Sesshomaru se acercó a ella preocupado mientras la tomaba en brazos- tonta mira lo que te hiciste-

-Estoy bien cariño sanara- decía sonriendo mientras su mirada estaba en la pelea de Taiga quien tenia alguna que otra herida- Animo Taiga sama tu puedes-

Todo el grupo la miraba incluso Inuyasha quien cargaba a la miko de barro inconsciente, Taiga sonrió al oír el grito de Kagome mientras miraba a Kagura quien respiraba agitada. Taiga se preparaba para lanzar el último ataque cuando una enorme alabarda se acercaba a ella asiendo que ella diera un salto para esquivarla dándole oportunidad a Kagura de entrar en la barrera.

-Maldicion a escapado –enojada miro al dueño de aquella alabarda el cual la sacaba de la tierra.

-Asi que nos volvemos a ver general perro –Bankotsu sonriendo ponía su arma sobre su hombro mientras miraba a la youkai frene a el su mirada paso de su rostro y se detuvo en los pechos de ella- valla asi que eres mujer-

"_seguramente me confunde con mi padre"-_Taiga molesta por la mirada sobre su cuerpo puso su mano en Sounga y la saco poniendo el filo de la hoja cerca del cuello de Bankotsu quien tuvo que levantar la cara- y que con eso-

Dentro de los arbustos salían dos hombres mas uno con aspecto femenino y otro con varias partes de metal en su cuerpo.

-uh mira que bello son esos tres- decía mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y miroku- aaah pero me gusta más el oreja de perros-

Inuyasha junto a los otros dos puso cara de asco por las palabras de aquel sujeto el cual se lanzó sobre Inuyasha quien dio un salto asia atrás con Kikyo en brazos.

-aléjate de mí fenómeno – Inuyasha gruño molesto mientras dejaba a Kikyo en el suelo y sacaba a Tessaiga.

**En la cueva de Naraku**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse Naraku impaciente esperaba el regreso de Kagura- Kanna donde demonios esta Kagura-

-hay viene- Kanna miraba a su hermana quien llegaba mal herida a donde estaban ellos.

Naraku miro a mujer mientras seguía buscando para encontrar a Kikyo- donde demonios esta Kikyo-

-ellos la tienen- decía mirando a aquel repugnante ser a quien llamaba creador.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA NO SIRVES PARA NADA-Naraku enojado lanzo sus tentáculos contra ella los cuales la agarraron por los tobillos y la arrastraban asia el- debería absorberte de una vez-

Kagura lo miraba horrorizada y asqueada- no no Naraku perdóname no volverá a pasar pero suéltame- respiro aliviada al ver que la soltaba.

-estaba bien pero a tu siguiente error volverás a mi interior – decía mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la cueva.

**En los límites de la barrera del monte sagrado**

-aparte de que eres mujer también agresiva eso me gusta- Bankotsu se lanzó al ataque con su alabarda la cual choco contra Sounga causando un fuerte sonido – valla a un sigues igual de fuerte que aquella vez-

Taiga molesta y cansada puso mas fuerza en su espada y dando un paso asia adelante lanzo lejos al moreno- si y un macho debilucho como tu no tiene la fuerza ni el cerebro para derrotarme- sus sensibles oídos lograron captar un extraño sonido asiendo que voltera y saltara esquivando aquellos explosivos- que cobarde dos contra uno –

-no es de cobarde solo quiere protegerme-decia Bankotsu mientras se levantaba y miraba a su dos camaradas- Jankotsu estas bien-

-eeh claro que estoy bien hermanito- decía mientras esquivaba el ataque de Inuyasha – me divierto mucho con este orejitas de perro –decia mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios causando mas asco en el Hanyou.

-Sesshomaru hay que detener esto – decía preocupada Kagome mientras se aferraba a las mangas del haori de su macho el cual la miro y asintió.

-estoy de acuerdo – dio un paso adelante junto con Kagome – manteos cerca de este sesshomaru – Sango y miroku asintieron con la cabeza mientras se acercaban al lord el cual miro a Inuyasha quien comprendió el mensaje y después miro a Taiga pero se concentraba enfrentando aBankotsu- TAIGA!- Ella lo miro de reojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Taiga al ver que el moreno estaba sorprendió por escuchar su nombre aprovecho para acertarle una patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo a varios metros lejos de ella dándole tiempo de guardar a Sounga y transformarse en una enorme perro al igual que Sesshomaru, Inuyasha al ver todo lanzo su viento cortante contra Jankotsu dándole tiempo de buscar a Kikyo y subir en Taiga asi emprendiendo vuelo asia el cielo con Ah-Uh y kirara atrás de ellos.

Mientras en tierra los 3 hombres miraban a los magníficos perros perderse en las nueves- Oye hermano Bankotsu acaso la llamo Taiga-

-si asi la llamo- decía enterrando su alabarda en el suelo – entonces no es el general perro pero es bueno volver a ver a esa mujer después de tanto tiempo-decia sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kagome miraba maravillada a su macho mientras sus delicadas manos acariciaban el pelaje de la bestia quien gruño por las caricias.

"_**Si sigue asi no me podre controlar"**_

"_estoy de acuerdo"_

Sesshomaru y Yako trataban de que las caricias de su hembra no lo hicieran perder el control.

-Oye mama- Shippo quien iba en Ah-Uh miraba a su madre- a donde vamos-

-eeh yo eto no lose-

-vamos al palacio de la luna- Decia Inuyasha quien iba en el lomo junto de Taiga junto a kikyo a un inconsciente.

-Pero y Naraku- decía Sango preocupada.

-tranquila Sango ese bastardo está muy herido tardara para crearse un nuevo cuerpo- Decia Kagome mientras disfrutaba la brisa fría de la noche- además sabes donde esta solo hay que averiguar cómo entrar a ese monte sagrado-

-tiene razón señorita Kagome ve Sanguito por ahora tomemos un descanso a la vez que pensamos como entrar- Miroku deslizo su mano hasta el trasero de Sango quien le dio una cachetada.

-Monje pervertido acaso nunca se quitara sus feas mañas-

-ya te lo dije es mi mano maldita-

Los niños rieron leve al igual que Kagome mientras miraba las estrellas que apenas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo nocturno y al cabo de unas dos horas llegaron al palacio de la luna al aterrizar ambas bestias todos se bajaron y fueron recibidos por el general y el espíritu de Taiga.

-mis señores que bueno que regresan – decía Yoshiro quien después de mirar a su señor sesshomaru desvió su mirada asia Taiga quien ya estaba en su forma humanoide, preocupación era lo que mostraba los ojos del general al ver las heridas de su mujer quien lo miraba fríamente.

-deja de mirarme asi no sé qué te sorprende si ya me has visto muchas veces asi o en peores condiciones- se calló al sentir los fuertes brazos de Yoshiro abrazarla con fuerza – Y.. Yoshiro –

-como no quieres que me preocupe- decía el general mientras los demás se retiraban dándole un momento de privacidad- acaso no entiendes Taiga yo te amo solo a ti y demostrare mi inocencia.. aaahy eso duele Taiga- Taiga al escuchar sus palabras clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del general.

-Asi podre tenerte vigilado y ver si lo que dices es verdad- decía mientras se separaba y lo miraba a los ojos- pero tu no me marcaras hasta la ceremonia-

-pero a un falta mucho Taiga- pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de ella mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de su hembra sintiendo el aroma de jazmín mezclado con tierra y sangre pero había otro olor abrió sus ojos y empezó a descender.

-Yoshiro para no bajes mas- decía mientras lo veía bajar hasta su vientre.

-Taiga- la miro y después froto su nariz contra el vientre a un plano de ella- estas esperando un cachorro por no me dijiste-

-recuerda que sigo molesta contigo y cuando lo supe pues ocurrió eso –miraba a otro lado –pues simplemente decidí no decirte-suspira y lo mira –ahora si me disculpa quiero descansar general-

Cuando Taiga se disponía a marcharse se detuvo al ver a Yoshiro arrodillarse dándole la espalda-venga que esperas sube te llevare-

-e e está bien- algo sonrojada se sube a la espalda del general y empieza a caminar a la habitación de Taiga.

En otro lado del palacio el resto del grupo caminaba asía sus habitaciones cuando Inuyasha se disponía a entrar en la que le asignaron Kagome lo detuvo.

-espera Inuyasha- Kagome lo mira y después a Kikyo- hay que quitarle el fragmento de la perla-decia mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de la miko y le quitaba el fragmento-ya esta ahora si puedes irte a descansar-

-bien es ahora de descansar mañana buscaremos la forma de entrar a ese lugar –todos asintieron y fueron entrando a sus habitaciones mientras Sesshomaru se volteaba a mirar a Kagome quien cargaba a Shippo en uno de sus brazos y Rin caminaba a su lado tomando la mano de su hembra.

-bueno mis niños es hora de dormir- Kagome sonriendo entraba a la habitación de Rin y acostaba a Shippo y a Rin en la cama-descansen – le dio a cada uno un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación- porque me miras de esa manera-

-pues veo que seras una buena madre- la mira y después de la carga en sus brazos para entrar en su habitación y dejarla en la cama- vamos a jugar traviesa miko pero antes déjame ver tu herida-

\- ya te dije que estoy bien Sessho –decía mientras dejaba ver la herida en su pierna y veía como el peli plata se acercaba y empezaba a lamer su herida causando que se estremeciera- q q que haces-

-pues curarte- decía con una sonrisa mientras seguía lamiendo la herida de su mujer la cual empezaba a sanar poco a poco.

**En el Sur**

Una Youkai dragon de largos cabellos negros como la misma noche, ojos de un hermoso color rosado en su frente tenía las marcas de que era descendiente de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, caminaba por los hermosos pasillos de aquel palacio y se detuvo frente a una habitación- mi señor-

-Pasa adelante Midori- escucho la fuerte voz de su señor y entro a la habitación que se encontraba oscura- hiciste lo que te pedi-

-si mi señor Taiga mordió el anzuelo cual será su siguiente paso-

Hubo un largo silencio entre ella y el hombre que se ocultaba en la oscuridad- por ahora solo eso nuestro siguiente objetivo será Sesshomaru y el Hanyou Inuyasha aparte quiero que me busques a ese tal Naraku tengo una oferta para el ya te puedes marchar-

Midori inclino la cabeza y salio de la habitación soltando un largo suspiro mientras se alejaba de aquella habitación.

"_Taiga espero que me perdones pero tengo que seguir ordenes hasta que descubra cual es el plan de este dragon"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras salía de aquel palacio y se metía en el bosque frente a ella empezando a buscar a Naraku.

**En la habitación de Sesshomaru y Kagome**

-Listo ya esta mejor- decia mientras acariciaba la pierna de Kagome- ahora en que nos quedamos-

-mm en que íbamos a jugar mi señor-sonriendo lo empujo mientras se levantaba de la cama- pero primero me dare un baño-

-a dónde vas ven aqui Miko- Sesshomaru se levantaba y la sostenía de la muñeca, Kagome sonriendo se soltó de su agarre y corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

"_**quiere jugar nuestra miko quiero jugar déjame salir para someterla"**_

La bestia de Sesshomaru daba vueltas en círculos emocionada – asi que quieres jugar bien juguemos- los ojos de Sesshomaru se tiñeron de rojo y se lanzó sobre Kagome.

-veamos si el gran Sesshomaru y Yako logran domar a esta miko- sonriendo mordió la mejilla del lord y se soltó de su agarre mientras se subía a la cama mientras Sesshomaru empezó a correr detrás de ella asi duraron un par de minutos hasta que Sesshomaru la acorralo contra la pared.

-traviesa miko- decia mientras agarraba las manos de la peli negro y las ponía sobre la cabeza de la mujer – solo mia.. mia- la beso a la vez que mordía sus labios y soltaba sus manos para tomarla de sus nalgas y levantarla sintiendo como sus piernas se ponían alrededor de las caderas del peli plata mientras seguía besando a su miko.

-Te amo.. los amo- Decía Kagome sonrojada mientras mordía el cuello y el hombre del macho quien sin avisar rasgo las ropas de ella haciéndola sonreír mientras ella hacia lo mismo quedando completamente desnudos, Kagome pasaba sus garras por la espalda de Sesshomaro quien sin avisar entro en ella de golpe haciéndola gemir asi pasaron el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**En nuestro próximo capitulo:**_

_**-Naraku la hija de Midoriko te quiere ver-decia Kanna mientras veía en su espejo a la peli negro en los límites de la barrera.**_

_**-QUE.. Midoriko tiene una hija- Naraku algo nervioso miraba a la niña albina quien le asintió con la cabeza- has que pase**_

_**Mientras en el palacio de la luna todos comían su desayuno tranquilamente mientras Taiga miraba la escama de dragon que le había mostrado Yoshiro.**_

"_**será posible"**_

_**-Taiga sal de tu sueño que tenemos que planear como entrar al monte sagrado-Decia Sesshomaru quien miro a su hermana y ella asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo?**_

_**¿Bankotsu de donde conoce a Taiga?**_

_**¿Qué Midoriko tuvo una hija y quien será su padre?**_

_**Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capitulo**_

I


	13. Chapter 13 la historia de midori

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado**_

_**Gracias **_Faby Sama__**por tus palabras espero que este capi sea se tu agrado**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 13"La historia de Midori y el hechizo cambiador "**_

_En el despacho del general perro se encontraba Taiga terminando de firmar los papeles de su padre, volteo su mirada dorada asia la ventana viendo que ya era de noche._

_-padre porque a un no as llegado- preocupada despeino su cabello plateado casi blanco con sus manos – no puedo esperar mas- decía mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho en dirección a la entrada del palacio._

_-a donde crees que vas cachorra- decía Irasue quien miraba a Taiga en la entrada del palacio._

_-a donde mas a buscar a mi padre- sin decir mas nada se envolvió en una esfera de luz rosada y se fue del palacio al cabo de unas horas logro encontrar a su padre y se dirigió a su encuentro- Padre-_

_-Taiga que haces aquí –_

_-es que tardaste mas de lo normal y me preocupe- decía en un tono preocupado sin darse cuenta que alguien los espiaba._

_-hay princesa ven vamos a casa- Touga sonriendo abrazo a su hija mientras se iban del lugar_

_**En la actualidad cerca del monte sagrado**_

Entre la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver una figura sentada en la rama de un árbol quien tenía su mirada puesta en el monte sagrado.

-Asi que te escondiste aquí.. Interesante me pregunto qué abras echo para que no te purificara- sonriendo la peli negro se acercó al límite de la barrera y elevo su energía demoniaca lo suficiente para que el hanyou la viera.

Mientras en la cueva Kanna miraba en su espejo a la recién llegada- Naraku –

-Que quieres Kanna-

-la hija de Midoriko te quiere ver –decia la niña albina quien le mostraba en su espejo a la peli negra.

\- como es posible que esa sacerdotisa tuviera una hija y yo no lo sabia- Naraku con una sonrisa retorcida miro a Kanna- tráeme a mi me será útil esa chica –

Kanna asintió con la cabeza y salio de la cueva dejando a Naraku solo quien pensaba utilizar a Midori sin saber que quien lo utilizaría seria ella. Mientras Kanna llegaba a los limites de la barrera miraba a la joven- ven sígueme - Kanna se dio la vuelta mientras la barrera dejaba pasar a la peli negro quien siguió a la niña en silencio al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al lugar pero Midori se detuvo un momento y miro el cielo notando como la luna estaba en su punto mas alto.

-Vamos- Midori al escucharla volvió a retomar su camino y ambas entraron a la cueva donde midori solo podía mirar el rostro de Naraku.

-asi que la hija de Midoriko está aquí- Riendo miraba de arriba asia abajo a la mujer frente a el- hay que ver que eres idéntica a tu madre haber dime que eres una hanyou o una humana-

Midori con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios miro con asco al ser frente a ella- a diferencia de ti soy una youkai pura sangre pero puedo cambiar a humana si lo deseo – quito de su vista del rostro del naraku y la enfoco en la perla que estaba a pocos metros de ella- asi que es verdad partieron en pedazos la perla que creo mi madre-

-si pero cambiando de tema a que as venido –

-mi señor quiere que trabajes para nosotros para destruir a los taisho- decía en un tono serio.

-jajaja no me hagas reir crees que yo el gran Naraku necesita la ayuda de tu señor para acabar con ellos olvídalo lárgate –

-bien entonces me vere en la obligación de hacer esto- estiro su delicada mano adornada con garras filosas y de su palma empezó a salir un resplandor rosado que alcanzo los pedazos de la perla la cual empezó a palpitar y a tornarse en un hermoso color rosado asiendo que purificara partes de Naraku.

Naraku empezó a gritar por el dolor mientras miraba a Midori y después a kanna quien intentó robar sus almas pero la peli negra lanzo una escama de dragon al espejo el cual se partió un poco.

-Naraku eres un estúpido jajajaja… yo soy Midori hija de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko creadora de la perla de Shikon- sonriendo siniestramente cerro su mano en puño causándole mas dolor a Naraku- puedo manipular la perla a mi antojo tu decides si quieres vivir y conservarla o morir purificado por ella-

Naraku la mira con odio mientras soportaba el dolor- esta bien serviré a tu señor pero ya para-

Midori sonríe mientras el resplandor de su mano desaparece y la perla deja de palpitar y brillar- asi me gusta buen chico ahora solo sigue con tu plan pronto te llegaran ordenes- se daba la vuelta pero antes de salir lo mira de reojo- si se te ocurre traicionarnos ten pon seguro que no viviras- Y asi la peli negra salio de la cueva para ir donde su señor.

**En el palacio de la Luna**

El sol empezaba a salir levantando asi a los integrantes del nuevo grupo los cuales se alistaban para desayunar mientras que en la habitación del gran y sexy lord del oeste quien se encontraba mirando a su mujer quien apenas despertaba.

-buenos días sessho- a un dormida Kagome sonríe al ver los ojos de su pareja.

-buenos días es hora de levantarse – Sesshomaru con sus garras acariciaba el rostro de Kagome quien abrió los ojos y le robo un beso mientras se levantaba y se encerraba en el baño- esa mujer- suspira mientras se arreglaba y logra escuchar en la habitación de su hermana unos ruidos- y ahora que le pasara a esa mujer-

Taiga recién había despertado cuando ve a su lado a Yoshiro dormido- y este – de un solo empujon lo tumbo de la cama.

-Taiga que te pasa por que me levantas asi- decía el pobre Yoshiro quien se sentaba en el suelo mirando a Taiga quien le tiro una almohada a la cara.

-FUERA LARGO !- decía enojada mientras se levantaba y agarraba un libro el cual le fue a dar a la cabeza al pobre Yoshiro- a un no tienes derecho para dormir en mi habitación – decía cruzándose de brazos y miraba a la puerta donde recién llegaba Sesshomaru quien la miro a ella y después a Yoshiro tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-por eso no te hago enojar- decía mientras cargaba al general como saco de papas dejando sola a su hermana.

Ya después de aquel momento todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa para el desayuno a la cabeza estaba sesshomaru a su derecha estaba Kagome quien después le seguía sango y miroku, a la izquierda estaba Taiga y a su lado Inuyasha después seguía Rin y Shippo. Mientras todos comían su desayuno Sesshomaru empezó a hablar.

-bien hoy mientras Taiga busca como deshacer la barrera los demás entrenaremos para cuando sea el momento entendido- miro a todos quienes asintieron y después miro a Taiga- Taiga despierta de tu sueño-

-e eeh jejeje lo siento sesshomaru – sonríe nerviosa mientras sacaba la escama de dragon que le había entregado Yoshiro- oye Sesshomaru mira esto-

-es una escama de dragon y que tiene de interesante-

-hay que ver que eres igual a tu madre sin cerebro – rie leve mientras mira a su hermano – tranqui tranqui solo piensa aquí no hay sirvientes dragones la mayoría están en el sur –

-quieres decir que alguien de alla se infiltró en mis dominios imposible- decía mientras Kagome e Inuyasha prestaba atención a la conversación.

-pues yo conozco a una Youkai que puede evadirte te acuerdas- Sesshomaru la miro sorprendida.

-te refieres Midori pero desaparecio hace muchos años- se ponía pensativo- si no me equivoco desapareció el dia que su madre creo la perla por accidente –

-exacto nosotros jamas la volvimos a ver-

-oigan de quien demonios hablan- Inuyasha los miraba irritado- por que yo quiero saber y Kagome igual asi que hablen-

Taiga los mira y suspira- bueno hablamos de Midori la hija de Midoriko-

-Espera como es eso hasta donde se Midoriko no tuvo hija- Decia Kagome algo pensativa.

-dejame terminar Kagome- Taiga la mira a ella y a Inuyasha- es cierto en los registros humanos no esta pero en nuestros registro si aparece veras… haber si me acuerdo quien era el padre a si era un Inu del sol no me interrumpan – suspira al ver que ambos iban hablar – ese inu fue salvado por Midoriko y pues para el fue amor a primera vista pero para ella no, al paso de los años se enamoraron y tuvieron una niña que es capaz de tomar tanto su forma youkai como humana ya que su energía esta muy equilibrada. Bueno después mataron al padre de Midori por que los demás youkai pensaban que esa bebe era un peligro y pues como todo hombre enamorado o mejor dicho youkai se sacrificó por lo que más ama después Midoriko desaparecio con la niña a los ojos de los humanos y de ciertos youkai cierto Sessho-

-Si nuestro padre la mantuvo oculta y Midoriko la educo y entreno muy bien-

-hay siempre me dejas todo a mi- suspira fastidiada mientras seguía con el relato – nos hicimos buenos amigos tanto de Midoriko como de su hija pero llego ese triste dia en que Midoriko falleció y no supimos mas de ella-

-valla una pregunta que clase de youkai es Midori- Kagome preguntaba como niña curiosa

-mmm pues por lógica será ujna Inu del sol- decía pensativa- pero nunca la vimos en su forma youkai siempre mantenía su forma casi humana- suspira mientras se levantaba- deberías investigar Sesshomaru y tu Inuyasha mientras ire a investigar Kagome vamos-

-si si ya voy- se levantaba y le daba un beso en los labios a Sesshomaru mientras se despedía de todos.

-y cuando entrenamos- Decia sango mientras veía a ambas youkai irse.

-Enseguida alístense- se levantaba y los miraba- la exterminadora contra el monje y Inuyasha contra mi y después el ganador de cada pelea pelearan de acuerdo- se retiraba mientras todos asentia.

-me parece bien asi me cobra varias contra usted monje pervertido –

-heyy y nosotros que- decía rin junto con Shippo

-simple mocoso se iran a jugar – Inuaysha se levantaba y se iba a ver como estaba Kikyo, mientras en la biblioteca.

-encontraste algo Kagome-

-no… espera aquí encontré algo mira crees que esto sirva- Kagome se acercaba y le mostraba el pergamino a Taiga.

-haber- empezaba a leer – es el indicado si los únicos que entran solo pueden ser humanos es perfecto para nosotros menos para mi hermanito- decía sonriendo mientras leía los ingredientes – algunos los tengo aquí pero hay uno en especial que no tengo por suerte crece cerca le dire a alguien que lo busque- cierra el pergamino y mira a Kagome- si gustas ve a entrenar con los demás asi retomaremos tu clase recuerda que la ceremonia es dentro de una luna-

-una luna osea un mes- Kagome la mira y Taiga asiente con la cabeza- y tu no vendrás a entrenar-

-hay no puedo no por mi de seguro Yoshiro no le gustaría que me pusiera en riesgo… además ire a ver a la sacerdotisa de barro haber como esta-

-esta bien – ambas salían de la biblioteca Kagome se fue al jardín mientras Taiga iba a la habitación de Inuyasha, al entrar vio a Kikyo acostada en la cama.

-estas despiesta Miko- Taiga se sento frente a la cama mientras Kikyo abria sus ojos y la miraba- como te encuentras-

-mejor gracias por salvarme- Kikyo se sentaba en la cama mientras miraba la habitación –donde estoy-

-en el palacio de la luna ahora quiero que me digas si estaras con nosotros o seguiras en tu fallido intento de llevarte a Inuyasha al infierno-

-yo… yo estare con ustedes al que debo mandar al infierno es a Naraku-

-bien entonces dime que paso y yo te dire lo que hemos descubierto – Kikyo asintió con la cabeza mientras le contaba todo a Taiga.

Mientras en el jardín todos se encontraba entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo Sango llevaba la ventaja contra Miroku mientras Inuyasha se las arreglaba para enfrentar a Sesshomaru.

-Oigan Chicos yo quiero entrenar también- todos se detuvieron a oir a la peli negro- hay no me miren como bicho raro –

-bueno si es asi puedes entrenar conmigo Kagome- decía mientras le daba una patada a Miroku mandándolo lejos.

-vale entonces empecemos- ambas amigas empezaron a entrenar y a la hora del medio dia Kagome había derrotado a Sango mientras Sesshomaru había barrido el suelo con Inuyasha- valla si que eres buena Sango-

-ni que lo digas as mejorado mucho Kagome- mientras ambas hablaban Taiga llego al lugar acompañada de Kikyo.

-que hace ella aquí- Decia sesshomaru refiriéndose a Kikyo.

-Kikyo será parte de la manada además ya tengo una manera para entrar a la barrera- decía mientras miraba a todos los presentes- en los pergaminos no hay hechizo que rompa una barrera como esa la única manera es que uno sea humano y Kagome encontró ese hechizo solo nos falta un ingrediente –

-Olvidalo este Sesshomaru no se volverá humano –

-bueno como gustes yo no puedo entrar en mi condición entonces Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome irán-

-Kikyo puede venir- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Desafortunadamente debido a su condición no puede bueno si pero sus recolectadores de almas no podrían entrar-

-lo que quiere decir es que si entro me quedare sin fuerza y podría morir- Dijo Kikyo seria.

-bueno mando a Kagome por que puede sentir los fragmentos y a inuyasha por que puede oler a Naraku- mira a Inuyasha quien tenia cara de confundido – veras seras humano pero tus habilidades como youkai estarán activos entonces todos de acuerdo-

-yo no –

-venga sesshomaru ahora por que- Kagome miraba a Sesshomaru con los brazos cruzados

-porque podrias correr peligro-

-hay que lindo par de tortolos pero si ese es el caso entonces conviértete en Humano- Taiga sonríe mientras miraba a su hermano menor- dime Sesshy serias capaz de convertirte en lo que mas odias por Kagome

-Yo….

_**Y hasta aquí llega nuestro capi de hoy las dejare con la intriga cual creen que será la respuesta de Sesshomaru nadie lo sabe.**_

_**Haber ustedes que prefieren que Inuyasha se quede con Kikyo o que se quede con alguien mas..**_

I


	14. capitulo 14

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado**_

_**Gracias **_Faby Sama__**y en realidad también pensé eso en que Midori se quede con inuyasha y tal vez si pase jejeje y si Taiga es algo bipolar **

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"_

_**Capítulo 14"La respuesta de Sesshomaru y mas noticias "**_

_-hay que lindo par de tortolos pero si ese es el caso entonces conviértete en Humano- Taiga sonríe mientras miraba a su hermano menor- dime Sesshy serias capaz de convertirte en lo que mas odias por Kagome _

_-Yo…._

Sesshomaru mira a todos y después mira a Kagome quien lo miraba ansiosa de saber la respuesta, Sesshomaru suspira y mira a los ojos a Taiga- sería capaz de todo por proteger a mi Kagome incluso convertirme en humano-

-me alegro escuchar eso- Taiga sonríe mientras se da la vuelta y llama a Kiyoshi- Kiyoshi quiero que busque estas plantas y tráelas cuanto antes- dijo mientras le entregaba un papel que tenia escrito varios nombres de plantas extrañas.

-si mi señora enseguida- dijo mientras Kiyoshi se iba, Taiga se voltea y mira a Inuyasha.

-ven hermanito hay mucho de que hablar- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Inuyasha y lo guiaba a otra parte del jardín mientras Sango y Miroku se iban al igual que Kikyo quien volvería a la habitación.

Kagome sonriendo se acercó a Sesshomaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te amo sesshomaru-

-yo también te amo mujer insolente- dijo mientras veía como ella se reía- ven vamos a recorrer las tierras que ahora te pertenece-

-me encantaría- dijo sonriendo feliz mientras tomaba la mano de el y salían del palacio para internarse en el bosque mientras que en otra parte del jardín se encontraba Taiga y Inuyasha caminando hasta que la mayor se sentaba cerca de un estanque y a su lado se sentaba Inuyasha.

-y bien que quieres hablar-

-siempre tan directo Inuyasha- dijo mientras sus delicadas fasciones se endurecían poniéndose seria- Como sesshomaru ya acepto a reconocerte sabes bien que te tienes que hacer cargo de estas tierras-

-feh como si quisiera además ese culo frio puede solo y ya tiene a Kagome además también estas tu no me necesitan-

-No seas idiota cachorro-suelta un suspiro mientras lo mira- cuando mi unión con Yoshiro sea oficial me convertiré en la señora del este tendre que dejar este lugar y solo quedaran ustedes y a pesar que se que Sesshomaru puede solo a veces no podrá y es hay donde tienes que tomar su lugar hasta que el vuelva-

-hayyy esta bien bien lo are pero lo hago por ti no por ese culo frio-

-jajaja bien entonces te enseñare lo necesario- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza- buen chico-

-no soy un perro-

-solo quería fastidiarte otra cosa Inuyasha tu piensas emparejarte con esa miko-

Inuyasha al oírla la mira y suelta un largo suspiro- no lose… yo estoy consciente que ella no está viva se que ella no es de la Kikyo de la cual me enamore- decía en un tono triste mientras miraba el estanque- además esta guerra contra Naraku todo puede pasar asi que emparejarme no esta en mis planes- dijo mientras Taiga asentía con la cabeza- oye cuéntame mas de los Inu del sol-

-eeeh y cual es tu interés en eso-

-solo tengo curiosidad-

-bueno pero no hay mucho que contar con respecto a eso ya que todo lo escrito sobre ellos esta en el palacio del sur, los 3 lores de los puntos cardinales solo tienen cosas breves no revela mucho incluso nosotros no poseemos tanta información-

-entiendo y que hay de Midori-

Taiga lo mira sospechosamente- te dire lo que vivi con ella como lo dije antes es hija del inu del sol Kaito el ultimo lord del sur y de la poderosa miko Midoriko desgraciadamente a los meses el lord Kaito fue traicionado y asesinado por los de la raza dragon afortunadamente Midoriko logró escapar con la pequeña Midori-

Mientras Taiga le contaba aquello en alguna parte del bosque se encontraba dos youkai corriendo hasta que la youkai de largos cabellos negros se detiene en una cascada.

-te gusta- sesshomaru la abrazo por la cintura mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de la chica quien sonrio y lo miro de reojo.

-si me gusta estas tierras son hermosas-

-asi es y son solo para ti mi lady- dijo mientras la volteaba y la besa en los labios era un beso apasionado mientras las manos de Kagome acariciaban los largos cabellos del poderoso daiyokai Sesshomaru se encargaba de desvestirla.

-no te pudiste aguantar hasta la noche mi amor- dijo mientras le mordia el labio.

-no me gusta esperar- dijo en un tono demandante mientras la terminaba de desvestir y ella también le quitaba la ropa.

**En el reino del Sur**

Midori recién llegaba a aquel hermoso palacio y mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su señor fue detenida por una hermosa youkai dragon de cabellos cortos de color celeste y ojos de un color rosado.

-dejame adivinar no pudiste hacer tu trabajo- dijo aquella youkai en un tono burlon.

-a diferencia de ti Yuji yo si hago mi trabajo- sonriendo la aparto de un solo empujón- solo estas aquí por lo ramera que eres nada mas por que para las misiones eres un total fracaso-

-MALDITA COMO TE ATREVEZ!- Yuji enojada saco su espada dispuesta a atacar a Midori por la espalda la cual se volteo y su mano derecha apareció un brillo dorado el cual tomaba forma de una guadaña y esta golpeo con la espada de Yuji el cual miraba sorprendida aquella arma que tenia una hoja afilada y brillante en la punta que unía la hoja con el mango se encontraba un hermoso sol que tenia incrustado una hermosa joya de color azul y en el resto del mango tenia detalles en dorado y morado ( como las guadañas del anime Rinne )- e esa arma imposible solo la puden utilizar los inu del sol entonces tu eres-

-parece que se me cayó el teatro- Midori con una sonrisa le dio una patada mandando a volar lejos a la youkai quien se levantó y empezó a correr dando una alerta mientras Midori cerraba los ojos dejando fluir su esencia demoniaca su largo cabello negro se tornó rubio mientras en su frente desaparecía las marcas de su madre y en su lugar aparecía un sol en ese momento llegaron varios guardias del palacio- si asi lo quieren – dijo en un tono frio mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Mientras Yuji llegaba al cuarto donde estaba su señor este la miro sin mucho interés- que quieres Yuji-

-m m midori es la hija de Kaito- dijo con dificulta- nos engaño –

-QUE ! maldición ahora comprendo por que siempre ocultaba su aroma- dijo enojado aquel youkai que salió corriendo de la habitacion para dirigirse a donde podía sentir un gran poder demoniaco al llegar vio varios de sus hombros en el suelo algunos muertos y otros apenas y respiraba mientras en medio de aquella masacre se encontraba aquella joven de cabellos rubios- asi que eres la hija de Kaito- dijo mirando el arma de Midori- increíble como lograste meterte entre nosotros-

-igual como lo hizo tu padre para matar a mi querido padre- dijo en un tono frio mientras sus ojos rosados reflejaba odio asia aquel joven de largos cabellos azules amarrados en una cola alta y ojos verdes – es hora de que recupere por lo que por derecho es mio-

-Descuide señor yo me are cargo- dijo Yuji quien se lanzo al ataque mientras Midori hizo aparecer un esfera de poder espiritual y lo lanzo contra la youkai provocando que una fuerte luz apareciera en el lugar obligando a los restante cerrar los ojos dándole tiempo a Midori de irse del lugar.

-esa estúpida de Yuji- dijo mirando el cuerpo calcinado en el suelo mientras su mirada buscaba algún rastro de la inu- maldición tendre que adelantar mis planes-

**En el oeste**

Despues de nuestra pareja tuvieran un encuentro apasionado Kagome se dispuso a nadar mientras Sesshomaru cuidaba los alrededores.

-vamos mujer ya es tarde y hay que regresar-

-si si ya voy cariño- dijo mientras salía del agua dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y mojado y se vestia- nos vamos sesshy-

-te encanta provocarme verdad –

-jejeje solo un poco bueno vamos que nos esperan además esta por anochecer-riendo se alejo corriendo mientras era seguida por Sesshomaru al cabo de una hora llegaron al palacio donde los esperaban para cenar- siento la demora-

-parece que se divirtieron mucho- dijo Taiga con una sonrisa.

-callate hermana- dijo Sesshomaru con su típico tono frio.

-huy que genio bueno tengo buenas noticias Kiyoshi encontró todo lo necesario asi que la poción estará lista en dos días –

-Que bueno asi no le dejamos tiempo a Naraku de escapar- dijo Sango con una sonrisa mientras servían la comida, Sango miro a Kagome quien se quedo pensativa- Kagome que te pasa-

-eeh lo siento es que sentí una energía extraña y muy poderosa –Kagome sacudió su cabeza mientras sentia como Sesshomaru agarraba su mano- por cierto en la madrugada senti algo extraño en la perla-

-a que se refiere señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku algo preocupado.

-pues se que la parte que tiene Naraku debería estar contaminada pero por unos momentos esta se había purificado es eso posible-

En ese momento entraba Kikyo al comedor- no es posible las únicas capaces de purificar la perla somos nosotras Kagome- dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de inuyasha

Taiga se había puesto pensativa y eso lo notaron Sesshomaru junto con Inuyasha- Habla Taiga- dijo sesshomaru.

-mmm pues están equivocadas las dos no solo ustedes pueden hay alguien mas- hizo una pausa capturando las miradas de todos- si la hija de Midoriko esta viva ella es capaz de purificar la perla ya que por asi decirlo ella es y sera siempre su guardiana pero no estoy segura en esa teoría por que hace muchos años que no se sabe de ella-

-pero puede ver una posibilidad que sea ella- dijo seguro Sesshomaru- dejemos esto de lado y comamos después hablaremos de esto- al decir eso todos empezaron a comer incluso Kikyo después de que todos terminaran de comer los pequeños y Kikyo se retiraron a sus habitaciones- bien hablemos de la situación-

Taiga fue la primera en hablar- are lo mas rápido que pueda la poción-

-nosotros podemos ir al monte sagrado a ver que todo siga normal- dijo Sango quien miro al monje y este asintió cuando Sesshomaru se disponía a hablar entro Yoshiro corriendo y con la respiración algo agitada.

-que te pasa Yoshiro- dijo sesshomaru seriamaente.

-mi mi señor llego esto – dijo mientras le entregaba una flecha que tenia atado un pergamino el cual tenia una cinta dorada con el símbolo de los inu del Sol.

-eso es lo que creo que es Sesshomaru- Taiga se levanto al ver aquel símbolo.

-de que hablan- Kagome algo perdida miro a Taiga y después a Sesshomaru.

-esto es un mensaje – dijo abriendo el pergamino – y es mandado por Midori Taiyo no hi la legitima heredera del sur- dijo mientras empezaba a leer lo que tenia escrito en voz alta.

_**Queridos Sesshomaru y Taiga primero que nada perdónenme por no  
haberles dicho que seguía viva pero deben comprender lo hice porque quiero recuperar mis tierras  
lo segundo no confíen en el lord que rige en mis tierras no es de fiar el es otro enemigo  
logre saber sus planes les dare mas detalles cuando nos veamos  
por ahora cuidasen  
Atentamente: Midori Taiyo no hi  
**_

Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba a los presentes –entonces Midori sigue viva y a descubierto algo importante-

-solo toca esperar a que venga- dijo Taiga mientras sentia como era abrazada por Yoshiro.

Kagome miro a todos y se levanto de su lugar- bueno creo que a sido muchas cosas por hoy mejor vamos a dormir si chicos-

-si buena idea señorita Kagome- Miroku se levanto y fue seguido por sango.

-igual yo nos vemos mañana- Inuyasha se levanto y se fue mientras las parejas también te retiraban a sus habitaciones pero antes de que Taiga y Yoshiro entraran Sesshomaru le dijo a Taiga.

-no quiero que le lances otro libro en la cabeza mira que mañana no lo llevare a su habitacion-

-jejeje vamos sesshomaru dejemos haber que pasa además tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- Kagome sonriendo coquetamente se llevo a Sesshomaru a su habitacion mientras Taiga entro a la suya en compañía de Yoshiro.

-disculpa por lo de la mañana-

-descuida a un me duele asi que consiénteme-

-no tientes a tu suerte cariño-

_**Continuara…**_

I


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia**_

_**Agradezco a las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia espero siga siendo de su agrado  
Bueno diría que tarde algo ya que este capi es algo largo sin decir que tuve que actualizar mis otras historias**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

_**13/09/19**_

_**Capítulo 15" ALMAS GEMELAS"**_

_**En nuestro capitulo anterior…**_

_-pues se que la parte que tiene Naraku debería estar contaminada pero por unos momentos esta se había purificado es eso posible-_

_En ese momento entraba Kikyo al comedor- no es posible las únicas capaces de purificar la perla somos nosotras Kagome- dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de inuyasha_

_-mmm pues están equivocadas las dos no solo ustedes pueden hay alguien mas- hizo una pausa capturando las miradas de todos- si la hija de Midoriko esta viva ella es capaz de purificar la perla ya que por asi decirlo ella es y sera siempre su guardiana pero no estoy segura en esa teoría por que hace muchos años que no se sabe de ella-_

_-esto es un mensaje – dijo abriendo el pergamino – y es mandado por Midori Taiyo no hi la legitima heredera del sur- dijo mientras empezaba a leer lo que tenia escrito en voz alta._

_**Queridos Sesshomaru y Taiga primero que nada perdónenme por no  
haberles dicho que seguía viva pero deben comprender lo hice porque quiero recuperar mis tierras  
lo segundo no confíen en el lord que rige en mis tierras no es de fiar el es otro enemigo  
logre saber sus planes les dare mas detalles cuando nos veamos  
por ahora cuidasen  
Atentamente: Midori Taiyo no hi  
**_

-1-

Mientras en el palacio del oeste se encontraban descansado, en las cercanías del monte Hakurei se encontraba Midori en su forma humana sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-demonios esa estúpida si no fuera por ella todo seguirá igual- decía molesta la peli negro mientras miraba a los lejos a aquella montaña donde se ocultaba Naraku- bueno supongo que ese hanyou trabajara para mi-dijo al momento que cerraba los ojos… pero los volvía abrir al sentir 6 fragmentos contaminados cerca del lugar. Se bajo de la rama y olfateo el aire logrando captar un aroma de tierra y huesos pero había algo mas- Bankotsu- dijo en un leve susurro mientras utilizando su velocidad demoniaca llego a una casa lujosa donde podía escuchar claramente 6 voces de hombre, mientras se acercaba pudo ver que había un chico sentada afuera de la casa- valla pensé que nunca los volvería a ver- dijo con voz calma causando que el chico afeminado se sorprendiera y mirara a la peli negro.

-Midori eres tú de verdad- Jankotsu se levantó de su lugar y camino paso lento asi la mujer quien estiro sus brazos asía el quien sin dudar se lanzó a sus brazos- no sabes cuánto te extrañe… Banki se pondrá feliz al ver que sigues con vida-

-oye obvio que iba a seguir viva solo han pasado 15 años desde aquel incidente- dijo recordando el día que aquellos 2 chicos habían muerto- bueno por que no busca a bank y hablamos aquí afuera- dijo soltando a Jankotsu quien solo sonrio y entro en la casa mientras Midori se perdia en sus recuerdos…

_Recuerdo_

_Midori caminaba por aquel bosque desde que su madre había fallecido ella se encargaba de purificar y proteger la perla Shikon, mientras seguía su camino sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella y al bajar su mirada encontró dos niños quienes estaban agitados y con algunas manchas de sangre- que les paso- dijo con voz fría al niño de cabello negro el cual tenía atado en una trenza que llegaba a mitad de su espalda, cuando este le iba a responder 3 soldados aparecieron causando que ambos niños se ocultara detrás de ella._

_-tu mujer apártate y puede ser que no te hagamos tanto daño- dijo uno de los hombres._

_-estúpido- dijo mientras daba un paso asía ellos pero se detuvo al sentir como las manos de ambos niños se aferraban a su hamaka de miko- ya veo… bien no tengo otra opción que matarlos-_

_-jajaja no digas estupideces… eres una sacerdotisa y tus poderes no nos hacen daño-_

_-eso crees- dijo mientras sus uñas cortas crecían convirtiéndose en mortales garras- quédense aquí esto terminara pronto- de un rápido movimiento mato a los 3 hombres para después mirar a los niños- como se llaman- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos- soy Midori-_

_-eh yo soy Bankotsu y el es Jankotsu- _

_Desde ese día Midori se encargó de cuidar aquellos niños como suyos….._

_Fin del recuerdo_

-2-

-Asi que a un sigues igual de nostálgica que siempre- dijo el arrogante mercenario asia la mujer que le salvo la vida cuando era crio.

Midori sonrió al oír sus palabras- y tu igual de arrogante como siempre Bankotsu-

El mercenario solo se sentó en el suelo frente a ella mientras incrustaba su alabarda en el suelo- no has cambiado nada sigues igual de hermosa como la primera vez que nos vimos-

\- puede pasar muchos años pero nunca cambiare Bank- dijo mirándolo a el y después la alabarda- veo que han cuidado bien mis regalos-

-yo si Midori- Jankotsu sonriendo se colocó al lado de ella y le mostraba su espada bien cuidada- esto aparte de nuestros recuerdos es lo único que tenemos de ti-

\- jejeje ahora díganme por que tienen los fragmentos de la perla-dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes quienes se pusieron tenso- quieren que se lo saque a la fuerza-

-tranquila yo te cuento- dijo Bankotsu- veras fuimos resucitados por Naraku para realizar una tarea y nuestra paga es esto fragmentos-

\- no cambiaran verdad- solto un suspiro mientras miraba el suelo- pues si no los pude detener ahora mucho menos horita pero… prometan que cueste lo que cueste no se dejaran quitar esos fragmentos- dijo mirándolo a los ojos a ambos- los necesito para recuperar mis tierras-

-eeeh asi que piensas ser la señora del sur- dijo Jankotsu mirando a aquella que consideraba su madre.

-asi es y necesito toda la ayuda necesaria-

Bankotsu sonrio arrogante – pues cuenta con nosotros- dijo a la vez que notaba que se levantaba para irse- eeeh a dónde vas-

Midori sonrió y desordeno el cabello de ambos- tengo cosas que hacer… mami no ira a ningún lado- dijo riéndose- cuando vean a Naraku díganle que hay un cambio de planes y que ahora solo deber a captar ordenes de mi entendido- dijo mientras ambos asentía con la cabeza y ella se adentraba al bosque.

-3-

Los días pasaron con normalidad en el palacio de la luna mientras los chicos entrenaba las femeninas /excepto Kikyo / tomaban sus clases para el día de la bosa de Kagome y Taiga.  
Taiga se encontraba en un salón donde estaba terminando la poción cuando Kagome ingreso al lugar.

-que pasa Kagome paso algo- decía mirando a la peli negra

-bueno tengo una duda y quiero que tú me la respondas- Kagome se encontraba nerviosa – veras sabes que yo no soy de esta época soy del futuro de hace 500 años… bueno y allá yo no siento a ningún youkai –

-y quieres saber si existimos o no cierto- dijo mientras machaba unas plantas para después colocarla en otro plato donde tenía el resto de la posición- Kagome muchos youkai han vivido milenios en esta tierra que te hace pensar que en 500 años mas eso cambiara-

-bueno no lose- suspiro preocupada- es que me preocupaba que cuando se acabe la guerra contra Naraku el pozo se cierre-

-hay mi niña escucha esto nunca dejaremos de existir puede ver una posibilidad que solo estemos oculto… veras muchos youkai pueden ocultar su esencia demoniaca y sus marcas-dijo mientras mesclaba la posición- lo más probable es que estemos mezclados con los humanos así que no te preocupes si además Sesshy te ama mucho y estoy segura que donde sea que estés él te encontrara… listo ya está- dijo mientras vertía la poción en un envase de cristal – avisémosle a los demás-

Ambas salieron del salón y Kagome noto algo en Taiga- Taiga tu vientre esta más notorio –

Taiga miro su vientre y se lograba ver un pequeño bulto- jejeje si los embarazos youkai son más rápidos mi embarazo solo durara 3 lunas-

-valla eso si es corto los embarazos humanos duran 9 meses- decía mientras llegaban al patio donde estaban casi todos menos los niños y Kikyo quien se la pasaba todo el dia encerrada en su habitación- atención chicos ya esta lista la posición-

-que bueno Kag y gracias a kami que Naraku no a echo nada lo que a un es extraño- decía Sango acercándose a las dos youkai.

-entonces cuando nos vamos- dijo inuyasha algo golpeado y con tierra en su ropa.

-Sesshomaru se te a pasado la mano – decía Taiga mirando a su hermano menor.

-tal vez… supongo que partiremos inmediatamente – Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y la abrazo por la cintura.

-bueno entonces alistémonos –dijo Taiga decidida mientras guardaba el frasco entre las mangas de su haori de sacerdotisa.

-o no tu no iras señorita- Yoshiro se acercaba a su mujer al escuchar que se iría- al menos déjame que te acompañe –

-eeeh no eso no te tienes que quedar aquí por si Midori aparece yo estare bien confía en mi si-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Yoshiro.

-bueno Sango por que no vamos a alistar todo- miroku se acercó a Sango quien asintió para después entrar al palacio pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino al escuchar una voz femenina.

-CUIDADO ABAJO !- todos miraron asía arriba pero por el sol no lograban ver bien de quien era aquella voz, Inuyasha fue el primero en ponerse a la defensiva pero para su sorpresa la dueña de la voz cayó encima del hanyou quien quedo estampado en el suelo- valla que cómodo eres – dijo la peli negra mientras se quitaba y ayudaba a Inuyasha quien se apartó molesto sin siquiera mirarla.

\- MIDORI!- dijeron al mismo Taiga, Sesshomaru y Yoshiro, Inuyasha al oír el grito de todos se volteo y se quedó boqui abierto al ver a la recién llegada.

-hay no griten que me lastiman los oídos- dijo mientras miraba a todos – es un gusto volver a verlos a todos…. - Se calló al sentir un golpe en su cabeza- HAAYY que demonios porque Taiga-

-tonta me tenías preocupada en verdad pensaba que habías muerto con tu madre- dijo Taiga con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- pero bueno ya estás aquí sana y salva y muy bonita cierto Inuyasha-

\- Inuyasha? – Midori miro al nombrado quien se puso nerviosa- asi que tu fuiste el que trato de robar la perla de las manos de Kikyo cierto-

-4-

-si soy yo pero todo eso fue una trampa para que Kikyo y yo nos matáramos-

-no me importa si fue una trampa- dijo alejándose mientras notaba que una joven de cabellos negros lacios amarrados en una coleta baja llegaba- fallaste en tu deber de proteger la perla dejaste que las emociones tontas te invadieran eres una inútil-

Kikyo apretó sus manos con fuerza al oir las palabras de aquella mujer- no eres nadie para que me diga en cara mi error-

Midori solo sonrio mientras se acercaba a Kikyo y la miraba a los ojos fríamente- claro que si soy alguien ya que yo fui la que le dijo a los exterminadores de entregarte la perla Shikon ya que pensaba que eras capaz de cuidarla… pero me equivoque- dijo alejándose dejando a una Kikyo muy molesta quien se fue a la salida del palacio para entrar al bosque.

En ese momento Sango se acercó a Midori mirándola detalladamente- increíble eres igual a tu madre la única diferencia es que tus ojos son rosados-

-Bueno les presento a Midori ella es Sango el monje se llama Miroku obvio ya conociste a mi hermano menor Inuyasha y ella- Antes de que Taiga continuara fue interrumpida por Midori

-la reencarnacion de esa miko cierto- Kagome solo asintió mientras apretaba la mano de Sesshomaru quien miro a Midori advirtiéndole de no decir nada que la lastimara- tranquilo no le diré nada malo a Kagome… hasta los momentos es digna de ser la guardiana de la perla a un pensé que eras humana-

-pues decidí convertirme en youkai para poder estar muchos años con Sesshomaru-

-hay que romántico al fin encontraste alguien que te soporte señor del hielo- rio leve pero después se puso seria – bueno a lo que e venido pero podemos pasar esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros 5 –

-bien… exterminadora monje alisten todo para irnos nosotros hablaremos con midori- Sango y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza mientras nuevamente iban adentro a alistar todo mientras el resto se iba al despacho de Sesshomaru.  
En dicho lugar sesshomaru se sentó detrás del escritorio y dejo que Kagome se sentara en sus piernas a su derecha se encontraba Taiga de pie y a la izquierda Inuyasha mientras Midori se sentaba frente a ellos- bien ahora habla Midori que no tenemos tiempo-

-no cambias… bien durante el tiempo que me creían muerta cuide de la perla pero al enterarme que alguien más regia en mis tierras le di ese deber a Kikyo gran error- suspiro mientras notaba como Inuyasha bajaba las orejas- después de eso me fui al sur me aliste entre las tropas de ese lord claro tuve que ocultar mi aroma y esencia para que no me descubrieran… después que me gane su confianza descubrí que el lord es nada más y nada menos que el hijo de daiyoukai Dragon el que enfrento a su padre-

-eso es imposible hasta donde sabemos el no tubo hijo- dijo Taiga sin creer lo que oia de su amiga.

-pues créelo yo misma lo vi con mis ojos su nombre es Ryu es fuerte pero no tanto…. Por lo que pude descubrir tiene planes de absorber el poder de su padre y no conforme tiene planeado quedarse con la perla para derrotarlos a ustedes y por eso me pidió que buscara a Naraku- hizo una pausa pensando si decirles o no- lo encontré y lo puse bajo las ordenes de ese dragon pero una de sus ramera trato de atacarme por la espalda y bueno tuve que defenderme y descubrieron mi identidad-

-5-

Kagome escuchaba todo preocupada mientras miraba a Midori- entonces ahora nuestro enemigo está bajo las ordenes de ese ser- Midori bajo la cabeza mientras lo negaba- y entonces-

-el está ahora bajo mis órdenes –

-QUEEE!- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-lose ahora pensaran que soy una traidora pero tiene que entender no puedo dejar que ese ser se quede con la perla eso sería el fin de este mundo- se levantó de su asiento mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas que tenía el despacho- no voy a interferir en lo que ustedes están haciendo –

-pero tienes que ayudarnos – dijo Kagome quien se levantó y agarro las manos de Midori- Naraku a echo mucho daño-

-lose… pero lo necesito para que encuentre esos fragmentos pero no piense mal apenas la tenga completa la purificare y terminare con el por ahora todo tiene que seguir igual las ordenes de Naraku son que siga con su plan yo solo intervendré cuando la vida de uno de ustedes corra peligro-

-Feh esto es una estupidez por que no lo matas de una buena vez y acabamos con esto para que todos vivan en paz y yo…

-y tu que acaso piensas formar una familia con ese cadáver- dijo soltando las manos de Kagome mientras miraba desafiante a Inuyasha _"por que me siento molesta al pensar eso maldición"-_ te digo Inuyasha Naraku tal vez no existiera si tu queridísima Kikyo hubiera dejado morir a Onigumo todo esto esta pasando por su culpa-

-no hables asi de ella no tienes derecho tu no la conoces- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras apretaba sus mano incrustando sus garras.

-si la conozco… todo esto esta pasando por esa miko incompetente le di un simple deber proteger la perla la cual yo e protegido durante años y ella no pudo porque se enamoro y dejo que sus sentimientos la segaran –

-entonces por que no seguiste cuidando tu esa joya maldita-

Sesshomaru y Taiga miraban aquella escena y Taiga se acerco a su hermano susurrándole al oído- cuanto te apuesto a que terminan enamorados-

-quieres apostar- Sesshomaru miro a Taiga sonriendo- a ver que me darás si gano-

-te dare a Sounga- dijo sin dudar- y tu que me daras-

-hmm lo que quieras-

-bien tracto echo- dijo mientras salía del despacho y Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome quien inútilmente trataba de deterlos.

-6-

-mi Kagome no se detendrá mejor aléjate y observa- dijo agarrándola por los hombros y asiendo que diera un paso asia atrás.

-por que asi como tu tienes un lugar al que perteneces yo también tengo un lugar mi hogar el que mi padre formo con mucho esfuerzo – dijo Midori enojada sin darse cuenta que su energía demoniaca salía a flote haciendo que algunas hebras de su cabello negro se tornaran rubias.

-de todas manera eso no te da derecho de hablar mal de la mujer que amo- error Midori al oir eso lo agarro por el cuello del haori rojo de inuyasha quien la miraba sorprendido al ver el cambio de apariencia de Midori, donde antes habia un hermoso cabello negro ahora rubio como los rayos del sol en su frente apareció la marca de los inu del sol mientras en sus mejillas aparecían las rayas magentas de color azul- Suéltame –

-si la amas por que no la defendiste cuando la insulte en su cara- dijo antes lanzar a Inuyasha por la ventaba quien termino en el suelo del jardín llamando la atención de varios sirvientes y de sus amigos- levántate … que te LEVANTES! – Midori caía elegantemente frente a Inuyasha quien se levanto y desenvainaba a colmillo de acero- bien asi me gusta –

-Sesshomaru detenla lo va a matar- Kagome se aferraba a Sesshomaru quien miraba divertido todo.

-dejalo mi lady el se lo busco… además no te das cuenta que esto es parecido a un antiguo ritual de los inus-

-de que hablas Sesshy-

-pues en una relación las parejas se enfrenta para ver quién es el alfa – Sesshomaru abrazaba a Kagome ignorando lo que pasaba en el jardín- es un juego claro tu y yo no lo hemos hecho pero pronto lo aremos-le dio un beso apasionado a Kagome quien correspondió gustosa el beso.

-pero por que si apenas se conocen-

-hay mujer terca por que siempre te gusta arruinar todo- suspiro mientras miraba asia el jardín donde logro ver que Midori esquivaba con gracias los ataques de Inuyasha pero lo que llamo la atención de Sesshomaru es que en esa batalla se estaban enfrentando las bestia internas tanto de Midori como de Inuyasha- mira amor… alguien me dijo una vez que nuestras bestias internas son las que saben quien es nuestra alma gemela por ejemplo yo Yako te quería pero yo no tanto –

-si eso lose- dijo mientras sentía el abrazo que le daba Sesshomaru mientras ponía atención a la batalla.

-pues si te fijas bien los ojos de Midori están de color rojo y sus marcas mas grande e Inuyasha también tiene sus ojos rojos y a duras penas se le ven las marcas-

-es cierto entonces ellos son su alma gemela- dijo Kagome en un leve susurro que fue escuchado por Sesshomaru.

-si asi como tu eres la mia- dijo con voz ronca mientras besaba el cuello de Kagome.

Mientras que en el jardín Midori esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Inuyasha y de un momento a otro apareció detrás de el mandándolo al suelo mientras ella sostenía las manos de el dejándolos en una posición algo atrevida.

-es todo lo que tienes Yasha- dijo la bestia interna de Midori quien se divertía por aquel juego.

La bestia de Inuyasha se encontraba emocionado mientras con un rápido movimiento el quedo encima de ella – a un no termina –

_**Continuara….**_

_**Espero les alla gustado se que no hubo mucho SesshoXKagome pero en el siguiente capi si habrá y tal vez algunas escena de lemon bueno espero sus rewien nos leemos luego besos **_

I


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los usos para crear esta historia_**

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capi y perdonen si e tardo en actualizar pero mi latop se habia dañado y me la dieron fue hace nada tratate de actualizar todas mis historia lo mas pronto posible por cierto se me a ocurrido la idea de hacer la historia de la bella y la bestia pero version Kagome y Sesshomaru no se que piensan?**

**Y si Faby Sama Kikyo no se quedara quieta hasta que se lleve a Inuyasha al infierno con ella**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_29/09/19_**

**_Capítulo 16" El cambio de Sesshomaru"_**

**_En nuestro capitulo anterior…_**

_-si la amas por que no la defendiste cuando la insulte en su cara- dijo antes lanzar a Inuyasha por la ventaba quien termino en el suelo del jardín llamando la atención de varios sirvientes y de sus amigos- levántate … que te LEVANTES! – Midori caía elegantemente frente a Inuyasha quien se levanto y desenvainaba a colmillo de acero- bien asi me gusta –_

_-Sesshomaru detenla lo va a matar- Kagome se aferraba a Sesshomaru quien miraba divertido todo._

_-dejalo mi lady el se lo busco… además no te das cuenta que esto es parecido a un antiguo ritual de los inus-_

_-de que hablas Sesshy- _

_-pues en una relación las parejas se enfrenta para ver quién es el alfa – Sesshomaru abrazaba a Kagome ignorando lo que pasaba en el jardín- es un juego claro tu y yo no lo hemos hecho pero pronto lo aremos-le dio un beso apasionado a Kagome quien correspondió gustosa el beso._

_-pero por que si apenas se conocen-_

_-hay mujer terca por que siempre te gusta arruinar todo- suspiro mientras miraba asia el jardín donde logro ver que Midori esquivaba con gracias los ataques de Inuyasha pero lo que llamo la atención de Sesshomaru es que en esa batalla se estaban enfrentando las bestia internas tanto de Midori como de Inuyasha- mira amor… alguien me dijo una vez que nuestras bestias internas son las que saben quien es nuestra alma gemela por ejemplo yo Yako te quería pero yo no tanto –_

_-si eso lose- dijo mientras sentía el abrazo que le daba Sesshomaru mientras ponía atención a la batalla._

_-pues si te fijas bien los ojos de Midori están de color rojo y sus marcas mas grande e Inuyasha también tiene sus ojos rojos y a duras penas se le ven las marcas- _

_-es cierto entonces ellos son su alma gemela- dijo Kagome en un leve susurro que fue escuchado por Sesshomaru. Mientras que en el jardín Midori esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Inuyasha y de un momento a otro apareció detrás de el mandándolo al suelo mientras ella sostenía las manos de el dejándolos en una posición algo atrevida._

_-es todo lo que tienes Yasha- dijo la bestia interna de Midori quien se divertía por aquel juego._

_La bestia de Inuyasha se encontraba emocionado mientras con un rápido movimiento el quedo encima de ella – a un no termina –_

-1-

Mientras ambos inus se miraban cara a cara no notaban el acercamiento que tenían solo los que los miraba notaban aquel detalle pero de un momento a otro Midori empujo a Inuyasha mientras ella esquivaba la flecha que venía asía ella.

-Pero que demonios- Inuyasha volvía a la normalidad mientras miraba a Midori quien estaba a poco de transformase y al otro lado se encontraba Kikyo apuntando otra flecha a Midori- Kikyo que haces-

-tu que crees cuido lo que es mio- dijo con típico tono frio mientras a pocos metros de ella Taiga la miraba y sin decir nada hizo aparecer su látigo y partió el arco de la miko de barro quien la miro molesta- que haces Taiga-

-te advertí que si nos traicionabas ibas a pagar caro –dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Kikyo quien retrocedió un paso- tu no tienes derecho aquí no eres nadie solo un saco de barro y huesos- dijo mientras la agarraba por el brazo clavando sus garras en ella mientras la llevaba a la entrada del palacio y la lanzaba con fuerza contra el suelo- LARGATE! Eres una traidora si intentas entrar te matare yo misma-

-que… Inuyasha ven conmigo- Kikyo estiro su mano asia Inuyasha quien estaba detrás de Taiga quien lo miro de reojo- Inuyasha-

Inuyasha miro en dirección asia Midori quien volvia a la normalidad y miraba todo lo que pasaba- yo.. yo no puedo ir contigo Kikyo- aquella respuesta sorprendió a todos Sango, Miroku y Kagome- lo siento –

Kikyo bajo su mano mientras la apretaba con fuerza- bien si asien son las cosas- dijo mientras se perdia en la oscuridad del bosque.

Taiga miro a Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados- y bien –

-y bien que Taiga – Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar al palacio

-sabes de lo que hablo ese dominio Inu haber quien gano-

**-2-**

-Nadie gano Taiga si la sacerdotisa llego en el momento equivocado- Dijo Midori poniéndose al lado de Inuyasha

-entonces lo acepta Midori- Midori miro a Inuyasha y después a Taiga

-mi bestia si pero yo no por que hasta que este –señalo a Inuyasha- no olvide completamente a la muerta no puede haber nada entre nosotros-

Midori se marcho mientras Inuyasha la miraba irse con las orejas asia abajo- o vamos hermanito por lo menos su bestia te acepto solo te toca olvidar… anda ve a arreglarte que ya nos vamos-

-si esta bien- Inuyasha se fue al interior del palacio mientras Sesshomaru cargo a Kagome y se la llevo a su habitación.

-que vas hacer Sesshomaru-

-no tardaremos mucho – dijo sesshomaru mientras entraba a la habitación y dejaba a Kagome en la cama para después besarla apasionadamente…

**/escena de lemon si no les gusta saltesen esta parte/**

Mientras Sesshomaru besaba a Kagome esta se encargaba de quitarle la ropa a su amado mientras Sesshomaru empezaba a morder y a besar el cuello a la vez que le quitaba la ropa quedando ambos desnudos- me encantas precioso- dijo con voz ronca Sesshomaru mientras sentía como Kagome acariciaba su rostro con sus manos y las piernas femeninas se abrazan a su cadera.

-igual me encantas Sesshy- dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios y le mordia el labio del lord quien gruño mientras introducía su miembro en el interior de su amada quien dejó escapar un leve gemido a la vez que mordia su hombro.

\- me vas a dejar marca mujer-dijo Sesshomaru quien empezaba con un leve movimiento

-esa es la idea cariño- dijo Kagome en un tono seductor mientras sus afiladas garras se aferraban a la espalda del lord quien solo gruño mientras se movia mas rápido provocando los gemidos de su hembra mientras el empezaba a chupar los pezones de ella quien se mordio los labios sonrojada.

-mm aaah sesshomaru- Kagome arqueo un poco su cuerpo producto de las atenciones que le daba su lord mientras este se movia mas rápido haci pasaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron ambos al clímax- hay sesshy no me canso de esto-

-si quieres seguimos- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios.

-me gustaría pero tenemos que ir por naraku-

-mmm bueno vamos a bañarnos-

Mientras afuera de la habitación Sango se disponía a tocar la puerta pero es detenida por midori – yo mejor no lo hago están en proceso de apareamiento por haci decirlo- Midori rio al ver la cara roja de Sango.

**-3-**

-Valla entonces vamos afuera hay están todos esperando- Sango empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Midori mientras en el baño Kagome se encargaba de lavar el largo cabello de Sesshomaru.

-te gusta mi lord- Kagome frotaba y acariciaba el cabello de su amado

-si… nadie se toma estas atenciones conmigo –Sesshomaru se volteo y coloco a Kagome en sus piernas- pero ahora estas tu mi miko rebelde-

-jejeje bueno que puedo hacer – Kagome sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios- bueno hay que irnos estamos a poco de encotrar a Naraku- Kagome se levanto y se salio del baño siendo seguida por Sesshomaru.

Mientras en el jardín esperaban todos menos los niños Rin y Shippo que se quedarían en el palacio- aaah esos tontos si se tardan- se quejo Inuyasha

-donde te escuche la señorita Kagome te mandara al suelo Inuyasha- dijo Miroku quien estaba al lado de Inuyasha

-ya tranquilos que ya vendrán- sonrio Taiga mientras veian salir a Sesshomaru siendo acompañado por Kagome- ya era hora no podría haber hechos cachorritos mas tardes –

-por favor Taiga por que siempre eres asi- sesshomaru miraba a su hermana quien sonreía

-es que es la verdad bueno vamos con suerte y llegamos al atardecer- Taiga se convirtió en una esfera de luz morada y emprendió marcha siendo seguido por Sango y miroku después Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-quieres que te lleve Inuyasha- Midori miro de reojo al hanyou

-supongo que si –

-bien agárrate fuerte – Inuyasha agarro el brazo de Midori quien se convirtió en una esfera de luz dorada y seguían a los demás.

Mientras que en la montaña sagrada se encontraba Bankotsu con la mayoría de sus hermanos cuando Kagura se presentó ante ellos – Naraku quiere que detenga al grupo del lord del oeste-

-ja eso será fácil al fin algo de diversión- dijo Bankotsu quien miro a sus hermanos- Jakotsu y Mukotsu vengan conmigo el resto se queda adentro de la barrera por si algo pasa- Bankotso se marcho en compañía de los otros dos.

Ya al atardecer el grupo había llegado a la montaña sagrada- bien como se planeo… Inuyasha, Kagome, sango, miroku y Sesshomaru entraran a la barrera mientras yo me quedo con Midori- Taiga saco el frasco y se lo dio a Inuyasha- toma pero no mucho-

Inuyasha miro a todos y bebió del frasco el cual paso a Kagome quien también tomo y de ultimo a Sesshomaru- y bien no lo aras culo frio- Dijo Inuyasha quien empezaba a cambiar su cabello plateado se volvió negro sus orejas de perro se volvieron humanas sus garras desaparecieron al igual que sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron negro.

**-4-**

-hayy que mono te vez Yasha- Dijo Midori mirando a Inuaysha quien se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Midori- Ya sesshomaru hazlo no tenemos todo el dia-

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome quien ya se había convertido en humana y tomo lo que quedaba del frasco mientras sentía la mirada de todos. El cabello de Sesshomaru se tornó negro y sus ojos dorados se volvieron azules mientras sus garras y colmillos desaparecían.

-valla te vez mas guapo asi mi lord- dijo Kagome quien miraba sonriendo a Sesshomaru.

-enserio te gusta esta apareciencia humana-

-Sesshy recuerda que fui humana… pero me gustas como eres seas demonio o humano- dijo Kagome dándole un beso en los labios.

-no quiero interrumpir pero será mejor entrar- dijo Sango quien atravesó la barrera junto con Miroku

-bien yo también entro- Inuyasha se disponía a entrar cuando escucho la voz de Midori.

-si vuelves te dare un regalo- dijo Midori con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba leve y atravesaba la barrera- venga par de enamorados entren ya-

Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Kagome y juntos atrevesaron la barrera dejando solo a Midori Taiga y Kirara- bien toca esperar- Dijo Taiga quien se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Kirara mientras Midori miraba la barrera y después volteo detrás suyo- pasa algo-

-no hules ese olor- dijo al sentir un ligero olor a veneno- es como veneno crea una barrera alrededor de ti y la gatica yo ire a ver que pasa-

**_Continuara…._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Faby Sama si ya Kikyo se fue pero no se quedara tranquila hasta llevarse con ella a Inuyasha al infierno por otro lado tranquila que ya los cachorros vienen XD y si Midori es mucho para Inuyasha pero el se va a esforzar siempre y cuando olvide a Kikyo no se la pondré fácil a esta pareja por cierto a pesar que a un falta mucho para final ya mi mentecita se imaginó todo y solo diré que tal vez lloren un poquito bueno sin mas disfruten de este capitulo_**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_08/10/19_**

**_Capítulo 17 " nuevos integrante a la manda"_**

**-1-**

**_En nuestro capitulo anterior…._**

_Sesshomaru se convirtió se convirtió en humano el nuevo grupo han atravesado la barrera del monte Hakurei para buscar a Naraku dejando solo a Midori y Taiga fuera de la barrera. Sin saber que Naraku ya movió a sus peones a atacar…._

-Es veneno para nosotras Taiga protege y a kirara también ire a ver que ocurre-

-esta bien ten cuidado- Dijo Taiga formando una barrera a su alrededor y veía a Midori marcharse.

Mientras que en el interior de la barrera el grupo caminaba con cautela- Maldición no puedo detectar el aroma de Naraku- decía fastidiado Inuyasha

-es verdad solo se puede respirar aire puro- dijo sesshomaru mientras miraba a todos lados mientras seguían caminando hasta que Kagome se detuvo y agarraba una de sus flechas- que pasa mujer-

-Siendo 3 fragmentos cerca- dijo poniendo a alerta a los demás mientras lograban escuchar unos pasos acercarse a donde estaban ellos cuando lograron localizar a dos hombres que reconocieron al instante- son ellos otra vez-

Bankotsu con una sonrisa burlona miraba a aquel grupo- tranquilos no venimos a atacarlos a un que esas eran las ordenes pero-

-sabemos que madre esta con ustedes asi que somos aliados- dijo el afeminado Jakotsu

-por qué abríamos de creerle- dijo Sango desconfiada mientras apretaba con fuerza su boomerang

Bankotsu clavo su alabarda en el suelo- créanos si por mi fuera ya les hubiera cortado la cabeza a todos pero no quiero enfrentarme al enojo de Midori- Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre de Midori se acerco a Bankotsu y lo agarro por el cuello de su haori- que demonios te pasa perro-

-de donde conoces a Midori-

**-2-**

Bankotsu se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha- nos salvó la vida cuando éramos unos mocosos y nos crio… ahora quieren nuestra ayuda o no-

-aceptaremos su ayuda pero si nos traicionas morirás- dijo sesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar mientras Bankotsu y Jakotsu los guiaba al interior de la montaña

**Fuera de la Barrera**

Midori saltaba de rama en rama hasta encontrar al que creaba el veneno sonrio al ver quien era asi que se acercó en silencio y puso su pie en la cabeza de Mukotsu quien la miro a duras penas – que crees que haces acaso planeabas matarme a mi – dijo en un tono frio sintiendo como Mukotsu se estremecía mientras este se alejaba y apagaba el veneno.

-no no sabia que usted viajaba con ese grupo… además solo hice lo que Renkotsu me dijo por parte del hermano mayor- explico el pequeño hombre quien miraba a Midori con algo de temor

-asi que Renkotsu ese maldito- se volteo mirando la oscuridad del bosque- piensas seguirte ocultando sal de hay – dijo Midori mientras Mukotsu miraba la misma dirección donde miraba Midori.

-ja a ti no se te escapa nada mujer a un que pensé que esta vida no te veria otra vez- dijo el hombre calvo que salía de su escondite mientras miraba con odio a la peli negra.

-dime ahora tu avaricia que te pide … a ya se los fragmentos que tienen tus hermanos cierto- Mukotsu se sorprendió mientras daba unos paso asia atrás- fue tu avaricia que los condeno a todos a la tumba a un que me ubiera gustado ser yo misma quien te cortara la cabeza-

En ese momento Renkotsu escupio fuego contra Midori quien te protegio a ella y a Mukotsu con una barrera- Señora Midori-

-Largate mukotsu yo me are cargo de esto – dijo Midori mientras escuchaba como Mukotsu se iba del lugar dejándolos solo- al fin podre matarte con mis propias manos-

-lo mismo digo-

Taiga se encontraba preocupada por Midori a pesar que el veneno había desaparecido ella no regresaba cuando siente una energía demoniaca acercándose a gran velocidad- mmm se me hace conocida- dijo mientras veía un torbellino acercarse y desaparecer dejando ver a Koga- lord Koga-

-Taiga- Sama no esperaba verla por estos lados- dijo Koga mientras miraba a Taiga y notaba que tenia a Kirara en sus brazos- si esta gatica esta aquí entonces mi mujer también-

-tu mujer? Y quien es- pregunto Taiga curiosa

Koga le iba a responder cuando escuchaba el grito de sus dos camaradas – KOGAAAA! Al fin te alcanzamos –dijieron al misma tiempo mientras se tiraban al suelo cansados

-al fin si que son lentos…. Oye por que estas aquí- pregunto Koga

-eeeh estoy esperando a Sesshomaru y a los demás entraron a la barrera- dijo sin darse cuenta que lejos de ellos Mukotsu entraba a la barrera

**-3-**

-mmm si ellos entraron yo también entrare- Koga se disponía a entrar cuando siente que alguien lo jala por su cabello- eso duele-

Taiga sonrio mientras lo soltaba – solo evito que termines purificado lobito ellos lograron entrar ya que les di una poción especial que los convertiría en humanos por un tiempo-

-espera el gran lord sesshomaru el odia humanos se convirtió en uno-

Taiga solo asintió- lo hizo por su hembra –

-valla quien lo diría entonces esperare aquí contigo… por cierto siento otro aroma además del tuyo aquí-

-debe ser el de Midori se fue a buscar a aquel que provocaba el veneno de hace rato pero no ha vuelto-

\- Midori- Koga se pone pensativo al oir el nombre- creo que la conozco no lose pero de seguro estará bien no te preocupes-

**Adentro de la barrera**

Bankotsu y Jakotsu habían guiado al grupo a la entrada de una cueva – por hay se llega al interior de esta montaña hay es donde se esconde Naraku- dijo Bankotsu cuando se disponía a continuar escucho el grito de Mukotsu

-HERMANO MAYORR- Mukotsu llego corriendo asia el moreno quien lo miro serio.

-que pasa Mukotsu- dijo Jakotsu mientras los demás se le quedaban mirando.

-Renkotsu me engaño y horita esta peleando con la señorita Midori- dijo Mukotsu mientras notaba la preocupaban de Bankotsu.

-ese maldito es un traidor Mukotsu Jakotsu llévenlos con Naraku ire a ayudar a Midori-

-espera ire contigo- dijo Inuyasha pero es detenido por Kagome- que haces Kagome-

-en tu forma humana no seras de gran utilidad Inuyasha Tenseiga no te ayudara y lo sabes- Kagome notaba como su amigo apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

\- Yo lose pero tengo que ayudarla ya perdí una vez a alguien especial esta vez no pienso perder a mi alma gemela- dijo Inuyasha serio mientras seguía a Bankotsu dejando atrás a los demás

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y la tomo por los hombros- estarán bien tranquila ven estamos cerca de acabar con ese bastardo- Kagome solo asintió mientras seguía su camino al interior de la cueva.

-no se si eres valiente o tonto – dijo Bankotsu quien corria al lado de Inuyasha.

**-4-**

-Callate tu no entenderías nada- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras ambos salían de la barrera encontrándose con Taiga y Koga- que haces aquí lobo sarnoso –

-al igual que tu humano busco a Naraku pero no puedo entrar… además que haces aquí quien va a proteger a mi mujer-

-yo siendo tu lobo no lo digo eso a la ligera-

-mmmm oye perro apurate a te dejare atrás- dijo Bankotsu quien iba mas adelante

-oyes espera- Inuyasha corrió en dirección de Bankotsu dejando a Taiga y a Koga confundidos

**En la aldea cerca del monte Hakurei**

Despues de que Kikyo fuera echada del palacio de la luna camino sin rumbo hasta que la presencia del fragmento llamo su atención al llegar a aquella aldea solo vio a un hombre jugando con varios niños pero lo que llamo la atención de la miko muerta fue ver el fragmento en el cuello de aquel hombre.

-mire señor Suikotsu alguien a llegado- dijo una de las niñas quienes se refugiaron detrás del nombrado al ver que la recién llegado apuntaba con sus flechas a Suikotsu.

-sacerdotisa se puede saber por que me apunta con su flecha además asusta a los niños- Suikotsu se volteo y sonrio a los niños- vallasen a su casa yo estare bien-Los niños temerosos se fueron del lugar dejando solo a Suikotsu y a Kikyo.

-por que tienes ese fragmento- dijo con voz fría la miko.

-no lose un dia solo desperté en este lugar y fui cuidado por la gente amable de este lugar asi que me quede aquí –

Kikyo a un desconfiada bajo su arco y flecha mientras se acercaba mas a Suikotsu- Kikyo mi nombre es Kikyo-

-un gusto Kikyo mi nombre es Suikotsu si gusta te puedes quedar unos días-

-eso me gustaría- dijo Kikyo mientras miraba el monte Hakurei-"_Buscare la manera de entrar y hablar con Naraku"- _con esos pensamientos seguio a Suikotsu

**En el monte Hakurei**

Jakotsu junto con el resto del grupo entraba en aquella cueva cuando llegaron a una parte llena de escaleras y en lo mas bajo de aquel lugar se podía ver el rostro de Naraku.

-valla asi que an llegado hasta aquí- Naraku miro a Jakotsu y a Mukotsu- traidores…. Kagura encárgate de ellos- Naraku despareció en la oscuridad del lugar

-quien lo diría el gran lord Sesshomaru convertido en humano… patético- dijo la mujer de los vientos mientras con su abanico le daba la orden a los demonios de atacar

-como si me importara lo que piense una extensión – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mientras atacaba con Tokijin mientras Kagome disparaba sus flechas Miroku lanzaba sus pergaminos sagrados y Sango atacaba con su boomerang.

**-5-**

Jakotsu sonriendo miro a Kagura- creo que necesitas algo mas que esto- dijo mientras atacaba con su espada la cual emitió un brillo a la vez que mataba a varios demonios.

Kagura lanzo sus cuchillas contra Jakotsu quien las esquivo a duras penas- eres un traidor… todo por esa sacerdotisa-

-por los menos hice algo que tu no as echo desde que te crearon- dijo Jakotsu viendo la cara de molestia de Kagura quien seguía lanzando sus cuchillas.

**Fuera de la barrera**

Midori se encontraba algo cansada de esquivar el fuego de Renkotsu- que pasa Midori acaso no que eres muy fuerte- dijo en un tono burlón Renkotsu

-"_lo soy pero si utilizo mi energía youkai me agotare gracias al monte Hakurei"- _Midori sonríe mientras miraba a Renkotsu- bien Renkotsu te daré todo mi poder- empezó a transformarse en su forma youkai.

-sabia que no eras humana- dijo Renkotsu dispuesta a atacar otra vez pero siente el filo de la alabarda sobre su cuello y al mirar de reojo ve al moreno- h hermano mayor que haces-

-ja no cambiar Renkotsu… como se te ocurre atacar a mi madre- dijo en un noto frio.

-pe pero mírala es una youkai-

En ese momento Inuyasha se pone al lado de Midori- y que con eso… sin ella ni tu ni Bankotsu se hubieran conocido o me equivoco-

Renkotsu miro con odio a Midori y a Inuyasha – tenias otra oportunidad Renkotsu pero tu avaricia te gano- dijo Midori quien le quito el fragmento del cuello a Renkotsu quien se convirtió en polvo y huesos.

-Estas bien- pregunto Bankotsu mientras colocaba su alabarda en su hombro

Midori sonriendo asintió mientras guardaba el fragmento y miraba a Inuyasha- vamos regresemos además hay que buscar la manera de que vuelvas hacer hanyou… y los demás- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Taiga.

-Siguen adentro de la barrera- Dijo Inuyasha siguiendo a Midori y a Bankotsu

**En el interior del Monte Hakurei**

Seguia la lucha contra los demonios y Kagura cuando Kagome empieza a sentirse algo mareada- que te pasa Kagome- pregunto sesshomaru algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-no me siento muy bien Sesshy sácame de aquí- Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos.

**-6-**

-Hay que irnos- dijo Sesshomaru a la vez que esquivaba una de las cuchillas de Kagura.

-ni crean que escaparan-

-Mukotsu – Jakotsu miro a Mukotsu quien solo asintió mientras sacaba unos venenos de su caja y creaba una nube de veneno el cual empezó a lastimar la piel de Kagura y mataba a los demás demonios dándole la oportunidad del grupo de escapar.

-maldicion se an ido –dijo Kagura molesta mientras se alejaba del lugar para sanar sus heridas.

Todos corrian para salir de la barrera y al hacerlo vieron a Taiga, Koga, Midori, Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Kagome nuevamente volvió a su forma youkai mientras Sesshomaru la dejaba en el suelo- Taiga que le ocurre-

-hermano se que eres tonto pero no creo que tanto – dijo Taiga juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a Kagome quien ya estaba mejor- mmm que sentiste Kag-

-un mareo y muchas ganas de vomitar sin decir que me sentí muy débil-

-Haber Sesshomaru que le hiciste a mi mujer- Dijo koga quien se puso al lado de Kagome mientras Sango y Miroku hablaban entre ellos.

-esta muerto nuestro amigo Lobo- dijo Sango mientras Miroku asentí con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru iba a asesinar a Koga cuando la peli rubia le daba un golpe en la cabeza al lobo quien la miro enojado mientras se le hacían un enorme chichón- mas respecto sarnoso estas hablando de Kagome futura señora del oeste y hembra de Sesshomaru- dijo Midori con los brazos cruzados

Koga se quedó pálido mientras miraba a Kagome y lograba ver la marca de Sesshomaru sobre su cuello- no me había dado cuenta Lord Sesshomaru-

-mmm y bien Taiga-

-hay que ver que eres igual de idiota que Inuyasha-

-Oye- dijo Inuyasha ofendido

\- bueno bueno les dire Kagome esta en espera de cachorros ….

**_Continuara…._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Agradezco a Serenity usagi Faby Sama a la cual le dedico este capitulo que lo disfruten _**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_02/11/19_**

**_Capítulo 18" Nunca cambiaras"_**

**-1-**

-Kagome tendrá cachorros- dijo Taiga sonriendo dejando a la nombrada sorprendida junto con el resto- no estas feliz Kagome-

-eeeh si lo estoy y mucho pero- Acaricio su vientre a un plato y miro a Sesshomaru quien estaba devuelta en su forma youkai – Sesshomaru estas bien-

-claro que estoy bien mujer- se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-al fin tendre un heredero y con la mujer que amo- Kagome se sonrojo mientras abrazaba al lord.

-que lindo me empalagan… ya vámonos a menos que quieran que Naraku nos mate- dijo Bankotsu ganándose un pellizco por parte de la peli rubia- hay demonios Midori eso duele mujer-

-entonces cierra la boca… por cierto no averiguaste lo que trama esa alimaña – ambos se distanciaron un poco del momento feliz de aquella pareja.

-mmm supe que en una isla creo que se llama Hiyiri algo asi… hay esta el monje que eleva la barrera de este monte- dijo Bankotsu serio mientras miraba a la sacerdotisa.

Ella solo asintió mientras se volteaba y miraba al resto del grupo alistándose para partir- Koga viene con nosotros- dijo sango al lobo quien asintió y empezaba a caminar en busca de un refugio. Luego de un rato de caminar encontraron una cueva perfecta para descansar.

-aquí estaremos bien- dijo Kagome quien junto con Sango empezaron a desempacar las cosas mientras Sesshomaru estaba atento de todo lo que hacia su hembra cuando ve que su hermana le hace señas de acercarse a donde estaba Midori con los mercenarios.

-Midori que tenias que decirnos- dijo Taiga mirando a la inu del sol

-cierto ire con Bankotsu Jankotsu y Mukotsu a buscar al responsable de la barrera del monte hakurei para acabar por fin con Naraku-

-bien anda para acabar con esto- dijo Sesshomaru

-entonces asi quedamos yo volveré al palacio hacer los últimos detalles de tu unión con Kagome y tu Midori-

-ni se te ocurra Taiga además ese perro a un no olvida a la muerta- dijo señalando a lo lejos a unas serpientes cazadoras de almas – ya se fue detrás de esa- dijo enojada mientras apretaba sus manos clavándose las uñas- bueno nos vamos-

**-2-**

Midori se alejaba mientras detrás de ella iban los 3 mercenarios dejando solo a Sesshomaru y a Taiga- ese tonto cachorro no aprende-

-que esperabas –dijo Sesshomaru caminando en otra dirección donde estaba su hembra dejando sola a Taiga quien se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se marcho.

-te encuentras bien madre- dijo Jankotsu al ver a la inu molesta.

-si estoy bien hay que apresurar el paso ya esta anocheciendo – dijo Midori quien empezó a transformarse dejando ver una enorme inu de un hermoso pelaje rubio como los rayos del sol.

-es una bestia hermosa- dijo Mukotsu mientras se subia al lomo de la enorme inu junto con sus hermanos de arma.

-si lastima que es la ultima de su especie- dijo Bankotsu mientras Midori empezaba a volar por los cielos en dirección de aquella isla donde estaba el causante de la barrera del monte Hakurei.

**Con kikyo e Inuyasha**

Inuyasha estaba frente a la peli negro quien lo miraba fríamente- asi que a la final as vuelto a mi Inuyasha-

-no te confundas solo vine a ver como estabas-

Kikyo solo sonrio con arrogancia- claro viniste sin importar los sentimientos de esa mujer- dijo mientras miraba el cielo en donde empezaron aparecer las primeras estrellas e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo pero se sorprendió al ver un enorme Inu cruzar aquel cielo.

Mientras que con la Inu pudo ver a lo lejos a aquella pareja haciéndola enojar mas y causando que apresurara su vuelo mientras Bankotsu se encontraba molesto por que sabia que aquella mujer a la cual llamaba madre estaba triste….

**Con el grupo de Sesshomaru**

Despues de que Kagome comiera como era debido se quedo dormida sobre el mokomoko de Sesshomaru quien solo sonrio leve mientras miraba al resto del grupo cuando Miroku le prenguto al lord.

-disculpa joven Sesshomaru donde esta la señorita Taiga y Midori-

-Taiga se fue al palacio y Midori se fue a buscar al responsable de la barrera- dijo sin dar mucho detalle mientras miraba la entrada de la cueva cerrando los ojos cuando escucha una sonora cachetada.

-madito monje nunca aprende- dijo Sango al monje que se sobaba la mejilla que ahora tenia la marca de la mano de aquella mujer- acuéstese de una vez si no quiere que le corte la mano-

-hay sanguito mi mano esta maldita no lo puedo evitar- dijo el monje en su defensa cuando cierto Hanyou entraba a la cueva.

**-3-**

-te divertiste con el cadáver- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru quien miraba a su medio hermano.

-no es asunto tuyo- dijo Inuyasha mientras la exterminadora y el monje se susurraban algo al oído.

-su excelencia usted cree que Midori se fue por eso- dijo Sango al oído de Miroku quien le respondio de la misma manera

-es lo mas seguro mi sanguito –

-feh ustedes dos que tanto hablan- dijo Inuyasha a aquella pareja

-mmm pues de nada- dijo Miroku acomodándose para dormir

-por cierto donde esta Midori- Inuyasha miraba toda la cueva en busca de la Inu

-es obvio se fue… que esperabas es una Youkai ella se iba a dar cuenta- dijo Kagome medio dormida mientras se acurrucaba mas a su macho

-QUEEE COMO SE FUE- dijo gritando Inuyasha

Sesshomaru solo lo miro fríamente- cállate y duérmete volverá cuando acabe lo que iba hacer-

Inuyasha a un molesto y a regañadientes se sento para dormir a esperar a que al dia siguiente Midori llegara….

Mientras que en la isla Hiyiri Midori baja a aquella isla volviendo a su forma humanoide de humana mientras Bankotsu miraba todo el lugar lleno de flores y a lo lejos logra ver un templo- entremos debe ser hay- señalo el lugar mientras empezaba a caminar siendo la luna quien iluminaba su camino.

-todo este lugar tiene un aroma puro – dijo Midori llegando a la entrada del templo- esperen aquí – dijo mientras se adentraba al templo en dirección de aquel responsable y al llegar al lugar miro solamente a un monje momificado el cual abrió sus ojos causando impresión en la miko.

Aquel monje la miraba sorprendido – Sacedotisa Midoriko es usted- dijo aquella momia quien no creía ver aquella legendaria sacerdotisa frente a sus ojos- acaso ha venido a llevar mi alma al mas alla-

Midori solo le siguió el juego mientras se arrodillaba ante el monje- asi es ya as hecho mucho es hora de que descanses en paz—dijo en un tono dulce mientras afuera del templo aparecían Kagura junto con Kanna.

-que hacen aquí- dijo Bankotsu

-pues simple a matar a la miko –dijo la mujer de los vientos lista para atacar…..

**_Continuara …._**


	19. Chapter 19

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_30/11/19_**

**_Capítulo 19" La desaparición de Midori y la destrucción del Monte Hakurei"_**

**_-1-_**

_\- asi es ya as hecho mucho es hora de que descanses en paz—dijo en un tono dulce mientras afuera del templo aparecían Kagura junto con Kanna._

_-que hacen aquí- dijo Bankotsu_

_-pues simple a matar a la miko –dijo la mujer de los vientos lista para atacar….._

-Ja y crees que te dejaremos hacerlo- dijo bankotsu mientras apuntaba su alabarda asia la dama de los vientos

-son solos escorias por que protegen a esa mujer-Kagura empezó a lanzar sus cuchillas contra el grupo de mercenarios

Aquel grupo a duras penas escapo de las cuchillas de aquella youkai- eso no es asunto tuyo- Bankotsu se lanzo al ataque contra Kagura mientras Jakotsu ataca a Kanna quien se encontraba esquivando o devolviendo los ataques de afeminado.

Midori había escuchado las palabras de Kagura asia que se acerco al monje- es hora no puedes seguir asi… el monte que proteges a sido corrompido por energía maligna de un ser llamado Naraku-Noto como el monje se tensaba y cerraba los ojos

-me ire en paz si me prometes que acabaras con esos seres malignos-

-lo prometo- Midori abrazo a la momia y esta se convirtió en polvo mientras el alma del monje subia al cielo- bien debo darme prisa con los chicos- dijo mientras empezaba a correr asia la salida al llegar al lugar lo vio la dejo devastada el campo de flores estaba destruido por completo Kanna estaba a punto de arrebatarle la energía a Jakotsu y a Mukotsu mientras Bankotsu estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y sangraba de diversas partes de su cuerpo gracias a las cuchillas de kagura quien estaba lastimada pero poco- **_"Dejame salir"- _**Escucho Midori en su mente mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo- **KAGURA-** La nombrada se detuvo y miro a la miko notando como su cabello negro se tornaba rubio y sus ojos se empezaban a inyectar de un rojo como la misma sangre las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaron mas mientras su rostro se de formaba un poco y se lanzo contra Kagura quien esquivo las letales garras de inu.

-Kanna quitale el alma a esta mujer- dijo pero en su descuido Midori desgarro la piel de la espalda de la mujer quien callo al suelo de rodillas y la miraba con odio y temor- q.. quien eres-

Midori solo sonrio siniestramente causando incluso en los mercenarios algo de temor y escalofrio mientras Kanna trataba de quitarle el alma pero al hacerlo el espejo rompió-soy tu peor pesadilla Kagura-dijo antes de atravesar el pecho de la mujer manchado su mano con la sangre de la mujer de los vientos quien como pudo escapo en su pluma junto con Kanna dejándolos solos

**-2-**

Bankotsu se acerco con precaución- Madre estas… bien – dijo viendo como los ojos de la miko volvia a la normalidad al igual que sus marcas.

-si… es hora de irnos para descansar- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-a donde iremos- pregunto Jakotsu ayudando a Mukotsu.

Midori se detuvo y los miro- con el resto del grupo claro-

Asi aquel grupo se marchó de aquella isla mientras que donde estaba la otra mitad del grupo Kagome se despertaba causando que Sesshomaru abriera sus ojos- perdón… te desperté Sesshy-

-no.. por que despertaste- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-es que puedo sentir los fragmentos de la perla-

Sesshomaru miro a la entrada de la cueva viendo que a un no amanecía- Midori lo logro… partiremos al amanecer por ahora duerme –Kagome asintió mientras le daba un beso en los labios del lord quien correspondio el beso para después ver como su mujer se volvia a dormir acariciando su vientre.

Al amanecer el grupo empezó a despertar menos los acompañantes de Koga Sesshomaru se levanto a revisar los alrededores cuando el olor a sangre de Kagura llego a su nariz haciendo que se pusiera en guardia alertando a los demás quienes tomaron sus respectivas armas.. a lo lejos pudieron ver unas figaras acercándose pero se relajaron al ver los cabellos rubios de su amiga Midori quien los miro extrañada.

-que pasa por que se pusieron en guardia- dijo la miko mientras los mercenarios entraban en la cueva y eran atendidos por Sango y Kagome

Sesshomaru solo señalo a la mujer quien se miro sus ropas manchada de sangre y sucias al igual que sus garras que tenían la sangre de aquella mujer- ya veo… no te preocupes no es nada y dudo mucho que alla muerto haci de fácil-

-deberias lavarte apestas- dijo Sesshomaru mientras entraba a la cueva justo cuando salio Inuyasha a la carrera a darle un abrazo a Midori quien lo esquivo causando extrañeza en el peli plata

-que te ocurre Midori-

La nombrada solo se molesto mas- como te atre vez a siquiera tocarme cuando todo tu cuerpo apesta a esa maldita saco de huesos- escupió aquellas palabras con oído

-NO HABLES ASI DE KIKYO!- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido a la mayoría menos a Sesshomaru lo siguiente que vieron fueron como una Midori llorando le daba una cachetada al hanyou dejándole las marcas de sus garras en sus mejillas.

-bien entonces quédate con la muerta y a mi déjame en paz-dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo para quitarse la suciedad de encima. Inuyasha solo se puso su mano sobre la mejilla viendo a la mujer irse.

**-3-**

-eso te ganas por idiota- dijo Koga quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza

-Koga no digas nada.. el vera si quiere seguir viviendo en el pasado – dijo Kagome terminando de curar las heridas de Bankotsu quien solo se levanto junto con Jakotsu y Mukotsu- eeeh a donde van-

-acaso no es obvio mujer iremos con ella- dijo Bankotsu agarrando su alabarda y marchándose del lugar

-bien es hora de irnos- dijo sesshomaru empezando a caminar al monte- Midori logro desvanecer la barrera asi que podemos acabar con esto de una buena vez-

-espera Sesshomaru no esperaremos a Midori- dijo Kagome agarrando la mano del lord

-dudo mucho que quiera seguir en este viaje- miro a su medio hermano quien solo bajo la mirada- que eso te sirva de lección – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y el resto también.

Midori había terminado de lavar su cuerpo y mando a Jakotsu a buscarle una ropa nueva- aquí tienes madre- dijo Jakotsu sonriendo mientras dejaba en el suelo un nuevo kimono – le hice algunas modificaciones- dijo retirándose conde estaban sus hermanos

Midori salio del agua y se puso el kimono de color azulado con flores de sakura el kimono era corto hasta la mitad de sus muslo – ese Jakotsu debo admitir que tiene buen gusto- dijo mientras aparecia frente a aquellos jóvenes quienes solo sonrieron al verla- vámonos hay un monte que destruir-

-piensas ir donde esta ese idiota- dijo Bankotsu levantando y deteniéndola

-si hay que acabar con Naraku para después acabar con el que tiene mis tierras- dijo retomando su camino junto con aquellos chicos.

Mientras en otra parte el grupo del lord del oeste miraba el monte sagrado – bien donde esta la perla-dijo sesshomaru mirando a su mujer.

Kagome se concentro y pudo encontrar la perla- allí esta en lo mas profundo del monte-

-y como entraremos –dijo Sango cuando el cielo se oscureció de de repente y se sintió un templor cuando una orda de demonios salio del interior de aquel monte- pero que demonios- dijo quitándose su kimono quedando con la ropa de exterminadora de demonios y sujetaba con fuerza su enorme arma

-Kagome quédate cerca- dijo Sesshomaru mientras Kagome se ponía al lado de su hombre lista para atacar mientras el resto se ponía en guardia.

-su excelencia que cree que alla provocado esto-

-no lo se sango pero solo hay una persona que pudo hacer esto-

-Naraku ese vastardo al fin aparecerá- dijo Koga listo para atacar mientras Inuyasha miraba a otros lados a lo lejos había podido oler el aroma de Kikyo pero a la vez el de Midori.

**-4-**

Aquella orda de demonios empezó a atacar aquel grupo el cual se defendió mientras aquel monte se empezaba a derrumbar y de su interior salía Naraku en su nueva forma la cual empezó a buscar a la miko de barro a la cual encontró cerca de un acantilado – valla querida Kikyo tiempo sin verte-

La peli negro solo lo miro con frialdad- te encontraría mas rápido si no fueras un cobarde- Kikyo apunto con una de sus flechas al hanyou- que quieres… que hiciste en el interior de este lugar tan sagrado.

-jajajaja crees que te lo dire déjame mostrarte lo que logre- la mano de Naraku empezó a deformarse y atravesó el pecho de la miko la cual cayo por el acantilado pero esta sin que nadie viera fue rescatada por alguien… Naraku se disponía a irse cuando una guadaña corto su camino- a un me queda alguien por eliminar- dijo Naraku mientras miraba a la inu quien levanto su arma

-eres un traídor- dijo mientras los mercenarios ayudaban al grupo de Sesshomaru dejándola a ella con Naraku.

-y me lo dices tu – sonrio con burla el hanyou mientras aduras penas esquivaba la peligrosa arma de Midori- quien eres –

-eso lo sabes- dijo mientras la filosa hoja del arma empezó a brillar con intensidad- Muere **"**PURIFICASION DIVINA"- grito mientras incrustaba la guadaña en el suelo mientras una luz cegó a todos y una enorme ola de energía espiritual se expandió por todo el lugar purificando a la orda de demonios limpiando el aire y el rio que antes estaba con veneno… después de que la luz desapareciera Midori miro el lugar donde antes estaba Naraku- escapo ese maldito escapo en el ultimo minuto- dijo mientras caia de rodillas y respiraba agitada a la vez que apretaba con fuerza su arma

-que creen que alla sido eso- dijo Miroku curioso mientras miraba al resto del grupo.

-sea lo que sea las responsable son Kikyo y Midori vamos- dijo Inuyasha empezando a correr siendo seguido por el resto al llegar al lugar Inuyasha vio a Midori arrodillada sosteniendo una guadaña de color dorado y al lado de ella había un arco destruido- Midori-

La nombrada volteo a ver al hanyou mientras se levantaba con dificulta – no pude hacer nada cuando llegue el ya….- se cayo al ver al peli plata abrazándola – que haces suéltame suéltame idiota-

-por lo visto los cambios de humos vienen de familia- dijo Kagome riéndose

-a que te refieres con eso mujer- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola.

-jejeje a nada a nada cariño… eto Midori donde esta Naraku-

**-5-**

Midori sonrojada se quito de encima al hanyou quien la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos- escapo utilice mi mejor técnica… a un asi escapo-

-bueno yo me voy a ver si le sigo el rastro – Koga se acerco a Kagome y agarro sus manos- cuídate mucho mi mujer- dijo cuando salto para esquivar las garras de veneno de Sesshomaru

-aleja tus manos de mi mujer lobo-

-jajaja tranquilo asi tracto a Kagome hasta luego- se fue siendo seguido por sus camaradas.

-y que aremos ahora- dijo Sango

Kagome miro a Inuyasha cargando a Midori quien estaba cansada por haber utilizado mucho su poder espiritual- a casa debemos descansar- dijo Kagome quien fue cargada por Sesshomaru

-me parece bien y ustedes vienen- dijo Miroku a Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Mukotsu

-si hay que cuidar de nuestra madre- dijo el chico afeminado

-Bien en marcha- dijo sesshomaru empezando a caminar con su mujer en brazos

Inuyasha empezó a caminar cuando escucho la voz de Midori-por que no estas preocupada por ella-

-despues te digo por ahora descansa- dijo antes de ver como la miko cerraba sus ojos….

**_Continuara…_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Volvi y confesare que llore T-T con este capi me inspire en verdad espero le gustes_**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_13/01/20_**

**_Capítulo 20_**

**_" Inesperada visita y una visión del futuro"_**

**_-1-_**

**En el Palacio de la Luna**

Taiga revisaba cada uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio cuando sintió esa explosión de reiki – Midori te estas exponiendo ante el enemigo- dice mientras suelta un suspiro y volvia a lo suyo… cuando ve un pergamino proveniente de las tierras del sur- mmm será mejor dejar esto de ultimo- dice cuando su esposo entra al despacho y la mira.

-esta bien Taiga- pregunta Yoshiro- sabes bien que no debes esforzarte tanto-

-jeje no te preocupes cariño estoy bien – dice mientras se levantaba de su asiento dejando ver su vientre un poco abultado –de todas maneras ya termine la mayoría de los asunto- dice mientras siente como Yoshiro la abraza haciendo que sonria mientras ambos salen del despacho – Jakenn-

-si mi señora- dice el pequeño sapo verde algo exhausto- que.. necesita-

Taiga sonríe leve- donde están Shippo y Rin-

-ellos están en el jardín de su madre mi señora- dice mientras veía a la pareja caminar y el los seguía cuando ve a Hiyoshi a su lado con un arco flechas y sounga- y eso para que-

-ama Taiga siempre esta prevenida para todo Jaken- Dice el pequeño niño mientras seguía su rumbo hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín rodeado de arboles de sakura en medio del jardín se encontraba un estanque lleno de peces koi en diferentes lugares habían bancas para sentarse hechas de piedra también se podían apreciar hermosos arbusto de rosas de color azul el lugar era hermoso… su padre Touga había diseñado cada uno de los jardines para sus hembras

-padre siempre tubo buenos gustos- dice Taiga dejando confundido a los presentes mientras se sentaba cerca del estanque y veía a los cachorros jugar cuando la pequeña Rin se acerco a ella sonriendo

-señorita Taiga Rin puede tomar algunas rosas- pregunto Inocente la niña

-claro Rin pero ten cuidado de no lastimarte con las espinas –dice sonriendo y ve el desanimo del cachorro zorro- Shippo que pasa-

-es que… cuando volverá Kagome- dice el pequeño mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a Taiga ya que sabia de su estado y de lo territorial que eran algunos youkais pero al ver la aprobación de Yoshiro se acerca mas y siente como Taiga acuesta su cabeza en sus piernas

**-2-**

-Ya volverán pronto ya veras… ahora ve con rin cuida de que no se lastime- dice la inu mientras vea al pequeño asentir y correr a donde estaba Rin mientras Taiga algo seria se levantaba y se acerca a Hiyoshi mientras tomaba su arco y una flecha la cual coloca en la cuerda y apunta a la rama de un árbol que estaba a las afuera de las murallas del palacio causando sorpresa en los presentes mientras soltaba la flecha cubierta por su reiki dándole en el hombro a un Youkai que grito al sentir aquella flecha quemar su hombro- Yoshiro tenemos intrusos –

Yoshiro no espero mas y empezó a correr en dirección donde el intruso se había ido dando la alerta a los soldados de la casa de la luna –llevense a Rin y a Shippo adentro y protegalos si algo les pasa ustedes pierden la cabeza- dijo fríamente Taiga causando temor en aquellos soldados mientras la miraba saltar sobre la muralla y seguir el rumbo de los demás y detrás de ella iban Hiyoshi y Jaken.

Mientras tanto Yoshiro le había dado alcance al intruso y ahora dos soldados lo sostenía para empezar a interrogarlo cuando ve a Taiga llegar al lugar- mi señora no debería estar aquí-

Taiga lo mira fríamente mientras tomaba a Sounga- General Yoshiro mientras mi hermano no este yo tengo que hacerme cargo de todo lo que ocurre – dice mientras se acercaba al youkai quien la miraba con odio- habla quien te mando-

El youkai se rehusaba a responder pero al sentir como clavaba la punta de la espada en su pecho hizo que se mordiera los labios para no gritar-yo… solo… viene por ordenes del lord del Sur-

-mmm asi que el lord del sur nos vigila como si fuéramos traidores –una sonrisa algo siniestra apareció en los labios femeninos mientras sacaba su espada del pecho del youkai y lo miraba- eso me a entender que el sur no es de fiar… algo mas que decir- el youkai negó con la cabeza mientras Taiga levanto a Sounga y de un rápido movimiento corto la cabeza de aquel intruso –idiota- dice mientras mira a los soldados y después a su amado- limpie este desastre y llévenle esa cabeza a las tierras del sur… para el lord sepa que con Taiga no Taisho no se juega- dice seria y se acercaba a jaken- Jaken alístate y busca a Sesshomaru y a los demás-

-si mi señora- dice mientras se iba a paso veloz para ir en busca de su amo bonito

Taiga lo mira irse y después ella junto con Hiyoshi y Yoshiro quien la mira preocupado- deja de mirarme asi Yoshiro estoy bien tranquilo –

-me das miedo cuando te portas asi… me hace acordar cuando íbamos a las guerras-

Taiga suspira – si lose… vamos Rin y Shippo deben estar asustados- dice entrando al palacio mientras Jaken salía volando con Ah-Uh

Mientras que con el grupo se encontraba descansado y curando sus heridas Sesshomaru se encargaba del bienestar de su hembra y de su cachorro- ya Sessho estoy bien –

-Hm- es lo único que dice mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y miraba al raro y peculiar grupo Sango se encontraba con el monje y con el afeminado Jakontsu quien tenia un vendaje por todo su brazo y algunas partes del cuerpo Bankotsu y Mukotsu eran igual estaban heridos pero no de gravedad y por ultimo su medio hermano junto con Midori quien estaba en su forma humana para restablecer sus fuerzas de youkai e ignorando al hanyou

**-3-**

-vamos Midori no te pongas asi ya déjalo si- decía Inuyasha a la miko

-no lo dejare…. Mientras la sigas defendiendo no aceptare ser cortejada por ti- dice la peli negro con los brazos cruzados

-yo no la defiendo-

-enserio haber…. Por que demonios te importa tanto esa muerta viviente –

Inuyasha se mantenía callado ante esa pregunta- por que…. Ella fue parte importante en mi vida mi primer amor y estoy en deuda con ella por que murió por culpa de Naraku-

Midori suspiro enojada y se levanta alejándose al hanyou- pues bien buscala y salda tu deuda con ella y vete al infierno- dije la orgullosa Inu mientras se sentaba en medio de Bankotsu y Mukotsu

Inuyasha solo suspira derrotado ya no encontraba la manera que aquella hembra lo perdonara asi pasaron parte de la mañana hasta que Inuyasha se fue a buscar algo de comer cuando ven a Ah-uh llegar y encima de el Jaken quien corrió asia su señor el cual lo recibió con una patada en la cara causando la risa de algunos.

-pobre Jaken- dice Kagome mientras ve al sapo verde levantase

-amo bonito la señora Taiga pide que regrese urgente al palacio – dice rápidamente el pobre Jaken

-motivo-

Jaken mira a su amo y a los presentes- hace unas horas la ama Taiga descubrió un intruso a las afueras de la muralla del palacio lo siguieron y el intruso venia de parte del lord de sur… como no quiso decir mas nada la ama Taiga le… corto la cabeza- a casi todos les recorrió un escalofrió al oír lo ultimo ya que la mayoría no esperaba que alguien tan dulce y amable con Taiga hiciera tales cosas a sangre fría… Jaken nota a los humanos algo tenso por lo dicho- no deben de sorprenderse ni usted Inuyasha… su hermana hasta donde se siempre a sido asi por las constantes guerras….. –se cayo al sentir como una piedra golpeaba su frente formando un chichón.

-Jaken Callate esas cosas la debe contar ellas no tu- dice Sesshomaru serio

-si si… losiento amo bonito-

Sesshomaru mira a los presentes- bueno vamos hay que apresurarnos –dice el daiyoukai mientras cargaba a su hembra como recién casados Sango y Miroku montaron a Kirara Inuyasha se monto en Ah-Uh con Jaken y Jankotsu mientras Bankotsu se iba con Midori y asi todos emplearon vuelo al Oeste.

-Sesshomaru como era Taiga antes- pregunto Kagome algo curiosa mientras Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo

-Taiga siempre fue asi con su personalidad amable y dulce…. Pero cuando iniciaron las guerras y con mi nacimiento ella cambio- decía el lord recordando en aquellos tiempos como Taiga llegaba al palacio con sus ropas sucias y llenas de sangre- fueron pocas las veces que combatí a su lado me sorprendió algo al ver la luchar a sangre fría lo demás tendras que preguntárselo a ella- dice mientras seguían su rumbo

**-4-**

Atardecer llegaron al palacio para ser recibidos por algunos soldados Yoshiro Taiga rin y Shippo los cuales corrieron y abrazaron a Kagome y saludaron al lord quien solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de rin y del zorro para después acercarse a Taiga- Hermana que paso-

-vamos al despacho- dice mientras se da la vuelta y caminan al despacho mientras el resto se instalaban en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un momento… ya en el despacho ambos hermanos se sentaron y Taiga empezó a hablar- Jaken ya debe haberte comentado cierto- Sesshomaru solo asintió –el sur ya sospecha de nosotros me temo que tal vez se unan a Naraku eso causaría un guerra horrible-

-venceremos como lo hemos hechos muchas veces- dice el lord seguro de sus palabras cuando su mirada se posa en el vientre abultado de su hermana

-no debes preocuparte cuando esta guerra inicie seguro ya los cachorros habrán nacido… pero hay que planear todo bien dentro de poco será la ceremonia de ambos debemos estar muy alerta- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba las manos de su hermano menor-Sesshomaru cuando hay guerra hay muerte…. Pero escucha bien no permitiré que alguno de ustedes muera-

-nunca cambiaras verdad-

Taiga solo negó con la cabeza- sabes bien que no… ya no pensemos en eso ahora ve con tu mujer- dijo Taiga levantándose mientras ambos salían y el se dirigió a su habitación donde vio a su hembra salir del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo- Sessho ya hablaste con Taiga- dice mientras lo ve sentarse en la cama y le indica que se acerque- que pasa- dice mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y sentía los fuertes brazos del inu rodearla mientras sentía como ponía su cabeza en su cuello.

-no quiero perderlos- dijo el lord en un leve susurro que solo Kagome escucho y abrazo a su macho mientras le hablaba en un tono dulce

-eso no pasara… lo prometo- dice mientras levantaba el rostro de Sesshomaru y lo besa en los labios con ternura y amor

Mientras el salón del palacio había un caos por una visita inesperada Taiga al escuchar tanto alboroto se acercó y se quedó pálida al ver a Irasue en medio del salón- oooh mi querida hijastra que bueno verte… y veo que no as perdido el tiempo- dice en un tono dramático aquella Inu

-Irasue-sama que haces aquí-pregunta Taiga cruzada de brazos

-que acaso una madre no puede visitar al ingrato de su hijo y a su fría hijastra –dice dramáticamente mientras ocultaba su rostro con un abanico mientras Taiga la miraba y una gota aparecía en su cabeza estilo anime al ver el teatro que montaba su madrastra…..

**-5-**

**En el futuro de Kagome**

En alguna parte de Tokio Japon en una enorme mansión se podían oir los gritos y pasos de algunos niños mientras en una de la habitaciones de aquella enorme mansión se encontraban 4 hombres y 3 mujeres que esperaban que el mayor de todos dejara de mirar por la ventaba que daba a uno de los tantos jardines… todos sabían que era lo que miraba aquel youkai y es que en el jardín donde estaba un estanque se podía aprecias a una mujer de largos cabellos negros vestia con un hermoso vestido blanco sumergía en el interior de aquel estanque.

-debemos ayudar a un que sea un poco- hablo una mujer de largos cabellos negros mientras su mirada azulada estaba puesta en su compañero de vida

-no debemos- dijo el peli plata mirando a todos – no sabemos que podemos causar-

Otro peli plata hablo- yo si se… que si lo hiciéramos ella estaría consiente y en su verdadera forma- dice enojado aquel hombre mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza mientras miraba a su hermano a un mirando asia el estanque cuando el otro hombre se acerco mirando como algunos niños adolecentes y adultos dejaban caer rosas de color azul y blanco sobre el agua del estanque

-mi señor… por favor no quiero seguir viendo como mi mujer cada dia que pasa es consumida por ese veneno usted comprende… señor Sesshomaru- dijo Yoshiro

Sesshomaru gruño al recordar aquel dia….

_Recuerdo_

_La guerra había terminado el sur era libre pero a que costo en medio de aquel campo de batalla se encontraba un inu sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hermana quien tenia una grave herida en su pecho y los labios de la femenina estaban manchados con su propia sangre- por que maldición Taiga por que lo hiciste- pregunto molesto el lord mientras todos los presentes se acercaron Inuyasha se puso al lado de su hermana sosteniendo una de sus palidas y delicadas manos._

_-resiste hermana debes hacerlo por tus cachorros- dijo inuyasha mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus dorados ojos_

_-ustedes no lo entiende…. Ninguno resistiría este veneno- decía con dificulta la Inu mientras algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello plateado se tornaban negros como la misma noche- tratare… de combatirlo pero… no se cuanto tiempo me lleve- decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Inuyasha y después el de sesshomaru el cual la apretaba con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo- los quiero a ambos… nuestro padre estaría orgulloso de … ustedes-_

_En ese momento se acerca Yoshiro mirando a su mujer Sesshomaru al verlo le entrega a Taiga en sus brazos mientras se mantenía cerca Kagome Sango Miroku y Midori lloraban al ver a su amiga en tan mal estado –Yoshiro-_

_Yoshiro abrazo a su mujer con fuerza- perdóname no puede protegerte que are ahora que estaras tan ausente –_

_Taiga derramo algunas lagrimas mientras acaricio el rostro de su amado- vivir por nuestros cachorros… te necesitaran ahora mas que nunca-decia mientras sonreía débilmente y todo su cabello se torno negro mientras perdia sus marcas de inu y sus garras se volvia humanas solo sus ojos seguían dorados pero muy opaco- te amo Yoshiro-_

_Yoshiro no puedo mas y la beso en los labios Taiga correspondió su beso con amor mientras cerraba los ojos… en ese momento Sesshomaru se acerca a Midori – que le hicieron-_

_Midori con lagrimas en sus ojos mira a Sesshomaru- es un veneno muy fuerte que bloquea el poder youkai… con su herida no creo que sobreviva por mucho tiempo –_

_-como se cura Midori- esta vez fue Inuyasha quien pregunto_

_-no hay cura…. Con los años sucumbirá a veneno y morirá- decía Midori- tal vez su energía espiritual le permita vivir…. Pero esta inconsiente- dijo Midori mientras miraba como Yoshiro dejaba de besar los labios de Taiga quien los miro- Taiga-_

_-fue un honor… conocerlos a todos…. Espero poder recuperarme- decía mientras sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco alertando a ambos hermanos que se acercaron y la llamaron una y otra vez pero Taiga ya no respondia…._

_Fin del recuerdo_

Desde ese dia Taiga se a mantenido inconsiente sin ninguna señal de mejoría aquellas que tenían poderes espirituales trataban de purificar el veneno para que pudiera su lado Youkai surgir y su recuperación sea mas rápida pero no funcionaba… El lord miro a todos los presentes entonces tomo una decisión

-esta bien intenbendremos pero será solo en la batalla final por ahora no podemos hacer nada- termino de decir el peli plata….

**_Continuara…._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hola a todas mis lectoras como están espero que estén bien y respondiendo a tu pregunta Faby Sama la batalla final esta próxima ya todos nuestros villanos se están reuniendo para acabar con todo muajajaja … bueno y si Taiga y Kagome tendrán sus cachorro antes de la batalla.  
Otra cosita mas se que Irasue es fría pero yo la quise hace asi a la vez fría pero cariñosa con Sesshy Taiga y Inu espero le guste este capi_**

_**Respecto al comentario hostil por que eso es yo misma se que mi primer capitulo no fue bueno pero apenas estaba empezando poco a poco voy mejorando si no me conocen en persona o por otra via no comente cosas como esa que *mis papas son primos* y de las demás groserías que dijo esa persona si no le gusto listo ya dejelo asi y busque otra historia que sea de su agrado pero no comente cosa fea como esa... que por eso me voy a desanimar para nada normal yo sigo haciendo mi historia por que se que que algunas personas si le gusta la historia y agradezco a esas persona y de hecho si yo tengo esta historia en Wattpad sin mas disfruten el siguiente capitulo**_

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_29/01/20_**

**_Capítulo 21_**

**_" El inicio del entrenamiento"_**

**_-1-_**

**En el Palacio de la Luna**

Taiga seguía mirando a su ``Madre``- Irasue-sama- no recibió respuesta- Madre-al llamarla asi la Inu volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-que felicida me has llamado madre después de tanto tiempo –dijo Irasue dramáticamente mientras abrazaba a Taiga quien se estremecio ante la muestra de afecto de aquella Inu

-SESSHOMARUUUU- Grito Taiga a todo pulmón y en menos de unos minutos ya Sesshomaru se encontraba mirado aquella extraña escena- quítamela de encima que me asusta ver a esta mujer tan amorosa-

Irasue miro a su hijo y dejo de abrazar a Taiga para acercarse a paso lento hasta Sesshomaru- hijo eres un ingrato que no va a visitar a su adorada madre- dice la inu ocultando su rostro bajo un abanico que traía

-motivo de tu visita madre- dijo sesshomaru serio y frio mientras recibía una mirada curiosa de su madre

-Taiga me dijo que te ibas a emparejar asi que quería ver a la hembra que descongelo tu corazón- se voltea y mira a Taiga quien le sostiene la mirada y nota que la inu mayor baja la mirada asia su vientre- pero no sabia que tendría nietos… ya era hora cada dia me pongo mas vieja-

-Sesshomaru que ocurre- pregunta Kagome detrás de Sesshomaru y mas atrás llegaba Inuyasha junto con Midori Sango Miroku Bankotsu y Jankotsu quienes miraban a la mujer y después al lord- acaso ella-

Irasue mira a todo los humanos pero se detiene en Kagome- asi que tu eres la hembra afortunada –avanza un poco y de un momento a otro estaba frente a su hijo y la peli negro –apártate cachorro-

Sesshomaru solto un gruñido sin querer quitarse- Sesshomaru recuerda que es tradición- dijo Taiga seria – Sesshomaru la anterior lady debe reconocer a Kagome como una hembra fuerte y digna del Oeste tu mas que nadie sabe eso-

Sesshomaru a regañadientes se hizo a un lado permitiendo a su madre examinar a Kagome quien se sentía algo inquita al tener la fría mirada de suegra.

-2-

-mmm es Youkai… fuerte y por lo que siento sagrada- dije Irasue mirando a la peli negra- Taiga tu tienes que ver con esto siento como la sangre de mi cachorro corre por sus venas-

Taiga solo suspira cruzándose de brazo- era una emergencia Sesshomaru casi la mata junto conmigo-

Irasue se sorprende pero no lo demuestra –si tu lo dices y por lo visto también esta en espera de cachorros pero a un le falta- una sonrisa se posa en sus labios-que maravilla saben que significa-

Taiga se queda pensativa por un momento- a no eso no Iras… - no termina la frase ya que la Inu le dio un zape en la cabeza- y eso por que fue! –

-soy tu madre y no debes contéstarme asi yo te vi crecer y te eduque lo que quedaba de tu infancia y si lo are-

-Eto me explican que pasa- pregunto Kagome al lado de Sesshomaru

-claro… pero antes dime tu nombre- pregunta Irasue

-mi nombre es Kagome higurashi-

-bien Kagome mi nombre es Irasue o como le gustaba llamarme Touga Inukimi yo aparte de ser lady del Oeste tengo un castillo en los cielos yo soy la encargada de mandar las almas de los youkais o hanyou al inframundo – dice Irasue mientras nota que todos los presentes la miraba atentamente- yo tuve a Sesshomaru pero no tuve mas cachorro y según la tradición solo una hembra de raza Inu puede gobernar el castillo de los cielos y ser guardiana de la puerta del inframundo mi pensar era dejárselo a Taiga pero como su padre me dijo que estaba comprometida con el hijo del lord del este no podía ser candidata-

-QUEEE! Como que yo ya estaba comprometida con Yoshiro- Taiga mira al general quien recién llegaba- hablaremos mas tarde-

-hmp como decía al no tener heredera me veo en la obligación de esperar a mis nietos y si tienen alguna hembra estas serán entrenadas para enfrentarse y ver quien es la hembra mas fuerte aquella que gane será quien gobierne en los cielo…Taiga esta esperando 3 cachorros alguno tiene que ser hembra y tu – Irasue miro a su hijo – tienes como heredera a la pequeña Rin-

-eso no madre es una niña humana- dijo Sesshomaru dando un paso adelante

-Sesshomaru tu sabes bien que esa niña no es una humana corriente- miro a Kagome y después a Taiga- ustedes ya deben haberse dado cuenta que Rin es sagrada-

-Si es verdad pero a un no tiene sus poderes desarrollados- dice Taiga tranquilamente

-ooh abra mucho tiempo para eso verdad cachorro-

Sesshomaru la mira fríamente- no ella no ara esa estupidez-

-no me contradigas cachorro tonto… hasta donde tengo entendido tu les dijiste a los demás lord que arias el pacto de sangre con rin convirtiendola en la princesa del oeste o me equivoco- dijo Irasue con un sonrisa sobre su rostro- convirtiéndote a ti y a tu pareja en los legítimos padres dela niña-

-3-

-Si se lo que dije pero…

-Nada de pero cachorro ahora solo quiero descansar y hablar algunos temas con Midori-

La nombra se tenso al oir aquella palabras- bien vamos Irasue-sama- Midori miro a sus dos hijos – no hagan tremenduras- dijo mientras se iba con la Inu

-tu madre es igual de chiflada que tu culo-sama-dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón ganándose dos golpes en la cabeza por parte de sus hermanos mayores- Feh que demonios les pasa a ustedes-

Taiga fue la primera en hablar- Inuyasha eres el tercer heredero del Oeste asi que compórtate como tal-

-Sin decir que las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Sesshomaru

-y a mi que –Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos para después sentir como Taiga le jalaba los cachetes- AAAAHY TAIGA ESO DUELE-

-Hay que ver que eres baka… debes comportarte acuérdate que Midori es futura Lady del sur y a este paso no eres digno de gobernar con ella

-Vale entiendo mejor las cosas- dijo Inuyasha sobándose las mejillas- y ahora que aremos Naraku desapareció de nuevo –

Kagome como el resto se quedo pensativa-bueno si Naraku a un esta de lado del lord del sur lo mas probable es que se busquen y se unan después de todo Naraku tiene casi la perla ya completa- dijo Kagome seria

-entonces solo nos toca esperar a que ese par venga- dijo Sango decidida

Taiga mira a todos – si pues no sabemos cuando sea eso asi que no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada- dijo sonriendo mientras Jaken se acercaba y le daba algunos pergaminos y una pluma para escribir- asi que mejor vamos hacer un torneo al alzar pondré el nombre de todos y se tomara un papelito al alzar el que le toque se enfrentara es un buen entrenamiento cierto Sessho y Yoshiro-

Ambos machos se miraron y después miraron a Taiga- mi amor no creo que sea bueno para tu salud y para la de la señora Kagome-

Taiga suspira y lo mira- mis amores estamos embarazadas no invalidas –

-cierto no quiero quedarme aquí haciendo nada- dijo Kagomo mientras un aura negra la cubria causando temor en cierto hanyou- asi que cuando empezamos-

-eso me gusta hoy mismo dentro de unos minutos mientras se alistan y termino de hacer esto- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación con Yoshiro atrás de ella

**-4-**

Mientras con Irasue y Midori ambas se miraban fijamente- por que estas en esa forma tan humana-

-bueno durante una batalla utilize demasiado mi energía youika y estoy en eta forma para restaurarla –

-mmm bueno piensas participar en ese entrenamiento que nombro Taiga-

-por supuesto- dijo la peli negra

-bien igual yo… por cierto demuéstrale a Inuyasha que eres una hembra fuerte y que cualquier macho desearía estar contigo-dijo Irasue tranquilamente mientras los colores se le subían a Midori- hay niña el hecho de que sea hijo de otra mujer no implica que lo deteste muchas ocasiones he estado al pendiente de el pero mis deberes no me permitían estar todo el tiempo-

-Irasue-sama yo pensé que usted…

-lo detestaba mucho piensa eso… pero no es asi entre Touga y yo cierto había amor pero al ser yo una youkai de sangre pura no sabia nada de sentimientos en cambio Touga si por que había encontrado su alma gemela en su primera esposa Sara mujer poderosa pero su condición humana al final gano-

Midori escuchaba atenta aquellas palabras de aquella youkai quien considero fría y sin corazón permitiéndole seguir con aquel relato- Touga solo buscaba lo mejor para su hija yo trate de ser una madre cariñosa pero no sabia como muchas veces vi a Taiga ser tan afectuosa con Sesshomaru mientras que batallas era tan fría como yo- Decia Irasue mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos- cuando supe que Touga tenia a alguien mas algo en mi se rompió…. Solo sesshomaru estaba conmigo pero Taiga….

_-Recuerdo-_

_Irasue se encontraba destrozando todo el hermoso jardín que le había regalado Touga mientras sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas caian de su rostro- te odio Inu no Taisho – dijo enfurecida cuando siente una presencia frente alla- lárgate –_

_-Irasue levántate- Taiga se arrodillo frente a ella chocando dorado contra dorado- Padre tuvo sus motivos para hacer esto pero no debes permitir que te vean asi tu eres InuKimi Lady de las tierras del Oeste Irasue también gobernante en el castillo de los cielos y guardiana del portal al inframundo-_

_Irasue la miro sorprendida al sentir como aquella cachorra la abrazaba- Taiga…_

_-no debes dejar que te vean asi Madre- Irasue abrió sus ojos mas ante aquella palabras- tu alma gemela esta en algún lado solo debes saber esperar- dijo Taiga antes de levantarse y marcharse dejando sola a la Inu…._

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

-Ese dia entendí que Touga no era el final de mi hilo rojo solo se había enredado con el de el – termino de decir Irasue

**-5-**

-Entonces la madre de inuyasha si era la alma gemela del general- pregunto curiosa Midori- por que me dice todo esto señora Irasue-

-no Midori Izayoi tampoco era el alma gemela de Touga… siempre fue Sara tu miras el retracto de Sara y el de Izayoi y son iguales supongo que Touga pensó que era su reencarnación pero no lo se se llevo ese secreto a la tumba-rie leve – simple pronto seras familia y quiero lo mejor para mis cachorro incluyendo a Inuyasha a un que el no me aprecie ni me crea- dijo dejando sorprendida a Midori

-valla esto es nuevo- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa- supongo que debemos alistarnos para entrenar –

-asi es anda vete- y asi sin mas Midori dejo la habitación y se fue a la suya a prepararse.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento que era afuera del palacio se encontraba Taiga ya vestida con un hamaka corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color morado que eran los colores de su casa y un haori blanco con detalles en morado mientras en una de las mangas se podía apreciar el símbolo de su casa que era una media luna a su lado estaba su macho vistiendo un hamaka apegado a sus fuertes piernas mientras su torso estaba al descubierto dejando ver su marcado cuerpo bien trabajado a la vez que en su cuello se podía apreciar una enorme marca hecha por su hembra su cabello negro se lo había atado en una coleta alta al igual que Taiga- enserio quieres participar mi amor-

-claro que si mi vida será emocionante dale una paliza a mis hermanitos- dijo Taiga con una enorme sonrisa

-asi te pareces a nuestro padre- dijo Sesshomaru llegando junto a Kagome quien vestia una traje parecido al de sango solo que mas ajustado y las decoraciones eran de color morado y rojo- eres su viva copia-

-no se si sentírme alagada o ofendida padre era feo- dijo Taiga con tono burlon

-entonces tu eres igual de fea- Sesshomaru sonrio leve

-Sessho no seas asi con tu hermana se ve bella- dijo Kagome mirando a Taiga quien sonríe y la abraza dejando que unas lagrimas falsas cayeran de sus ojos

-que linda Kagome ella si me quiere-

-se te pegado lo dramática de mi madre-Taiga solo se rie del comentario de su hermano menor

-jajaja puede ser bueno y los demás-

-aquí estamos- dijo Bankotsu junto a Jankotsu mientras atrás de ello venían Miroku Sango Inuyasha y al final Midori y Irasue quien vestia un kimono apegado a su cuerpo y con aberturas a ambos lados de sus piernas dándole mas movilidad- eeeh piensas entrenar con nosotros-

-claro algún problema cachorra- Dijo Irasue viendo detalladamente- eres igual a Touga solo que en versión femenina-

**-6-**

-YAAAA dejen de comparme con mi padre- suspira molesta mientras hacia otro papelito y lo doblaba tirándolo en un envase de vidrio que tenia Yoshiro- aquí las reglas no matarse no herir de gravedad no se utilizaran armas al menos que sea un humano contra Youkai o hanyou y sin trampas- termino de decir mientras sacaba el primer papelito- bien el primero es Bankotsu-

El nombrado solo chasqueo la lengua – hay soy el conejillo de indias o que-

Taiga rie por lo bajo mientras saca otro papelito- contra…. Irasue- dijo mirando a la nombrada

-mas te vale que des batalla humano- dijo Irasue antes de saltar y caer con elegancia en el centro de la arena siendo seguido por Bankotsu

Todos los demás se sentaron a ver la batalla mientras Kagome hablaba con Sesshomaru- seguro que esta bien amor tu madre no lo puede herir o matar-

-tranquila mujer mi madre sabe controlarse- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el vientre plato de su hembra acariciándolo- tu por lo contrio dime si te sientes mal de acuerdo no quiero que les pase nada ni a ti ni nuestro cachorro- dijo Sesshomaru mirando lo ojos de su mujer quien sonreía feliz

-de acuerdo mi poderoso youkai –dijo Kagome tomando la mano del y volvían a mirar la arena

-bien saben las reglas Bankotsu se te permitirá utilizar tu alabarda- Dijo Taiga en medio de ambo- bien que empiece la pelea- dicho esto Taiga de un solo salto salio del campo de batalla dejando a Irasue y a Bankotsu mirándose fijamente…

**En las tierras del Sur**

Ryu se encontraba en su despacho preparando todo para la batalla contra el Oeste hace unos días había sentido el poder de Midori la legitima heredera algo que le preocupaba a un que ya tenia algo para Midori y para Taiga por si las cosas se salían de sus manos también había mandado a buscar a Naraku para unirse y acabar con el Oeste de una vez por todas… suspiro y salio de su despacho hasta una habitación que estaba seguida de la suya donde abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de piel tan palida debido a su condición y largos cabellos negros esparcidos por toda la cama su cuerpo era cubierto solamente por un sabana de ceda ya que una de las youkais curanderas se encontraba sanando la herida de su hombro- y bien-

-estara bien mi señor en pocos días sanara hemos logrado que el veneno en su cuerpo disminuya ya queda que su poder espiritual termine de purificar su cuerpo con su permiso mi señor- y sin decir mas la youkai salio de la habitación dejando solo a su señor y aquella mujer que apestaba a barro y huesos

-por que me salvaste- dijo la mujer abriendo sus oscuros ojos y mirado los frio del youkai quien solo sonrio y se sento en la cama- responde si no quieres que te purifique-

-jajaja enserio le aras eso a tu salvador- Ryu se volteo y la miro- te necesito para una batalla

**-7-**

-que te hace pensar que ayudare- dijo sin emoción la miko

Ryu solo se levanto y abrió las puertas que daban al balcón dejando ver el cielo teñido de rojo ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse- se que lo aras Kikyo ya que en esta batalla los herederos del Oeste y todo aquel este aliados con ello morirá entonces que dices-

Kikyo lo miro y pensó en acabar Kagome y con la otra mujer que ahora estaba con Inuyasha e irse al infierno junto con su amado hanyou- interesante acepto pero necesito recuperme-

-claro toma el tiempo que necesites de todas maneras estoy esperando a un aliado mas- dijo mientras 3 cazadoras de almas ingresaban al lugar para alimentar el cuerpo de su ama mientras el youkai salía de aquella habitación dejando sola a la miko

Kikyo sonreía siniestramente mientras dejaba que sus cazadoras de almas alimentaran su cuerpo recuperando algo de movilidad- los matare a todos sin dudarlo y me llevare a Inuyasha al infierno conmigo- dijo en un leve susurro…

**_Continuara…._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola a todas mis lectoras como están espero que estén bien me he tardado un mundo lo admito pero con los estudios y la situación que ahora casi todo el mundo esta pasando que se puede decir bueno espero le guste este capi y los distraiga de la situación que estamos pasando_**

_En letra cursiva es tiempo pasado  
_"_así es pensamiento y frases"  
-dialogo de personaje-_

**_15/04/20_**

**_Capítulo 22_**

**_"Viejos recuerdos"_**

**_Kikyo sonreía siniestramente mientras dejaba que sus cazadoras de almas alimentaran su cuerpo recuperando algo de movilidad- los matare a todos sin dudarlo y me llevare a Inuyasha al infierno conmigo- dijo en un leve susurro…_**

**/Palacio de la luna/**

Irasue miraba de arriba asia abajo a su contrincante quien ya se estaba cansando – suficiente prueba el poder de mi alabarda- Bankotsu se lanzo al ataque solo para ver como la mujer desaparecía.

-ooh vamos dame mas que eso- dijo irasue en el oído del moreno al cual lanzo lejos de un solo golpe- algunos humanos me sorprende pero creo que tu no eres de esos verdad- dijo mientras se cubría el rostro son su abanico

Bankotsu se levantaba limpiando sus ropas- a un no as visto nada mujer asi que no cantes victoria-el moreno levanto su alabarda hacia el cielo el cual se oscureció Taiga y Midori levantaron una barrera alrededor de todos para estar protegidos de aquel ataque- veamos que también eres esquivando- Dijo y empezaron a caer cientos de rayos por todos lados algunos cerca de la inu la cual esquiva y miraba al moreno

-sorprende pero no es suficiente- Irasue se disponía a atacar cuando un rayo cayo a su espalda aturdiéndola y obligándola a alejarse – demonios… me la vas pagar- dijo y de sus dedos salio un latigo de color azul el cual arrebato la alabarda del moreno y la lanzo lejos

-vaya bien hecho pero a un no me rindo- dijo el moreno de manera arrogante mientras se ponía en guardia

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo mientras utilizaba su velocidad youkai y alistaba sus filosas garras inyectadas de veneno empezando a atacar a diestras y siniestra al moreno quien esquivaba con algo de dificultad

Mientras que con el resto miraban todo atentamente- oye quien crees que gane- pregunto Inuyasha a su hermana mayor

**-2-**

-Bueno Irasue lleva ventaja pero Bankotsu tiene resistencia y agilidad tal vez no gane pero le dara batalla- dijo la peli plata mirando la batalla

-me pregunto como habrá sido una batalla con padre- dijo inuyasha notando como Taiga y Sesshomaru se tensaban- a ver no creo que sea tan mal-

-no durarías ni 5 minutos con padre- dijo sesshomaru serio- incluso Taiga se le hizo difícil vencer a ese viejo-

-jejeje si padre era muy fuerte- la mirada de Taiga se puso nostálgica mientras veian como Irasue se cansaba del corre que te atrapo

-suficiente hasta aquí acaba esto- dijo la peli plata mientras corrió a su velocidad youkai y clavaba sus garras en el cuello del moreno inyectándole un poco de veneno causando que se desmallara

-y la ganadora Irasue-sama- dijo Taiga levantándose de su lugar mientras midori cargaba a Bankotsu para llevarlo a la enfermería- bien se recuperara-

-humanos pero dio batalla- dijo irasue sentándose al lado del hanyou

-a un que da luz de dia para una batalla mas- dijo sesshomaru mientras veía a Taiga tomar un papel- y bien Taiga-

-ya calmate – dijo mientras miraba el papel- Midori contra el monje Miroku- dijo mientras el nombrado se levantaba para esperar a su contrincante- será interesante – dijo sentándose en medio de sus hermanos

Midori llego al lugar y al ver a todos sentados y el monje en medio de la arena suspiro- y yo que quería ser la ultima… bien veamos que tienes monje- dijo mientras de un salto aterrizo a unos metros de Miroku.

-EMPIECEN!- grito Taiga viendo como ambos se ponían en guardia y la primera en atacar fue la peli negro iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

-vamos monje ataca con todo lo que tienes- dijo Midori dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Miroku quien retrocedió unos pasos

-si asi lo quiere señorita Midori- saco unos talismanes los cuales impreno con su energía espiritual y los lanzo contra la peli negro quien recibió el ataque causándole pequeñas heridas – pero que-

-recuerda Miroku soy la hija de Midoriko la mas poderosa sacerdotisa que existió en su tiempo – dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque con sus garras a lo que Miroku solo podía esquivar y detener con su báculo

-entonces me valere de mi fuerza física-dijo logrando en un descuido de la youkai darle un golpe en su estómago dándole tiempo de alejarse

**-3-**

Midori sonrio mientras se enderezaba y empezaba a hacer símbolos extraños con sus manos- se acabo el juego – dijo antes de lanzar su conjuro al monje quien cayó en el mundo de los sueño causando preocupación en Sango quien a paso veloz se acercó al monje – tranquila despertara en unos minutos lo que utilice fue un conjuro que lo hizo dormir-

-ganadora Midori y asi terminamos por hoy es hora de la cena- dijo Taiga mientras Inuyasha ayudaba a Sango a llevar al monje a su habitación y el resto se retiraba

-Taiga después de que cenen quiero que vallan a mi jardín tu y tus hermanos entendido- dijo la inu antes de marcharse a otro lado dejando a Taiga pasativa.

-que te dijo amor-Yoshiro se acero a ella abrazándola por el hombro

\- nada importante cariño vamos a alistarnos para la cena- ambos se fueron a su habitación mientras tanto en la habitación de Sesshomaru ambos se encontraban tomando un baño

-sesshy tu mama da algo de miedo- lo mira de reojo ya que el estaba lavando su largo cabello negro- ya veo de donde sacaste esa frialdad-

-si que puedo decir es mi madre- decía mientras le echaba agua para enjuagar el cabello de Kagome y besaba su cuello

-sessho… es hora de la cena- decía una sonrojada Kagome

-bueno pero después me das postres – beso los labios de la peli negro quien correspondió gustosa y salieron del baño para cambiarse.

Ya en el comedor se encontraban todos a la cabeza Taiga a su izquierda Yoshiro a su lado Inuyasha y Midori quien tenia a su lado a Miroku y sango a la derecha de Taiga Sesshomaru junto con Kagome y después los niños Shippo y Rin – bien creo que podemos empezar madre no vendrá - dijo Taiga y empezaron a servir la comida.

Mientras que en el jardín de Inu se encontraba esta mirando la luna cuando un luz proveniente de su medallón hizo que bajara su mirada a la figura translucida que aparecía en medio del estanque – a pasado tiempo… Touga-

El nombrado solo sonrio leve- solo un poco…. Entonces hoy le contaras- decía mientras luciérnagas empezaban a aparecer en el jardín

-lo necesario… al principio no entendí el por que tu alma entro en mi piedra meidou.- dijo calmada la inu mientras seguía mirando el alma de touga- pero ahora entiendo la guerra se aproxima y necesitan toda la ayuda posible….. la encontraste-

-jejeje si la encontré…. Depende de ti que ahora nuestros hijos hagan el ritual para poder ayudarlos….. –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

-estas lleno de sorpresa Touga- dijo en un leve susurro después de un largo rato los 3 hermanos entraron al jardín quedando al otro lado del estanque- al fin llegan cachorros-

-para que nos querías aquí Madre- pregunto sesshomaru

**-3-**

La inu solo sonrio mientras se quitaba su collar y de este salio una pequeña esfera de luz blanca la cual ingreso al lago- hay cachorro siempre tan impaciente…. Les mostrare el encuentro entre tu madre Taiga y de Touga –

-por que- fue la pregunta de Taiga intrigada

Irasue solo medio cerro sus ojos los cuales estaban fijos en el lago- se aproxima una guerra inmensa y necesitan muchos aliados para eso deben entender el pasado ahora solo callen y miren – dijo mientras los 4 Inu miraron las aguas cristalinas del lago y esta empezó a mostrar imágenes logrando ver a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos café claro en su frente se podía aprecias apenas una estrella de 5 picos dicha mujer era una miko quien luchaba contra una horda de demonios menores.

-ma…ma- dijo Taiga mientras se arrodillaba frente al lago viendo a su madre luchar con todas sus fuerzas…

_La miko pelea a diestras y siniestras blandiendo su espada y lanzo algunas flechas su respiración era agitada llevaba y días peleando- no… entiendo de donde salen tantos – decía agitada mirando a los demonios que se acercaban mas a ella a lo lejos podía sentir una energía demoniaca mas poderosa- ja casi no me quedan energías…. Seguramente ese demonio… es mas poderoso y me comera- sonrio amargamente mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo para después levantarla mostrando una determinación en sus ojos – pero…. Me llevare a todos ustedes al ….. infierno- al terminar de decir aquello clavo su espada en el suelo y concentraba toda sus energías restante a la vez que cerraba sus ojos- _**_Watashi no megami amaterasu ga watashi ni ataeta chikara ni yotte, watashi wa watashi o matte iru aku o jōka shimasu _**_–al terminar de decir aquello abrió sus ojos dejando salir todo su energía espiritual que era de un color blanquecino la cual purifico a cada uno de los demonios- lo….logre …. Pero no pude… cumplir mi destino- dijo la hermosa mujer mientras de sus delicados labios brotaba sangre –sera… en…. Otra vida Tsukuyomi- dijo antes de caer al suelo sin vida_

_A pocos metros donde estaba aquella mujer un poderoso Inu patrullaba sus tierras había sentido una concentración de youki cerca y decidió investigar pero se detuvo al sentir la explosión de reiki para después sentir como desaparecía causando que el inu apresurara el paso –que abra sido eso- dijo mientras llegaba al lugar solo para ver a una miko herida pero su olfato logro sentir el olor a muerte causando un leve descontrol en su bestia –no debería importarme si esta sagrada muere- pero Tensaiga no estaba de acuerdo ya que empezó a palpitar-quieres que la salve- tomo su espada logrando ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo y con su espada los elimino mientras se arrodillaba y sostenía con uno de sus brazos a la mujer de largos cabellos negros…. Touga pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de la mujer su piel era blanca como la porcelana su rostro estaba manchado de tierra y de su propia sangre._

_Los ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en la estrella que tenía la mujer en la frente cuando desvió la mirada al escuchar los latidos del corazón de la mujer la cual abrió sus ojos lentamente y se quedaron fijos en los ojos dorados de aquel ser – Tsukuyomi….Yatto mitsuketa - dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia dejando intrigado al inu quien se levanto con ella en brazos empezando a caminar a su castillo…_

**-4-**

Al terminar aquel recuerdo Taiga miro a Irasue- explicate por que mi madre dijo Tsukutomi al fin te encontré –

Irasue solo suspiro mientras el alma salía del lago y volvia a meterse en su piedra Meidou- en un escrito muy antiguo que esta en mi poder decía esto _llegara un momento donde las almas de nuestros creadores Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu reencarnaran como una de sus creaciones Amaterasu en una humana sagrada y Tsukuyomi en un inu youkai… esto con el fin de ser felices y demostrar el amor que se tienen pero…. Cuando estos seres estén en la tierra una terrible guerra se desatara donde ellos deberán luchar para que su amor y sus creaciones no sean destruidas-_ termino de decir la elegante mujer

Sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar- quieres decir que la madre de Taiga y nuestro padre eran sus reencarnaciones-

Irasue asintió con la cabeza mientras Inuyasha estaba atando los cabos sueltos- pero ellos están muertos llevan años muerto… o no además que tal si esa diosa ya reencarno otra vez-

Irasue sonrio leve mientras se levantaba de su lugar mirando a los 3 cachorros frente a ella- Amaterasu no a reencarnado ya que su alma esta en mi piedra meidou y ninguna sacerdotisa tiene las mismas marcas que Sara en su frente y al igual que Touga su alma esta en mi collar ninguno de los dos quiso cruzar al otro mundo…. Ya que saben que deben estar presentes para que este mundo no sea destruido para eso hay que hacer un ritual pero abra que esperar a que tu cachorra tengas a tus cachorros ya que te necesito con todas sus energías eso era lo que querias decir con su permiso me retiro – dijo la Inu mientras se retiraba del lugar dejándolos solos

Inuyasha se acerco a su hermana y la ayudo a levantarse- estas bien Taiga-

-si si lo estoy solo que estoy sorprendida por todo me ire a descansar igual deberían ustedes- dijo mientras se retiraba

-crees en todo lo que dijo tu fría madre- pregunto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru

-si lo creo vamos a descansar nos espera un cansado dia mañana….

**_Continuara…._**


	23. Chapter 23 Los planes comienzan

El sol iluminaba el majestuoso castillo donde estaba el peculiar grupo que apenas se encontraban tomando el desayuno.

-que aremos hoy- pregunto Kagome sonriendo

-bueno he tenido informes de ataques a algunas aldeas - explicaba Taiga mientras tomaba su jugo.

Sango intrigada pregunto- que clase de ataques-

Taiga la miro y sonrió leve- me an dicho que las aldeas son quemadas y los aldeanos los encuentran sin una gota de sangre-

Sango se puso pensativa - es tan raro... Taiga-sama podría permitirme ir a ver -

-claro Sango-chan ve con Miroku bankotsu y Jankotsu- dijo Taiga- kiyoshi puede ir con ustedes el los guiara a las aldeas-

-señorita Taiga tiene alguna idea de quien pudo provocarlo-

Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien intervino - puede ser la princesa Abi-

-Princesa Abi- dijeron todos curiosos.

-Si Abi es una youkai ave hasta donde se sus aves pueden sacar la sangre - Taiga se puso seria- pero es raro solo tomaban lo necesario y desaparecen -

Sesshomaru asintió de acuerdo con ella, todo el salón quedo en silencio- bien investigáremos y veremos a que nos lleva- dijo Sango término de comer cuando Kagome habló.

\- quien sabe tal vez Naraku este detrás de esto- dijo mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella- no me miren así saben que Naraku es capaz de todo-

-khe es verdad deberíamos ir todos a ver eso- dijo Inuyasha

-no- se levanto Taiga de la silla poniendo ambas manos en la mesa- Inuyasha deja de actuar sin pensar es cierto Naraku es capaz de todo pero hasta que no estemos seguro de que el este detrás de esto es mejor quedarse aqui- dijo sintiendo las manos de su compañero sobre sus hombros - a estas alturas el Oeste tiene muchos enemigos-

-es cierto- dijo Irasue entrando al comedor y poniéndose al lado de Taiga acariciando el vientre abultado de ella- No hay que disgustar a la cachorra dentro de una luna tebdra a sus cachorros y no hay que digustarla así que joven exterminadora joven monje vallan y averigüen que pasa-

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron al igual que Bankotsu y Jankotsu, dejando solo a Yoshiro, Taiga kagome sesshomaru e Inuyasha -no es fácil estar asi- dijo Taiga sentándose en la silla

-Tranquila cachorra es normal- río leve la Inu- por ahora descansa con Kagome mientras Sesshomaru se ocupa de las tierras y yo me encargo de Inuyasha-

-¡QUE! -

-no grites y vamos que tienes mucho que aprender - se retiro siendo seguido por el hanyou.

Ya mas tarde se fue sango y Miroku montados en kirara mientras que Bankotsu, Jankotsu iban en Ah-Uh -bien Kiyoshi guianos- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-si sigamen si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de que caiga la tarde - dijo el Shinigami mientras se elevaba y empezaba a volar siendo seguido por el resto.

* * *

≥**Palacio del Sur**

Kikyo ya recuperada caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel palacio siguiendo a una youkai dragón de cabellos rojizos quien la llevaría con Ryu el youkai que lá salvo- mi señor -dijo la youkai tocando lá puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó al otro lado asiendo que la Youkai abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar a la oficina para después cerrar la puerta.

-para que me llamaste- dijo Kikyo en un tono frío mirando al Youkai sentado quien levanto su mirada Asia ella.

-veo que estar mejor perfecto- dijo mientras se levantaba- necesito que busques a Naraku -

\- Ja que acaso tus inútiles lacayos no an dado con el rastro de el - se burlo la mijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero en ese momento sintió la mano con garras sobre su frágil cuello.

-no te burles que fácilmente te puedo matar- amenazo el Youkai acercando su rostro al de ella sintiendo el olor a jazmín combinado con el olor a barros y huesos soltándola de una vez.

Kikyo empezó a toser mientras se levantaba del suelo - que es lo ultimo que sabes... De el -

-que solo fue visto en el monte de las animas de hay nada mas se- dijo dándole la espalda - pero creo que si se enterara que su adorada Miko de barro sigue viva saldría de su escondite -

Kikyo suspiro fastidiada - bien así lo are- decía mientras caminaba Asia la ventana y saltaba siendo sujetada por sus serpientes cazadoras de almas - te informare si encuentro algo- dijo mientras se iba del lugar y desaparecía entre las nuves.

-que mujer tan interesante - dijo mirando la ventana -me pregunto como habrá sido cuando estaba viva- dijo para después seguir con sus deberes.

Mientras con nuestro grupo todos seguían a Kiyoshi cuando a lo lejos escucharon el grito de alguien llamando a Miroku- Hachi- dijeron Sango y el monje al mismo tiempo al ver al mapache volar al lado de ellos.

-que bueno verle monje Miroku así me ahorro el largo viaje- dijo el Youkai mapache.

-que pasa Hachi para que me buscas- preguntó el monje.

Hachi lo miro a el y al resto del grupo- b b bueno vera monje hace unos días a llegado el rumor de que an aparecidos monjes de alto rango muertos de una manera extraña-

-extraña? Especificate mejor Hachi- dijo Sango pendiente de la conversación

-bueno vera se dice que los monjes son encontrados con cortaduras extrañas en su cuerpo como cuchillas- termino de decir mientras todo el grupo descendía al llegar a la aldea y Hachi volvía a su forma de mapache

-su excelencia usted cree que sea -

Miroku asintió con la cabeza- si lo mas probable es que sea Kagura pero no estamos seguros- decía mientras bajaba de Kirara- primero veamos esto y después le diremos todo al resto -

-disculpe monje Miroku donde están los demás-

-eeeh están en el palacio de Sesshomaru nosotros vinimos a investigar esto- dijo refiriéndose a la aldea quemada completamente y los cadáveres de los aldeanos.

-sin duda es obra de algún Youkai- dijo Bankotsu mirando uno de los cadaveres.

-si no hay duda - dijo Sango mientras veía al monje rezar por las almas de aquellos aldeanos- sera mejor darles sepulturas ver en las aldeas vecinas si an visto o oído algo y regresar-

-si es lo mejor- dijo miroku mientras Bankotsu y Jankotsu abrían las tumbas para los aldeanos.

-que horrible mi apariencia se va a estropear- dijo el afeminado de manera dramática siendo ignorado por todos- eso es gruel-

\- ya ¡CALLATE! con un demonio y sigue para irnos rapido- dijo Bankotsu mientras enterraba a uno de los cadáveres.

Sin darse cuenta que eran observados por Kagura quien sostenía un bebe albino en sus brazos- que ves Kagura mejor date prisa con el siguiente monje creó que con este tal vez sepamos algo-

Kagura lo miro fastidiaba mientras movía su pluma - y que es lo que Naraku quiere ahora-

-el camino de este mundo con el otro- dijo el bebe - pero no he conseguido nada útil con los otros monjes-

-y que hay en el otro mundo- siguió indagando la mujer de los vientos cuando se detuvo al ver a las serpientes cazadoras de almas cargando a la miko de largos cabellos negros que parecía dormida - esa es acaso-

-kikyo jejeje creo que Naraku se alegrara de saber esto - sonrió el bebe mientras seguían su camino y avisaban con los insectos de Naraku lo que acaban de ver.

* * *

Mientras que el palacio Taiga se había ido a las aguas termales con Yoshiro dejando casi solos a Sesshomaru y a Kagome quien entro al despacho del Inu- mucho trabajo sesshy-

Sesshomaru dejo de hacer lo que hacia para mirarla- es poco creo que tengo tiempo para un receso ven aqui- dijo mientras Kagome sonriendo se sentó en las piernas de el

-y que quiere hacer mi señor ahora- dijo Kagome mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro y cuello del Inu.

Sesshomaru la cargo y la arrecosto en un mueble que estaba cerca mientras se apoderaba de los labios de su Miko y la despojaba de su kimono dejándola completamente a su merced, Kagome se sonrojo un poco mientras sentía como Sesshomaru introducía uno de sus pezones a la boca de el y con su mano acariciaba el otro seno.

Kagome gimió ante sus caricias- aaah Sesshomaru... Te necesitó- dijo entre gemidos mientras veía a su daiyoukai quitarse el haori y el hamaka que traía dejando ver todo su cuerpo.

-como ordene mi Miko- dijo antes se besarla apasionadamente e introducir su miembro en ella comenzando primero un lento van iven que se volvió mas salvaje y apasionado hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax

-eres estupendo mi amor- dijo Kagome abrazando a Sesshomaru.

-igual tu poco a poco aprendes mas mis puntos debiles- decía besando sus labios y después pasaba su mano por el vientre de ella quien sonrio- muy pronto los tendré conmigo -

-jejeje si muy pronto este palacio se llenara de risas - dijo Kagome sonriendo feliz

-y así sera mi lady - dijo sesshomaru abrazando protectora mente a Kagome...

**Continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_\- quien sabe tal vez Naraku este detrás de esto- dijo mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella- no me miren así saben que Naraku es capaz de todo..._

_\- Ja que acaso tus inútiles lacayos no an dado con el rastro de el - se burlo la mijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero en ese momento sintió la mano con garras sobre su frágil cuello._

_-no te burles que fácilmente te puedo matar- amenazo el Youkai acercando su rostro al de ella sintiendo el olor a jazmín combinado con el olor a barros y huesos soltándola de una vez._

_Kikyo empezó a toser mientras se levantaba del suelo - que es lo ultimo que sabes... De el -_

_-que solo fue visto en el monte de las animas de hay nada mas se- dijo dándole la espalda - pero creo que si se enterara que su adorada Miko de barro sigue viva saldría de su escondite -_

_Kikyo suspiro fastidiada - bien así lo are- decía mientras caminaba Asia la ventana y saltaba siendo sujetada por sus serpientes cazadoras de almas - te informare si encuentro algo- dijo mientras se iba del lugar y desaparecía entre las nuves._

_Hachi lo miro a el y al resto del grupo- b b bueno vera monje hace unos días a llegado el rumor de que an aparecidos monjes de alto rango muertos de una manera extraña-_

_-y que hay en el otro mundo- siguió indagando la mujer de los vientos cuando se detuvo al ver a las serpientes cazadoras de almas cargando a la miko de largos cabellos negros que parecía dormida - esa es acaso-_

_-kikyo jejeje creo que Naraku se alegrara de saber esto - sonrió el bebe mientras seguían su camino y avisaban con los insectos de Naraku lo que acaban de ver._

_-igual tu poco a poco aprendes mas mis puntos debiles- decía besando sus labios y después pasaba su mano por el vientre de ella quien sonrio- muy pronto los tendré conmigo -_

_-jejeje si muy pronto este palacio se llenara de risas - dijo Kagome sonriendo feliz_

_-y así sera mi lady - dijo sesshomaru abrazando protectora mente a Kagome..._

* * *

**El primer heredero del Oeste**

En alguna parte del sengoku Naraku se escondia de sus enemigos, uno de sus insectos le informo que Kikyo seguia con vida- asi que sigue viva- dijo pensativo- otro dia le are una visita por ahora necesito la informacion del ultimo fragmento de la perla-dijo mientras miraba la shikon contaminada casi completa en su mano...

Con Sango y Miroku terminaban de dar sepultura a los cuerpos de los aldeanos para despues dirigirse a las aldeas vecinas donde preguntaron a los aldeanos sobre lo sucedido

-es una pena.. -dijo con tristesa el aldeano a cargo de la aldea- si anoche yo logre ver a esas aves demonios y a una mujer-

-mujer?- dijo Bankotsu- la pudo ver-

-eeh solo un poco tenia el cabello negro y vo volaba- dijo el anciano- temo que ataquen estan aldea- termino de decir cuando Kiyoshi recien llegaba ya que habia ido a la otra aldea.

-Señor- hablo Kiyoshi al anciano quien lo miro- si usted me permite la señora gobernante de las tierras del Oeste Taiga Taisho me ha dado la orden de entregar estos pergaminos que protegeran su aldea-

El anciano sonrio feliz- claro claro la señora Taiga es muy bondadosa igual que su padre-

Sango le pregunto- usted conocio al padre de Taiga-

-jejejeje no bueno veran cuando se creo esta aldea mi ancestro hablo personalmente con el general perro como le decian el aquel entonces- dijo mientras recordaba aquellos relatos- el señor Inu no Taisho nos dio su palabra de que mientras estuvieramos en sus tierras el nos protegeria... cuando la terrible noticia de que murio se penso lo peor pero su hija mantuvo la palabra de su padre y hasta el dia de hoy la señora Taiga a cumplido su palabra- dijo el anciano mientras acompañana a Kiyoshi a los limites de la aldea junto con todo el grupo.

-bien ahora - Kiyoshi se acerco a uno de los arboles que estaban cerca y puso el pergamino el cual empezo a brillar formando una barrera alrededor de la aldea- listo-

-muchas gracias - detras del anciano se acercaron algunos aldeanos con frutas y telas de buena calidad- por favor llevele esto a la Señora Taiga como agradecimiento se que no es mucho pero...

-sabe bien que mi ama acepta todos sus regalos asi sean solo frutas o juguetes o dibujos hecho por niños ella los acepta- dijo Kiyoshi mientras le indicaba a Bankotsu y Jankotsu que recibieran los regalos.

-de verdad estamos muy agradecidos con la señora Taiga- dijo casi llorando el anciano

-bien debemos partir ya anochecio nos deben estar esperando-dijo Miroku montandose en Kirara con Sango, se despidieron y se marcharon al palacio

**Palacio del Oeste**

Taiga se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas del comedor cuando Sesshomaru se acerco a ella- deja de preocuparte-

Taiga lo miro- no puedo son parte de la manada de ahora y mientras yo este aqui son mi responsabilidad -

Sesshomaru nego con la cabeza- estan bien vamos ya la cena casi esta lista- se disponian a sentarse cuando llego Jaken corriendo- Jaken-

-amo... ya... llegaron- dijo canso el pobre sapo, Taiga sonriendo fue asia la puerta siendo seguida por su hermano ya en la entrada estaban Kagome, Inuyasha,Midori, Shippo y Rin. A lo lejos lograron ver a todo el grupo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Taiga sonriendo el grupo sonriendo dijieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya estamos en casa-

La siguiente en hablar fue Kagome- vamos a cenar y despues nos diran como les fue- y asi el grupo se fue a cambiar y cenaron todos menos Irasue quien se encontraba en su habitacion pensativa. Ya despues de la cena Jaken llevo a los niños a dormir mientras el resto se encontraban en el despacho de Taiga quien estaba sentada detras del escritorio a su derecha Sesshomaru y a su izquierdad Inuyasha mientras Sango, Kagome y Midori estaban sentadas en el sofa y el resto de los hombres de pie.

-bien lo primero quien es el mapache- dijo Taiga mirando a Hachi quien se estremecio de temor.

-el es Hachi un viejo amigo mio y de mi maestro- dijo Miroku- el esta aqui por que hay otro suceso extraño-

\- otro suceso? Hachi-sama habla- dijo Taiga

-e e si si claro vera mi señora en templos cercanos donde esta el maestro de Miroku se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de los monjes a cargo de los templos-

Taiga se quedo pensativa- Kiyoshi- el nombrado se acerco a ella- ve a los templos que esten bajo a mi cuidado informales eso y que si necesiten ayudan que me avisen - Kiyoshi asintio con la cabeza y se marcho- de que manera an muerto-

-eto ps esta mas que claro que son asesinados ya que por su cuerpo tienen marcas como de cuchillas-

-Kagura- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Taiga- dijo Sesshomaru la nombrada solo asintio con la cabeza.

-bien por ahora mantendremos vigilados los templos cercanos y evitaremos que Kagura siga haciendo eso tal vez asi Naraku se moleste y salga de su escondite por ahora no nos podemos arries...

\- yo digo que es mejor atacar a Kagura de una vez- interrupio Inuyasha ganandose una mirada fria de su hermana mayor.

* * *

-Inuyasha- dijo Taiga friamente haciendo que mas de uno le recorriera un frio por la espalda- deja de pensar inpulsivamente acaso quieres poner en riesgo la vida de Kagome-dijo mientras su energia demoniaca aumentara y doblegara a Inuyasha quien quedo de rodillas- Naraku quiere muerta a Kagome ya que es la unica que puede evitar que el le pide su deseo a la perla... soy tu alfa y hasta que no aprendas a pensar con la cabeza fria y calculadora no saldras del palacio es una orden- dijo Taiga quien miro a Inuyasha quien mostro su cuello sometiendose ante su hermana quien calmo su energia y el Hanyou se volvio a levantar- bien ya con la mayoria de las aldeas protegidas no nos debemos preocupar por eso Miroku Sango que lograron averiguar-

\- Si el anciano de la aldea vecina describio a una mujer de cabellos negros que volaba al lado de las aves demonio- dijo Sango.

-es Abi ella es la unica que esta cerca de los territorios- dijo Sesshomaru - la orden es esperar a nadie le gusta pero es lo mejor hasta ahora si van hacer algo deben informar entendido-

-Si- dijieron todos

-bien es hora de descansar- dijo Taiga levantandose de su lugar y retirandose del lugar al igual que el resto.

Ya en la privacidad de la habitacion de Kagome y Sesshomaru- que pasa Miko- dijo Sesshomaru acostandose al lado de ella.

-no me digas asi Sesshomaru... es solo que me preocupa todo esto- dijo Kagome acariciando su vientre

Sesshomaru la abrazo- este Sesshomaru no permitira que te pasa nada ni a ti ni a nuestro cachorro - aquellas palabras calmaron los miedos de Kagome quien sonrio y le dio un beso para despues dormirse en los brazos de aquel youkai que le robo el corazon...

En alguna cueva la miko de barro y hueso se encontraba mirando las estrellas mientras su cuerpo era alimentado por las almas de mujer que sufrieron como ella -se que vendras por mi Naraku y tu tambien Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo...

**Un mes despues**

Los ataques de Abi habian parado ya que las aldeas estaban protegidas por barreras espirituales frustrando los planes de la youkai, durante ese tiempo el ultimo ataque de Kagura con el bebe lograron averiguar donde estaba el ultimo fragmento de la perla pero el monje logro dividir al bebe en dos. Se encontro con Kanna quien se quedo con una mitad y la otra mitad se lo dejo a Kagura quien se molesto por aquello pero fue mas su sorpresa al ver que la otra mitad se convirtio en un niño...

Kanna se encontraba con su creador cargando al bebe mientras Naraku caminaba de un lado al otro- ahora que se donde esta el ultimo fragmento debo encontrar la manera de llegar a ese lugar- decia Naraku enojado- Kanna de que manera puedo llegar al otro mundo-

Kanna lo miro mientras agarraba su espejo y se lo daba en ese momento Naraku sonrio de manera siniestra...

Ya en el palacio los sirvientes corrian de un lado a otro ya que Taiga habia entrado en labor de parto- Taiga respira pronto pasara- decia Kagome su cuñada

-mmm si - decia mientras respiraba calmadamente- apesar de ser youkai estos dolores son fuertes-

-eso es gracias a tu lado humano cachorra- dijo Irasue entrando a la habitacion y empezab a quitarle el kimono a Taiga - -bien Kagome y Sango vallan por agua limpia Midori ve por la ropa de bebe - las 3 mujer asintieron y fuerona buscar lo pedido.

Afuera de la habitacion estaban todos hombres Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jankotsu y Yoshiro quien estaba nervioso por la llegada de su cachorro o cachorra. Las sirvientes entraron a la habitacion donde ya estaba Taiga en posicion mientras Kagome Sango y Midori estaban detras de ella e Irasue estaba a un lado de ella.

\- bien cuando le indique mi señora- dijo la sirvienta quien estaba posicionada en medio de las piernas de Taiga- ahora mi señora puje- Taiga apreto sus manos mientras con todas su fuerza pujo- bien bien otra vez- la peli plata volvio a repetir la accion hasta que se escucho el primer llanto del bebe Sango inmediatamente agarro al bebe y lo limpio- felicidades mi señora es un varon-

Taiga sonrio cuando sintio otro dolor- aah espere a a un no termino-

Irasue sonrio leve- gemelos valla- despues de un rato se escucho un segundo llanto, a fuera de la habitacion Yoshiro estaba feliz.

-felicidades Yoshiro- dijo Sesshomaru al igual que el resto que felicitaba al recien padre.

Las sirvientas limpiaron la habitacion y salieron indicandole al resto que podian entrar, los niños al enterarse corrieron entraron primero- yo quiero verlo- dijo la pequeña rin quien se subio a la cama al igual que shippo- miraaa shippo son gemelos como se llaman- pregunto mientras miraba a Taiga quien sonrio y miro a su esposo quien se acerco y la beso en los labios para despues mirar a sus cachorros algo nerviso tomo en brazos al varon quien tenia sus cabellos plateados en sus mejillas tenia dos marcas de color azul y sus ojos eran rojizos como los de su padre.

-bienvenido a la manada - dijo Yoshiro mientras pegaba su frente con la del bebe- tu te llamaras Hiroki- dijo mirando a Taiga quien sonrio mientras cargaba al otro bebe una hembra de cabellos plateados marcas azules pero sus ojos era de color dorado.

-y tu mi linda cachorra te llamaras Kimi- dijo sonriendo mirando a Irasue quien sonrio feliz.

* * *

\- sabio nombre- dijo Irasue- bien yo Irasue gobernante del castillo en los cielos les presento a los nuevos integrantes de la manada los primeros nietos del gran general Inu no Taisho Hiroki y Kimi hijos de Taiga y Yoshiro-

-madre deja lo dramatico- dijo Sesshomaru.

Irasue solo lo ignoro mientras todos felicitaban y cargaban a los gemelos

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
